


You Sent Us Back in Body Parts

by Chasyn



Series: Astounded [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Depression, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sparky the Phone, The Cat is a Dickhead, Tony Gets a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are back together!  That's what both Tony and Steve wanted.  Then why isn't everyone happy?  Why is Bruce acting weird?  Who is suddenly attacking them?  Also Steve and Tony sort of get together.  But they have some communication problems.  The cat is still a dickhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erase Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the format of Astounded. So here's part 2. Sorry if I confused anyone.
> 
> Also... I recently began watching Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It has put a small dent in my Hulk logic. I was basing everything on the few Hulk scenes in the single Avenger's movie. And I will have to continue to do so. Because my Hulk logic is pretty much the entire basis of the plot. The main plot-plot. I'll explain in a few more chapters, once it gets brought up in the story. For now… I'm working my way through EMH's. And then Ultimate Spiderman. Because I love the idea of Spiderman in SHIELD. Haha. And the X-Men. So from this point on, there will be cameo's. But still, I follow the Avengers, Iron Man, and Captain America movies. With like maybe 5% influence from EMH's. Because I am now in love with Wasp.
> 
> Another also, while working on this, I began to fear that I was focusing too much on Tony's cat and Steve's phone. And then I thought… they make me laugh.

"Call it, Cap." Iron Man's voice rang in his ears over their communication channel. He glanced up and could just barely make out the red and gold of the armor.

"Do we all have to be here?" Hawkeye whined seconds later. "Do any of us have to be here? Really?"

"Yes!" Captain America answered. "We treat every small assignment like it's the end of the world. It's good practice."

"Please hold all stupid questions until the mission is over." Iron Man said in a very stewardess voice. "Call it, Cap."

"Hawkeye, eyes on the perimeter. Iron Man, you've got the sky. Widow, find a way in through the back. You've got the kid. I'll check for hostages. Thor… babysit the Hulk. No smashing!"

Hawkeye laughed and was quickly cut off. "Shut up!" Iron Man snapped.

"Cool it, guys." Captain America let out a soft sigh as he watched Widow sneak out of sight. Thor gave him a thumbs up as he held his arms up in front of a very deflated looking Hulk. "He's a 14 year old scared kid."

Iron Man laughed. "He's robbed 6 banks in the last month."

Maybe so… but he still was a kid. "Did you find out yet if he's one of Xavier's yet?"

Iron Man paused for a second before speaking slowly. "Not exactly."

"What's that mean?"

"They put me on fucking hold!"

Captain America let out a laugh and shook his head. "Be nice. Let us know when you find out the verdict."

"Will do, Cap. Go get him."

"Widow's already on it." Captain America exchanged a quick reassuring word with the police officers before slipping into the bank. The lobby was empty. So good. No hostages. He didn't expect any. The first couple of robberies weren't even realized until long after. The last time the kid had tripped and opposed himself on the way out. This time? The kid had burst through the doors and announced he was there to rob it. Like he was trying to get caught. Maybe he was…

"Look, kid." He turned slowly, taking in every inch of the room and wondering if the kid was there. "We don't want any trouble. You come out now and give yourself up, and we can help you. You don't have to…"

"Cap!" Iron Man interrupted him. "Finally got through to the school. He's not one of theirs but they're interested. They're sending a team to get him. They can track him once they get closer."

Cap nodded slowly, even though he was alone in the lobby. "They want us to back off?"

He was silent for a beat. "They didn't say that exactly. Just that they'd take over."

Cap considered for a moment. But he wasn't one to abandon a mission. Even if, to quote Hawkeye, it was stupid. "Widow, report."

"I got him." There was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What? Already?"

"Fucking shit!" Hawkeye whined loudly. "See? Next time, I'm staying home."

"Shut up, Hawk!"

Captain America let out a sigh. "Bring him in, Widow."

The doors were pushed open suddenly but nothing happened. His eyes widened, instantly worried. "Widow? Nat!"

"Right here."

He could hear her voice in front of him but nothing was there. And then suddenly… there was a yelp and Widow and the kid materialized. She had a tight hold on his arm. "He can turn anything touching him invisible too. But if you smack him, he loses concentration."

"Fuck you!" The kid spat at her and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth." Captain America snapped. "Lady present."

Widow smiled sweetly at him. "This lady will kick your ass again, kid or not."

"Don't let him go." Cap warned.

She nodded and yanked on him. "Play nice, kid. Or I'll let Hulk use you as a chew toy."

His eyes widened and he suddenly looked like a lost, scared kid. Steve pulled his hood off and ran a hand through his hair. "How'd you catch him?"

"The slightest shimmer in the light." She said, pulling him out the door. "Just barely noticeable."

Cap nodded slowly. "Iron Man, can we take him back to the tower?"

The armored superhero landed beside them as the exited the bank. "Uh… yeah! If he disappears again, Jarvis can find him. He can't leave without a code."

The kid looked at the ground and sighed. "Can't I just go home? I promise not to do it again."

Steve shook his head. "Sorry kid."

"He's telling the truth." Tony said. "He really is sorry for you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Dude, we have got to do better." Clint said, leaning forward in his chair. He leaned heavily on the table and slapped it. "That was just pathetic." Most of them were sitting around the table in the conference room. Banner hadn't been seen since they returned and Thor had left shortly after.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued to play with his something on his phone. He didn't look up it. "It's almost like you're hoping for an alien attack."

Clint visibly flinched but it seemed like Tony missed it.

"Look…" Steve said quickly, trying to get both of their attention. "Isn't helping anyone in any situation a good thing?" He looked over at Clint. "In any way."

Clint looked down at the table and let out a loud sigh. He drummed his fingers against the surface slowly, looking dejected.

Natasha caught Steve's gaze and cocked an eyebrow. Talk to him, she mouthed.

Talk to Clint? Steve barely knew the guy. But Natasha was staring at him and she really thought he could help? He nodded and looked over at Clint. "Clint. Can I talk to you?"

Clint shrugged and stood up. The two of them found an empty office room. Clint walked towards the desk and sat in the swivel chair. He spun around a few times.

Steve smiled slightly as he shut the door. "Jeffery. We need a few minutes alone."

"Yes sir." The robotic voice said squarely.

Clint let out an over exaggerated groan. "So what's on your mind, Captain?"

Steve crossed his arms and tilted his head. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Clint shrugged and spun the chair around again. "Nothing!"

"Nothing? Really?"

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, still spinning. "We have issues, alright? We all have our stuff." He leaned forward, staring at Steve. "Tony, Bruce, Thor, Nat. You. All of us." He leaned back. "I'm dealing with my stuff."

"You don't have to deal with it alone." Steve said sincerely. "We're all here for you."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thank you Dr. Phil."

Steve frowned and tilted his head. "What does that…"

"Look, I'm fine." Clint interrupted. "Nat just worries. I'm fine. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Two years is a long time." Steve pushed.

Clint stopped spinning and jumped up. He stepped closer to Steve, practically in his face. "See how long it takes you to get over Bucky."

Steve flinched and stepped aside. Clint slipped through the door and Steve called after him. "I just want to help, alright? If there's any way I can."

Clint glanced back but said nothing as he walked down the hall.

Steve sighed and turned to watch him go as suddenly Tony came running down the hall.

"Run!" He shouted, zipping past Steve.

"Rogers, Stark." Fury came into view. "A word." He beckoned them to follow him and turned.

Steve turned quickly and caught Tony.

"Aw Cap!" Tony whined but let himself be easily pulled along. "Goddamn it! I could have outrun him."

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled as he drug him through the doors of Fury's office.

"Have a seat, gentlemen."

"Oh fancy." Tony mocked as he sat down. Steve slapped him and Tony rubbed his arm.

"What is this about, Director Fury?" Steve asked calmly, trying to get whatever this was rolling before Tony and Fury were at each other's throats. Again.

Fury turned and grabbed a stack of folders off his desk. He tossed them towards the seated men.

Steve reached out and Tony stared. "Seriously? Papers? You expect me to read papers?"

Steve pulled the folders to him. "I'm good with papers."

"Come on, Cap." Tony said, slapping his arm. "Really, it's not all that hard to use the building's tech."

"No thanks." He said with a smile as he flipped the first folder open.

Tony leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "I'm not reading anything that's not on a monitor."

"What is this?" Steve frowned as he opened the other folders. Each held documents – photos and bios – of who Steve assumed were over superhumans of some variety. "Antman?"

Tony perked up at the codename. He scooted closer and leaned over. "What is this?" Tony repeated Steve's words and took over flipping through the pages. Wasp, Black Panther, Spiderman, Mocking Bird, Miss Marvel.

"These were on SHIELD's radar." Fury said. "Other possible Avengers recruits before the Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"So you want us to recruit them now?" Steve asked.

Fury crossed his arms and said nothing.

Tony shook his head as he pointed at Antman's file. "Hank's a pacifist. He's more interested in rehabilitating the bad guys than fighting them. Janet might be willing. I've never met the kid…"

Steve glanced at the Spiderman file and shook his head. "He's 16." He shook his head. "He's too young."

Fury shrugged and headed for the door. "You two wanted to be in charge. I'll leave it to you."

Tony narrowed his eyes after he left. He turned to Steve, frowning. "What do you think he's up to?"

Steve shrugged. "Why does he have to be up to something?"

Tony didn't answer. He got up and moved to Fury's terminal. "Jeffery, does Fury have the potential SHIELD recruits on here?"

"Yes." The AI responded.

Tony ran his hands over the terminal. "Open them."

"Access denied."

"Fuck you." Tony said evenly. "I created you. Open them."

"Access denied."

"Jarvis!" Tony snapped.

A minute passed before the AI answered. "Just a moment sir."

Steve stood up and stepped towards him. "Tony, he's going to find out you're snooping."

"My tower. My tech. My network. It's not snooping."

A video message appeared on the screen. "This isn't a trick, Tony." The recoded Fury said. "You should learn to trust."

Steve smiled as he turned back to the table and collected the folders. "He's right."

"Shut up! Jarvis, copy Fury's entire data bank to my personal network." He turned for the door. "I'll be in my workshop." Tony grumbled, pushing past Steve. "Jarvis, please inform Jeffery that the next time he disobeys me, I'm ripping out his circuits."

"I will make sure he doesn't, sir."

Steve shook his head slowly as he stepped out the door and watched him.

Bruce rounded the corner sudden and stumbled slightly as Tony pushed past him. "Uh…" He straightened and brushed himself off. "Steve." He waved as he stepped closer.

"I see you are yourself again."

"Yes." He nodded his head slowly. "That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Steve suppressed a sigh. It seemed everyone wanted something from him today. "Me?"

Bruce nodded. "I was wondering if… maybe…" He hesitated and shook his head. "No, never mind."

Steve sighed and this time didn't hide it. "Bruce, what do you need?"

"I was thinking… hoping… you could help me with an experiment."

"Sciency stuff really isn't my strong suit. You should talk to Tony."

Bruce shook his head. "No, he can't help me. You are… uniquely qualified."

Steve stared at him blankly.

Bruce rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly and didn't say anything.

Steve clapped him on the back as he stepped closer. "If you really need my help, I'll help you in any way I can. But you'll have to tell me how I can."

He sighed. "I wanted to do some genetic comparisons, between you and myself. I was hoping it could help me better understand what exactly happened to me and maybe… help me better control him."

Steve nodded slowly. "So what do you need? A blood sample?"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Some tissue cells."

Steve nodded again. "Whenever."

"Now?"

"Right now?"

"Or later…"

"Now is fine."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Steve's quick involvement in Bruce's experiment wasn't exactly quick. He spent the next four days, when he wasn't fighting giant radioactive spiders, in Banner's lab. Steve lost count of all the samples Bruce took. He took samples while he was sleeping and while he was working out and even while he was fighting.

Steve swayed a bit on his feet as he stepped into the kitchen. He rubbed at his head and sighed. "Bruce sure is thorough."

"You could have said no to whatever's he's making you do."

Steve shrugged and looked over at Tony. Tony sat at the kitchen counter, his hand in a bag of chops. In front of him on the counter top, Fluffy sat. Tony held out a chip and the cat was licking at it and attempting to eat it.

Steve frowned as he walked over and picked up the cat. "Stop feeding him chips. It's bad for him." He set the cat on the floor, petted his head, and opened the cabinets.

"It likes them." Tony said.

Steve pulled out a glass and turned for the fridge. Once again, the cat was on the counter, eating a chip from Tony's hand. "Tony! No!" He set the glass down and held up his hands. "Stop."

Tony paused and smiled. Then he grabbed the cat and a handful of chips and ran from the room. "Dickhead can have all the chips it wants!" He called after him.

Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and filled his glass. Ten minutes later, Steve was interrupted by Jarvis.

"Captain Rogers." He said.

Steve leaned back slightly. "You can call me Steve, Jarvis."

"Yes. Steve." The AI corrected. "I've located the spider's nest."

Steve sighed and started cleaning up. "Clint will be happy." He muttered.

There was amusement to Jarvis' voice. "He did enjoy having something to shoot at."

Steve smiled slightly. "Where's Tony?"

Jarvis let out a sigh. "Sir is still hiding from you, feeding chips to the cat."

Steve rolled his eyes. "He's a child."

"Yes." The AI simply said.

"Call everyone down here, please."

A few minutes later, Tony could be heard yelling, "Damn it Jarvis! Why didn't you tell me first?"

Steve laughed when he heard Jarvis' simple answer. "The Captain outranks you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It had taken them three days to rid the city of the radioactive spider nest. Jarvis hadn't been able to get an exactly number on the things. He had been able to locate the nest in an abandoned subway system under the city. But Steve had lost count of the number after the first hour. They just kept coming. And they popped up everywhere. And even after they cleared the nest and Tony sealed off all access to the old subway ruins, they were still getting reports.

"Steve, sir has asked me to inform you there has been another spider sighting. He's in route now."

Steve was in the garage, standing beside his motorcycle. He was moments from leaving and he paused, turning back. "Does he need back up?"

Jarvis was silent a second before answering. "He says no."

"Does he need back up?" Steve repeated.

"I do not believe so. Only two were reported. Sir should be able to handle that."

"Alright." Steve said, nodded. "Nat and I are headed over to visit Peggy. If he needs help, make sure he calls me."

"I will call you myself if sir is being too stubborn."

Steve had laughed at that. He left to meet Natasha and soon the two of them were greeting Peggy.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." She said as they sat down.

Steve smiled and shook his head. "No, never. But a tiny spider infestation kept us busy for a few days."

"Tiny?" She let out a laugh. "Steve dear, I saw the news. They were the size of ponies."

"Only some of them." He insisted. "Most were like small dogs."

Nat nodded. "Bigger ones make better headlines."

Peggy shivered involuntarily and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever size, they were not pretty."

Natasha smiled briefly and let out a laugh. "They were not."

Peggy smiled brightly at her. "Natasha, dear. It's good to see you."

She nodded. "You too, Peggy."

"How have you been doing?"

"I'm good."

"And living with a bunch of boys?"

Natasha smiled widely. "They're all babies. All of them."

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned down in his chair. "We aren't that bad."

"Clint is a heavy sleeper." Natasha continued on. "If the tower exploded, he wouldn't wake up. Banner avoids everyone like he's going to Hulk out at any moment. Thor doesn't understand anything because she's not from here. Steve doesn't under anything because he's not from now. Tony whines about everything. Everything!" She said loudly. "Us, Fury, the cat…"

Peggy's eyes widened and she held up her hand, interrupting. "Tony has a cat? Like a real cat? A real-real one? Not a robot?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah, he's a real cat. I have a picture." He pulled out his phone and attempted to open the pictures. He ended up in the camera app and it went off. "I just took a picture of my crotch…" He tried to open the picture to delete it. And then he was in messages. And then… "I just sent it to the whole team…"

Natasha cocked an eyebrow as her phone beeped. She pulled it out and smiled.

Steve stared at it blankly for a moment as his face slowly turned red. "Can you unsend things?"

"It's not a big deal." Natasha pulled her phone out, held it out in front of her, and took a picture of her chest. Then she sent it to all of the Avengers. "Peggy dared us to."

Peggy laughed and Steve sighed.

"Here." Natasha showed Peggy a picture of Steve and the cat on her own phone.

"Oh that is just darling! Steve, sweetie, you're so cute."

"Stupid phone." Steve grumbled and threw the thing at the floor. It flew back to him. He glared at it.

"I just love Tony Stark." Peggy announced as she threw her phone. And soon, as with all their recent visits, they resorted to watching the flying phones. All three zigzagged through the room. "Rover!" Peggy laughed. "Like Red Rover."

Natasha smiled. "Brachy. Like Brachypelma. A red tarantula."

"Oh that's clever, Black Widow." She winked.

Natasha looked over at Steve. "What's yours named?"

He rolled his eyes. "My cell phone doesn't have a name." The phone beeped. He looked won at it and frowned. My name is Sparky, the display read. "No, you don't a name." Steve said to the phone. It beeped again. "I am not talking to my phone. Shut up phone."

Natasha snatched it. "Sparky!"

Peggy's eyes lit up and she clapped. "That's what I named it!"

"Aw!" Natasha poked him. "Your phone likes it."

It beeped again and Steve snatched it back and shoved it in his pocket.

Natasha and Peggy talked for a bit. Steve attempted to contribute but after a while, he leaned back in his seat. He stopped paying attention. He stared at the ceiling absently. He was kind of wishing he was home. He was getting tired. After a while, Natasha brushed against him. "Hmm?"

"You still with us?"

He glanced between them and nodded. "Of course."

Peggy raised her eyebrows. Sometimes, Steve got the feeling that she could read his mind, see into his soul. And he hated it. "Nat, dear." She said. "Will you go ask the nurse if it's too late for a cup of coffee?"

Natasha nodded and slipped from the room.

Steve watched her leave, wishing she wouldn't.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

He turned to look at her. Honesty. Suddenly, he was happy she could read him so well. He shrugged and didn't answer.

"You look down." Peggy pointed out. "And tired. Are you having trouble sleeping again?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Is it Bucky?" She asked softly.

He hesitated. "Sometimes…" He said slowly.

"The other times?" She prompted.

"The team." He admitted softly. "Especially Tony."

Peggy tilted her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't talked about it before. He hadn't really tried to think about it. "It's always the same. He's got that…" Steve pointed to his chest. "Thing in his chest. Somehow… his armor short circuits and the thing fails… and he's dying and I'm not smart enough to help him." He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "I wasn't strong enough to save Bucky and I'm going to be too stupid to save Tony."

Peggy was silent for a moment. Then she leaned forward as far as she could and touched him gently. "Sweetie, why do you have to?"

He sat up and opened his mouth and closed it. "Because I'm the captain." He finally said after a moment.

She sat back and nodded slowly. "Then ask him."

"Ask him." Steve repeated.

She nodded again. "If you're worried about being able to save him, ask him how."

Steve shrugged and looked down. He didn't think it would be that simple. Asking might upset the mechanic. Pointing out his downfall…

A light knock at the door stilled them. Peggy patted his knee and smiled. "Come back in, Nat. We're done."

Natasha slipped in gracefully and sat back down. "She said it would be fine. She's having someone fetch a cart."

"Fantastic! It's not too late, is it? You can stay and have a cup of coffee with an old lady, can't you?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They got home and Natasha excused herself, leaving him alone. Leaving him with no excuse to not talk to Tony as Peggy had suggested. He wondered if someone how they had secretly discussed it. Steve sighed. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

Steve leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. He knew Jarvis wasn't actually in the ceiling, but it was growing to be a habit whenever he talked to him. "Is Tony here?" He asked.

"Yes. He is in his workshop."

He hesitated. "Is he… busy?"

There was a pause. "Sir says no. You can go up."

Steve sighed again and shook his head. "I didn't want you to ask him." He snapped.

"I apologize Steve. I didn't mean to overstep."

Steve shrugged as he pushed away from the wall. "It's fine. I'm sorry." He didn't really mean to snap. He was just tired.

"Captain, are you alright?" The AI sounded concerned.

"Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well." Steve stepped into the workshop and took a deep breath. He could do it. He could ask. What could happen? He'd ask, Tony would laugh, and he'd go on having nightmares.

"Steve! Great!"

He looked over at the very excited Tony and tilted his head, wondering what he was up to. Wondering if it was something good. Sometimes, it was hard to tell with him.

Tony clapped his hands together and smiled widely. "I've been looking for you!"

Steve shook his head as he stepped further into the workshop. "I came looking for you."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Now that you're here, I want you to meet…" He turned slightly and pointed. "That Thang over there."

The newly finished bot looked a lot like Dum-E and U, except it was much smaller and had lots of tubes. Steve stared at it a moment. "Tony, is that a vacuum cleaner?"

Tony frowned and shook his head. "No, he's not a vacuum cleaner! Alright, he's a vacuum cleaner. But he's a special vacuum cleaner."

Steve stared at it. "Tony, why'd you build a vacuum cleaner bot?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed behind him, where Fluffy the cat was sprawled out on the floor by Dum-E. "Because the fucking cat is a dickhead! It keeps getting fur all over my stuff!"

"He's a cat." Steve smiled. "Cat's shed."

"That Thang's job is to stop that." Tony said proudly.

Steve studied the bot for a second. Then he glanced at the others. "He?"

"Yes. He."

Steve tilted his head. "They're all boys."

"What?"

"All your bots, Jarvis, Jeffery. They're all boys, Tony."

Tony turned and looked at them wide eyed, like the thought never occurred to him. "Oh… well… I can't be accused of being a sexist. That Thang, get over here." He bent over the bot for a second and then jumped back. "Tada!" He had drawn…

"You drew… eye lashes on him?"

"He had a sex change." Tony looked down at the bot. "You are now a girl, okay? Don't get pregnant."

Steve laughed and shook his head. "You really are something."

"I should paint it pink. Girls are pink. Jarvis! That Thang needs pink! And bows!"


	2. A Pain That I'm Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep on going. Until someone gets eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I'm been sticking to one perspective, Tony or Steve, for an entire chapter. But certain scenes in this one really require me to jump. So… hope it's not hard to follow. Also, for this chapter, think Matthew Broderick.
> 
> And talk about restraint! This chapter and the one after it have been done. For like 4? 5 days? A week? I don't remember. But they've been done and I've held off posting. It's like a first for me. XD I have no willpower usually.

A month had passed since they day they all moved into the recently dubbed A.S.S. tower. Everything and everyone seemed to be settling in. Clint was becoming less moody and more sarcastic – Natasha assured everyone this was normal. Natasha was still doing Creepy-Ninja-Natasha things – moving without sound, popping up behind things, crawling through the air ducts, etc. – but she no longer surprised anyone. Thor began spending more time in the tower than at Jane's place. And he was breaking fewer things. Bruce stopped avoiding them as much. He still avoided everyone a lot. But less.

Even Tony was beginning to spend less time alone with his bots in the workshop and more time in the shared spaces… with the bots. But at least he was working around everyone else. And the easy, growing friendship between the two was lessening Steve's nightmares about Tony. The last one he had had been nearly three weeks ago and he immediately went to Tony, to try to talk about his possibly irrational fears.

But once again, Tony sidetracked him. He was rather good at that. "Tony, I need to talk to you." Steve said, stepping into the workshop and taking a deep breath.

Tony looked up and smiled. "Yeah, about the incident last week?"

Steve stopped and frowned. "What incident?"

Tony stood up and crossed the room towards his suit. He crossed his arms and stared at it. "When you sent a crotch shot to the whole team."

Steve's eyes widened and his face flushed. No one had said anything to him about it. He had assumed he was mistaken. Maybe he hadn't sent it. Maybe he even had dreamed it.

"I assume that was a mistake." Tony went on.

Steve sighed and wanted to flee from the room. But he didn't. He walked up to Tony and joined him in staring at the suit. "I was trying to find a picture of Fluffy for Peggy. She didn't believe you have a real cat."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to stare at him. "I spent a lot of time and energy designing that phone and making those tutorial videos. For you." He pointed at Steve. "I knew you wouldn't watch them." He shook his head. "I told you the phone would listen to you. You could have asked it to show her a picture of Dickhead and it would have found one."

Steve tilted his head. "It would?"

Tony threw up his arms. "Hell, you could have asked it to call Jarvis and get a live feed of the damn cat shedding all over my shit." He spun around and glared at the sleeping cat, curled up between Dum-E and That Thang on the floor.

"Oh…" Steve said slowly.

"I designed the voice capabilities for you." Tony went on, turning back around. "You don't know how to do something, you ask."

Steve shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I feel stupid talking o a phone." He admitted softly.

"You talk to Jarvis and the bots."

"That's different."

Tony shook his head. "Not really. Talk to the phone, Cap." He turned and walked back towards his computer monitors. "So I don't have to keep hacking into everyone's phones." He ran his fingers over the keys. "My time is very valuable."

Steve stopped. "You what?"

Tony smiled. "Only I saw it. I removed the message before anyone else could open it. I left Natasha's. Because that was funny."

Steve didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He felt relieved, of course. But also foolish. If he had only listened to Tony originally, he wouldn't have been in the mess, apparently. "Embarrassing yourself in front of teammates is not funny." He mumbled.

Tony glanced over at him and smiled. "Natasha doesn't have the same hang-ups. She wasn't embarrassed."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

On the surface, everything seemed to be going perfect. With everyone, with everything. Until it suddenly wasn't so perfect. And they weren't even sure why.

"Fluffy!" Steve, eyes wide, slowly stepped towards the open kitchen window. Fluffy sat precariously on the very edge of the wide windowsill. He was leaning over the edge, watching something on the streets below. And Steve was terrified! "Come on! Get away from there!" He tried to sound soothing, as to not scare the cat. "You could fall!"

Tony sat at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee and highlighting all the mistakes in the morning's Daily Bugle newspaper. "Steve, it's a cat." He said without looking up. "It won't fall."

Steve shot him a glare as he stepped closer to the window. "Why do you even have windows that open this high up?"

Tony shrugged and didn't answer as he highlighted a whole paragraph.

"Fluffy!" Steve held out his arms as he reached for the cat. "Come to daddy!"

Tony dropped his newspaper and set down his coffee. "Uh, no." He said, shaking his head. "Just no!"

Steve paused and glanced back. "What?"

Tony wagged his finger and shook his head. "You can't say that"

"Say what?" Steve grabbed the cat and earned a protest squeal. He closed the window and turned around.

"Daddy!" Tony said, standing up. "I'm daddy." He pointed to himself and then at the cat. "My cat."

Steve rolled his eyes, rubbing Fluffy's head. "It's a figure of speech, Tony."

"It doesn't matter, Steve." Tony snapped. "My cat."

Steve stuck out his tongue. "He likes me better."

Tony snatched the cat out of Steve's arms. "My Dickhead cat!" He said possessively. He held the cat up and stared at him. "I'm your daddy, okay? Not Steve. You live in my tower, you like my bots, you are my cat." He insisted. "My cat! Not his!"

Fluffy meowed and playfully swiped at Tony's nose.

Tony glared. "Okay. You can be his too, you Dickhead." He turned, and dropped the cat back in Steve's arms. "You can be mommy." He walked back over to the counter and grabbed his coffee.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Oh that is so wrong."

Tony shrugged as he took a swig of his coffee. "Take it or leave it."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." Tony said, draining his cup and grabbing his paper.

"Sir…" Jarvis sounded hesitant.

Tony snapped up alert instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." The AI said. "Bruce Banner just entered the garage looking… rather torn up. He wouldn't answer any of my questions and declined my offer to call anyone for help."

Steve and Tony exchanged a look. "Where is he now?" Tony asked.

"On the elevator, heading up to his room, sir."

"Let's go." Steve set the cat on the floor and they ran to the elevators. "Get us there first." They stepped off the elevator and stood in front of the other. Tony's eyes widened and Steve gasped as the door opened.

Clothes torn, hair disheveled, fear in his eyes, and then the blood. He was cut and bruised and just generally a mess.

"Banner!"

"What happened to you, Bruce?" Steve prompted.

He shrunk back and held up his hands. "Uh… it was… nothing…" He shook himself and pushed past them, clearly trying not to limp.

"Hey. What happened?" Tony pressed, following.

"We should take you to a hospital." Steve said.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

Tony shook his head. "Bruce…"

"I just… uh…" He stammered and rubbed at his neck. "I Hulked out by accident."

"Shit." Tony breathed out. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Bruce shook his head. "I was alone."

Steve crossed his arms. "You look like you got hit by a train."

His eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yeah. That's exactly what happened. I Hulked out and got hit by a train. But I'm fine. So leave me alone. Please." He slammed his bedroom door.

Steve turned towards Tony and tilted his head. "I thought the Hulk couldn't get hurt. At least not that bad."

"Yeah. Me too." Tony said slowly, nodding. "I'm going to have Jarvis scan everything. If there was a Hulk incident, someone had to have seen something."

Steve nodded. "Especially if it involved a train."

"Jarvis?"

"On it, sir."

Tony nodded. "I'll be up in a minute."

But he didn't find any proof to back up Banner's story. He hopped that only meant that their green buddy had been lucky. He Hulked out in some deserted place and got hit by some cargo train with low lights. Or something. It made sense. It would have happened that way. As long as he didn't think about it too hard. He didn't have any reason not to trust the man. Banner had never lied before. He had no proof.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir, Fury's on line for you."

Tony was playing with the schematics of Steve's bike. He had decided it needed an upgrade. He hadn't precisely asked for permission, of course. But he still needed to do it. "What?"

"Stark." Fury said. "We're picking up something big in the Atlantic ocean, off the coast."

Tony rotated the image of the bike and tilted his head. "What is it?"

"I'm having Jeffery hack into the Navy satellites. We're trying to get a visual. But it's big and it has the coast guard scrambling."

"We'll head out." He closed the file and stood up. "Send any intel when you get it." He took out his phone. "Avengers assemble! Fury's spotted something potentially dangerous and large off the coast. He'll send coordinates when he gets them." He was certain Steve was in the tower. But the rest of them he wasn't so sure where they were. He shoved the phone in his pocket and turned to his line of suits. He quickly jumped into one and turned around as the workshop door opened.

Steve stood in the doorway, costume and shield ready. He ran his hand through his hair, straightening it.

"That was fast." Tony said as he pulled his helmet on. He left the face plate open and smiled.

Steve shrugged and glanced down.

"Come on, Captain Spanglely." He pushed past him and headed to the elevator. "Let's go! To the roof!"

"Stark!" Jarvis patched Fury through immediately.

"What?" Tony snapped as the doors closed.

Steve smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He sighed. "Yes, Director Fury?" He said in a more serious tone.

"We have a visual."

Tony nodded. "Put it on the phones."

Steve pulled his phone out and held it out so Tony could see as well. Fury had been right. It was large. "Is that…"

"A large lizard?" Tony finished.

Thor had picked up his phone. "Is this normal on Midgard?" He asked over the line.

"No." Steve said, shaking his head.

Tony smiled widely and looked at Steve. "GODZILLA!" He screeched.

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are impossible!" The elevator stopped and they stepped out onto the roof.

"Whatever it is…" Fury continued. "We're getting reports and sightings. It's attacked a few fishing boats."

Tony smiled as he turned to Steve. "Need a lift, Cap?" He asked as his face plate shut.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood. "Just don't drop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cap." Tony said over his speakers. "Cap and I am enroute."

"Aye." Thor said loudly over their communication channel. "As well am I."

"Hawk and I are as well." Black Widow said.

Tony nodded. That was 5 accounted for. "Any word from the Hulk?"

"No." Hawkeye answered.

"Nay." Was Thor's response.

"Damn." Tony said. "That's the third time this week."

Steve shook his head. "I think it's been longer than that."

He glanced over at the captain. "Really?"

"Two such time frames." Thor said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Hawkeye agreed.

Tony sighed loudly. "Okay, when we get back, we've got to have a talk with him about teamwork."

"It's harder for him." Widow said.

"Dr. Phil moment over guys." Tony snapped.

"Who is Dr. Phil?"

They met Hawkeye and Black Widow on the docks. Tony set Steve down and hovered above the ground. He looked out at the ocean where Fury had said it should have been. "No sign yet. I'll fly out and get a visual."

"Tony!"

He flew out to the ocean without a word.

"Be careful!" Captain America said over the comm.

"Yes mom."

About two miles out, he spotted it. A giant, reptilian head jutted out of the water's surface. It was swimming. And it was moving fast.

"Uh… guys…" He started, watching it. "This thing is huge! Judging by its head. That's all I can see. The head."

"Man of Iron!" Thor closed in and pulled up beside him. "This is not of Midgard."

It spotted them and rose, revealing its spiked back. But it still didn't slow.

Iron Man hit it with a repulsor shot. Nothing. It seemed to bounce off.

Thor shook his head. "It is still coming."

Iron Man nodded. "We need to stop it before it reaches the coast."

"Aye." Thor raised his hammer, calling the thunder and lightning. Then he sent it spiraling down to the giant lizard. It ducked under the water.

"Well… this is going good." Iron Man grumbled. "Cap, get the police and coast guard on the phone. Have them evacuate. We need to get this thing on land to fight it."

"Copy." Came the Captain's reply.

"Copy?" He laughed. He flew in front of it as it surfaced to breathe and shot at it again. "Thor, get behind it. Let's see if we can slow it down and give them some time."

Thor nodded and they shot at it from both sides. They didn't appear to be harming it but they succeeded in pissing it off. It spun around and snapped at Thor. Then lurched after Iron Man.

"Those scales are fucking thick."

"It appears so."

Suddenly, it went underwater, deep, vanishing completely from sight. "Shit." He dropped quickly, hovering over the water. He couldn't see anything! "Jarvis, scan. Where'd it go?"

"Sir, I suggest moving. Now."

He saw the shadow and repelled to the side as it burst through the water and snapped its jaws where Iron Man had been a second ago.

"How's it going, boys?" Widow's voice called over the comm.

"Oh just great!" Iron Man shot at it again. "Fantastic. Thor and I are having a tea party."

Thor zapped it and it let out an ear-shattering roar.

"We will have to get back to you. Just be ready."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Captain America paced back and forth along the shoreline. He couldn't exactly make out the monster in the distance. What he could see was the storm from Thor's hammer and the light blue beams from Iron Man's repulsor's. Occasionally, he could hear roaring. He spun around to the calm looking Widow and bored looking Hawkeye. "That's it. We've got to get out there."

"Nix that idea, Cap." Iron Man's voice came over the line. "We're coming in. Fast. I think it knows we're near the land."

He looked up and saw Iron Man and Thor headed their way. Behind them, massive jaws snapped. He turned and raced up the beach towards a line of parked police cars. "It's approaching. Keep everyone back. We'll handle this."

Reporters crowded the line of cars. "Is it an alien?" One asked. "Where did it come from?" Another asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't…"

"Cap!" Hawkeye hollered, pulling an arrow from his quiver.

He turned and watched wide eyed as the… what had Tony called it? Godzilla? Its enormous head lifted high as it stepped out of the water and onto the shore. It could easily dwarf the A.S.S. tower. They couldn't let this thing get far.

Iron Man whipped around it, shooting. Thor spun around the other side. He drew up beside it and crashed the hammer against the side of its head. It shook itself, threw back its head, and roared.

"Uh… any ideas?" Hawkeye called loudly, shooting it in the leg. The arrow bounced off, not finding purchase.

Cap glanced up. "Weak spots?"

"Defiantly not the back or top of its head." Iron Man said, still attempting to shoot it anywhere. "That's all we could hit."

"Alright." Captain America said with a nod. "Thor, go for its eyes. Iron Man, try the belly. Hawkeye and Widow, go for the legs."

Hawk and Widow dived for the legs and Thor went for the head. Iron Man ducked the snapping jaws and came up under it, shooting at its belly. Steve slid under it and threw his shield. It bent over and roared. "That seems to have angered it." He said.

"No shit, Cap." Iron Man flew above it, shooting at its arms as it reached for Hawk. "Hey! Up here ugly!" He got its attention again. It snapped at him. "Uh… Thor. It would be great if we blind this thing."

"I am attempting to do so, Man of Iron." Thor grabbed its eyelid and lifted his hammer. He crashed it down as hard as he could. The thing lurched and pitched forward throwing Thor from its head.

"Watch the feet!" Captain America yelled.

"We need it on the ground." Iron Man called, shooting at the feet. It suddenly turned its good eye on him.

"Iron Man! Watch out!" Captain America called a second too late.

Tony glanced up as a pair of strong jaws snapped around him.

"TONY!" He screamed as the armored man vanished.

Hawkeye shot a net arrow as its legs and it stuck. "Thor!" He tied the end of the rope to another arrow and shot it in his direction.

Thor caught it and flew backwards sharply.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Jarvis! Jarvis?" He didn't get a response. "Cap? Anyone?" Nothing. "Oh great. Where the fuck am I?" It took another minute longer for his suit system to reboot. "Back up power at 75%." He said aloud more for his sanity's sake than anything else. Seldom was it when he was really alone, without at least Jarvis' voice in his ears. "Okay. Let's turn on the exterior lights. See where the hell I am."

The lights flickered on and he turned around slowly, scanning. "I appear to be in some sort of slime cavern…" Suddenly, the whole cavern turned violently and he was pitched backwards into the goo. And it dawned on him. "I'm in Godzilla's stomach." He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Great. This is great." He stood up. "Phony!" He popped his hip plate off long enough for his cell phone to escape his pocket. "Any reception?"

 _No_ , the display read.

He nodded slowly. He expected that. "Other functions normal?"

_Yes._

"Battery?"

_83%._

"Better than me. You play flashlight for me." He killed the lights on his suit as the phone lit up everything. "Also record. Because this is sort of cool. In a whole, 'hopefully I make it out so I can brag about this later' sort of way."

He was thrown down again and groaned loudly. "Damnit!" He screamed. "Don't kill it while I'm still in here!"

The phone's lights found him immediately and he stood up. "Okay. Stomach, right?" He looked at the phone. "Right?"

 _Right?_ The display said.

"Do you really think so?"

_Yes?_

He laughed and looked up. "I think we're still standing up…" He was thrown to the side again, violently. This time, he could swear he felt everything shift. "Alright. We're on its side." He got up again. "Okay. Quickest way normally would be right through… the belly, right? But from the outside, it was pretty tough. So it'll take a while. And all this rocking is surprisingly giving me a headache. So other options?" He looked at the phone.

_Kill it?_

"Kill it from the inside. Phone! You are a genius!"

The phone beeped happily.

"Shh!" Tony snapped. He turned slowly, listening. He could just barely… "The heart is that way!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They had it on the ground. Hawkeye had managed to get both of its back legs tangled up in his nets. Thor had blinded it completely and was now throwing his hammer at the monster's arms. And Captain America was banging its teeth in with his shield.

"Cap!" Black Widow ran up behind him. "Captain! STEVE! Stop!"

Hawkeye had climbed up it and stood on it smiling. "It's dead, dude."

"It is?" Steve pulled off his hood and sunk to the ground with a loud sigh. He shut his eyes and dipped his head.

Hawkeye knelt down, listening. "Hey Widow." He beckoned her towards him.

"I don't think we killed it." Widow said, peering at its stomach. She stepped closer.

Steve jumped up. "Tony!" As he stared, it began to glow. And then exploded from the inside. He jumped back to miss the repulsor blast.

Tony stumbled threw and collapsed. Steve caught him before he hit the ground and set him down gently. He popped his helmet off and struggled to breath for a moment.

"Tony…"

"I'm…" He gasped. "Fine. I just… used… all the… suit… power. To break through…" His eyes rolled back into his head and Steve caught him again.

"He is unconscious." Thor said.

Hawkeye had jumped off the monster and stepped closer. "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I don't know…" Steve pulled out his phone. "Call Jarvis."

"Captain!" The AI was relieved.

"Tony's unconscious." Steve said quickly.

"I've just uploaded sir's video feed from Phony."

"Phony?" Hawkeye asked.

"His cell phone." Steve said.

Hawkeye laughed loudly. "Tony Phony."

"It doesn't appear sir was physically hurt." Jarvis continued. "I believe he overloaded the suit diverting all power to the repulsors to blast through."

Steve nodded. "I think that's what he said before he passed out."

"He should be fine. He just needs to sleep."

Steve didn't look so convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODZILLA! Also, not the new Godzilla. Like I said, think Matthew Broderick. I LOVE that one.
> 
> Also… I have vacation bible school that I'm helping to run next week and then a cancer benefit I'm also helping to run which will last from June 16th – 21st. So I will not have time to write. But luckily, like I said, the next chapter is done. So there still will be an update. Haha.
> 
> Me? Running bible school? HA! That's funny, isn't it? I hate kids and I'm not into religion. Come on. Laugh with me laughing at me.


	3. Another Shot in my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been shorted out by the worm's saliva."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's my favorite. I hope you guys will enjoy it. It's totally my favorite. Please enjoy this chapter! Because it's just my favorite!

"I need to know how to save you."

No hello, no pleasantries, no announcing or asking if he could come in. Just suddenly, Steve was there, in his workshop, disturbing his work. And he was busy. He needed to get these designs done for work. For his actual job. Because Pepper was riding his ass about spending too much time playing hero and not enough time playing business man. And he had spent nearly two days sleeping the Godzilla incident off. And he had to wake up to her yelling at him this morning. Really. He'd been eaten alive and that still didn't earn him a day off in her mind. Okay… so he hadn't done anything work related in probably a week. Maybe more. Okay. Defiantly more. But still!

"What…" He glanced up. "Dum-E! No! Don't do that!" He grabbed the holographic schematic out of the bots' way and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't touch that! U! Come get Dum-E! Just… no. Don't."

Steve was silent for a moment, watching as Tony argued with the bots. U rolled over and was able to get Dum-E away from the workbench and block him from getting close again. Steve waited until it seemed safe to interrupt him again. He moved closer and stood right behind him.

Tony glanced up as the angry looking Steve towered over him. "What?"

"I need to know how to save you." Steve repeated.

"Yeah. I heard that." He pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up. At least the towering effect was less when he was standing. "But I'm unclear in… why?" He asked curiously. "Save me from what?"

Steve considered for a second before shrugging and gesturing to all of Tony. "Just… in general."

The second Tony had abandoned the holograph he was working with, Dum-E zipped around U and reached for it again. "Damnit, Dum-E!" Tony snapped. "Butterfingers!" He grabbed the schematic and placed it on the bot. "Watch this. Dum-E! Just no!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why he wants it." He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to Steve. "Uh… what?"

For the third time, Steve calmly repeated himself. "I need to know how to save you."

Tony shook his head. "Cap, I'm not getting what you want."

"I just…" Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. Like he was nervous. "Nat and Clint. They get injured, they go to a hospital. The Hulk I didn't think could get injured but still. Hospital, assuming we could get him there. Thor also doesn't injure. But if he did, we'd probably have to get him to Asgard. Me?" He pointed to himself. "I heal quickly but still, take me to a hospital. But you? What do I do about you?" He stepped closer and touched the arc reactor in Tony's chest, just barely gracing it with his finger. "What do I do about that?"

Tony laughed loudly and blew the question off. He turned to grab his tablet and started messing around with designs again.

"Tony." Steve did something he'd never done before. He grabbed Tony's arm forcefully and yanked the tablet from him.

"HEY!" Tony snapped.

Dum-E and U were on him at once, U reaching for Steve's arm and Dum-E for the tablet. Steve didn't look at the bots but relinquished his hold on both. "I need you to take me seriously, Tony."

Tony held up his hand and U backed off.

"You were eaten." Steve continued. "By a very large lizard."

Tony rolled his eyes and wrenched his tablet from Dum-E. "I'm fine, Cap." He set the tablet down behind him and turned back around. He crossed his arms protectively across his chest, hiding the blue glow. "This thing will run forever. Self-sustaining energy."

"What if it doesn't?" Steve pressed.

"It will." Tony insisted.

"You passed out." Steve pointed out.

Tony shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't. Not really. Maybe it could have been. But it wasn't. "I just overdid it a bit. I needed a reboot and a recharge." He laughed at his joke attempt.

Steve didn't laugh. "What if it bit you?" Steve said loudly. "What if instead of swallowing you, he tried to crush you. What if he crushed the chest plate in your amour? What if the arc was damaged?"

"Cap…"

Steve poked him again. "If this thing stops working and your heart stops beating, how do I save you?"

Tony squirmed a bit under his gaze. The Captain looked seriously. Like super, dead serious. And Tony wasn't a fan of talking about his short comings. And he really wasn't a fan of Captain Super Dead Serious America. He let out a sigh. "You bring me back here." He said in a softer, more serious voice. "As soon as possible. Jarvis and the bots can handle it."

Steve shook his head. "And if they can't?"

Tony rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in frustration. He didn't know what the man wanted. He gave him an honest answer. Honest answer. It was all he had. And it wasn't enough. "Then pray I'm conscious enough that I can hotwire myself to a car battery or something."

"Teach me." Steve said deadpanned.

Tony stopped. "What?"

"Teach me how to fix this." Steve stepped closer and circled the arc reactor with his finger.

Tony swallowed and took a step back, bumping into his desk. He could feel it suddenly, the rising panic. He wasn't exactly a fan of feeling cornered. "Back up."

With a nod, he did as was asked and took a step back.

Tony stepped around him and put a few feet between them. He walked to the middle of the workshop and stopped. He turned slowly. He took a deep breath. "Cap… uh…" He stammered a bit. "No offense, but…"

Steve turned to watch him but didn't follow. He shook his head. "I don't need to know how it works. Because I wouldn't understand." He added quickly. "But I don't have to understand. You tell me what to do, teach me how to save you."

Tony stared at him. So serious. So honest. So worried. He _was_ worried. Steve was honestly, serious worried. About Tony. He wondered if this had to do with the many nightmares Jarvis had informed him that Steve had woken up from. He had hoped the good Captain was finally getting over them. Jarvis hadn't reported one in a while. He'd have to ask Jarvis if this was the case or if the AI was keeping things from him. He really hoped it wasn't the latter. He didn't have time to reprogram the AI.

Tony watched the larger man fidget and he let out a sigh and shook his head. He trusted Steve. He did. He probably trusted him the most out of all of them. Scratch that. He _did_ trust the Cap most of all. But still… no one touched the arc. No one but him. The last person who did…

Steve was patient. Nervous, clearly, but patient. He remained silent during Tony's inner battle with himself.

Finally, Tony nodded. He stepped backward and held his arms out to his sides. "Jarvis. Full body scan. Create a holographic interface. Zoom and enhance the chest cavity to 700%."

"Yes, sir."

Tony started with the reactor itself. He removed it from the hologram and pulled it apart. He didn't go over the names or what each part did. Instead, he simply took it apart, put it back together, and took it apart again. He started out fast and then slowed down. After several times, he set the holographic pieces down and gestured to Steve. "You're turn." He stood up and turned towards his desk. "Jarvis, Dum-E, U… take over. I need to finish this before Pepper kills me." He retrieved his schematic from Butterfingers and began working on it again.

Steve stared at the transparent, giant arc and nodded. He sat down worked on assembling the holographic arc reactor. When he made a mistake, Jarvis kindly corrected him and either U or Dum-E showed him what he did wrong.

"Eeeeeeeeeerch!" Tony screeched loudly from his desk, not even sparing a second to look up. He imitated the buzzard from the Game of Operation. "In other words, you just killed me. Try again."

Steve did. Again and again until he made no mistakes. And then he did it again and again until he could do it just as fast as the first time Tony had showed him. And then Jarvis decreased the size and he did it again. And again when the model was life-size. And then he yawned. And he got tired.

And finally, Tony had enough. His project instantly forgotten the moment he stood up, he walked over to where Steve sat. With a smile, he patted the man on the back. "You just killed me three times in the past half hour. Go to sleep, Steve. We can play more tomorrow. I promise."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning – or really just a few hours later since he didn't really go to sleep – Tony stood outside the door to Steve's bedroom. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Back and forth, left and right, up and down, and… ugh! He couldn't _stand_ still. He couldn't _hold_ still. It was from the coffee. Or his excitement. But probably the coffee. It was most likely the coffee. He wasn't sure how much he had. "Jarvis." He whispered. "Is Cap awake yet?"

"No, sir."

Tony groaned dramatically and threw up his arms. "How long has he been asleep?"

"4 hours and 36 minutes." The AI answered with a hint of laughter.

"That's more than long enough, right?" Tony didn't wait for an answer. "Cap!" He yelled loudly, knocking on the door. "Hey Cap! Get up!" He paused, thinking he heard something. "Steve! Is that you?"

Steve pulled the door open and glared at him. "Yes, it's me. Who else would it be? It's my room!"

"Good!" Tony said with a nod. Like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. To him, it was. "So no intruders. Jarvis thought there were intruders."

"I did not!" Jarvis said indignantly.

Tony ignored him and clapped his hands together. "So while you're up… I have something for you."

Steve stared at him. "Tony… it's 5:30 in the morning. Normal people should be asleep."

Tony grabbed his arm. "Come on. It's awesome." Tony dragged him up to his workshop with some difficulty. Tony knew that even half asleep, Cap could beat him on every level. He knew that if the man didn't want to be pulled along, he couldn't be. But still, Tony felt the momentary satisfaction of being able to drag across the floor and push him down on the couch, in front of a rather large television that wasn't normally there. "Jarvis." He looked at the TV excitedly.

"It's ready, sir."

Steve blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes. He pointed at the TV. "Where'd this come from?"

"My room." Tony plopped down and looked at the table that sat between them and the TV. "Okay. Where is it? Who took it?"

"What? Took what?"

Tony swiveled around on the couch and looked at Dum-E's charging station. "Hey. HEY! I know it was you! Bring it back here! You are not authorized to play." The bot didn't move. "Jarvis! Who has it?"

"Dum-E does, sir."

Tony held out his hand. "Dum-E! Give it back. Now." The bot still didn't move. "Dum-E! I swear. City college. No. Worse. The local high school. Or a bottle factory. Is that what you want? To spend the rest of your existence screwing lids on bottles?"

Slowly, Dum-E rolled over, beeping slowly and softly. He held out a game controller and Tony snatched it. "Bad." Tony said, shaking the controller at him. "Go back to your charging station." He pointed towards the wall where it sat. "Everyone can watch except you." He turned back around and dropped the controller in Steve's lap. "Here. Keep it away from Dum-E."

Steve glanced down at it in confusion. "What is this?"

"On." Tony said, smiling goofily. And the TV turned on. On the screen, in red and gold lettering, it said, _100 Ways to NOT Kill Tony Stark._

Steve glanced Tony quickly and then back at the screen. "Tony…"

Tony pointed towards the corner of the screen. "Hit start new game."

Steve glanced at him again, looking utterly lost. "Tony, I don't know how to use this thing."

"Oh. Right." He took the controller back. For a split second, he'd forgotten. Of course Cap didn't know video games. Duh. "I can't believe you're never played a video game before." He hit the start button and pointed to the screen. "It's easy. Watch."

"Welcome to the Avengers, Captain America!" An animated game version of Nick Fury said. "My name is Director Fury and I am an asshole."

Tony beamed and Steve stared at the screen, too dumbfounded to pay attention to the words.

"Since I'm a one-eyed ass, I have a mission for you. Keep your eyes on Tony Stark. Since you have two eyes and I'm an ass." Fury vanished and was replaced with the words, _Mission: Keep Tony Stark alive._ _Level 1._ A digital Captain America appeared on screen standing in front of their building.

Tony held the controller out and pointed to the buttons. "Use the joystick to run. This button makes you jump. This one is punch, this is kick. This pulls out the shield. This throws the shield. Put it away and duck. And… this one calls your phone." He hit the button and Steve watched himself call for the phone. "Sparky!" The Captain America on screen said and a phone flew towards him.

Steve glared at Tony sideways.

"Press the phone button again when the phone is close to use it." Tony smiled widely as he leaned back. "You better call me soon. If you leave me alone too long, I blow myself up in the workshop."

Steve stared at him. "How did you… when did you…"

Tony was still smiling. "While you were asleep." He nudged the Cap's arm and pointed to the screen, trying to get him to look at it.

Steve frowned. "I was asleep for like 5 hours."

"Yeah." Tony shrugged. "If I had more time, there'd be more levels."

"How many levels are there?"

"100."

Steve laughed loudly and shook his head, still ignoring the game scren. "I sleep and you make a video game." There was an explosion on screen and the building collapsed. _GAME OVER!_ He finally looked back at the screen and frown. "What happened?"

"I told you." Tony said, pointing to the controller button that called the phone. "If you leave me alone, I blow up the building."

"Toooooony!" Steve whined.

"Come on. Play the game." Tony pushed against his shoulder. "The first level is easy. Call me and stop me from blowing up the workshop."

Steve rolled his eyes and made the Captain America on screen call for Sparky.

 _Call Tony Stark._ Game Captain America picked up the phone. "Tony! Come here!"

A game version of Tony appeared on the screen. "Okay, Cap!"

_Level 1 complete! You saved Tony! Level 2!_

Steve looked like he was trying really hard not to smile. "Tony, what does this have anything to do with what we were doing last night?"

"Later levels, I promise! Most of them." He shrugged. "Some of them were just fun. Actually most were just fun. Okay, honestly, the whole game is just for fun. But hey… there's truth in the levels. I swear."

"Tony…"

"Come on! Give it a try."

Steve looked down at the controller, clearly feeling foolish for playing himself. But he sighed and hit the call phone button again. This time, Tony appeared and asked him to help him build a new arc reactor for his chest. Steve completely the level quickly and moved onto the next. U, Butterfingers, and That Thang had rolled over and were sitting behind the couch. Dum-E remained at his charging station. For a while. But slowly and quietly, he joined the others.

With Tony laughing beside him, Steve played the game. Steve rebuilt the arc reactor, replaced it, removed it and repaired it with pieces from an alarm clock, and at one point, he actually hotwired him to a car battery.

He looked over at Tony in surprise. "This would actually work?"

Between fits of laughter, he nodded. "Yes."

Steve watched as Tony drunk himself so silly that he tripped and cracked the reactor, he got kidnapped by aliens that implanted a virus in it, and then a giant earth worm appeared on the screen.

"Watch this!" Tony said, howling with laughter. "Watch! Watch, watch, watch!"

The video game Captain America and Iron Man attacked the worm together. Cap is thrown backwards and Tony gets swallowed.

Tony laughs louder and falls down on the couch. His head brushes Steve's leg but he doesn't notice. "A worm! I get eaten by a worm!"

Steve has Captain America pull out his shield and throw it at the worm. It slices the worm in half and a knocked out Tony slides out.

"I've been shorted out by the worm's saliva."

Steve was laughing now as well. "How would that even happen?"

Tony's attempted to calm his laughter and took a few deep breaths. "Honestly… I don't know. I was struggling to come up with ways to kill myself. But see if you can figure out how I think it could be fixed."

Dum-E reached his arm over the back of the couch and Tony smacked it. "No. Not you. Steve."

Some short time later, Tony fell asleep, snuggled up against Steve's leg.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir!"

Tony's eyes fluttered but he didn't wake. He was asleep. Finally. Like really asleep, not like his earlier forced 'recharge sleep' where he woke up more tired than when he passed out.

"Sir?"

Because really. That sucked. A lot. And god he was tired. And he really just didn't want to wake up.

"Sir!" Jarvis urged louder. "You both need to wake up. At once! SIR!"

Tony let out a groan and tried to roll over. And the floor rushed up at him. He landed with a loud thud. And hit something. Hard. A table? Why was there a table in his bedroom like that? Why was he sleeping on the edge of his bed anyways? "Fuck!"

Arms grabbed him suddenly and hauled him up. He sat back on the couch and eyed Steve for a moment before rubbing at his forehead. Oh. That's right. He wasn't in his bedroom. Well that would explain the table. And the floor. "Ouch!" He whined. "Damnit, Jarvis. I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry, sir, but Clint is on his way up."

Tony looked up and glared. "So?" He said slowly.

"So, sir, I thought you'd appreciate avoiding him finding you in a compromising situation."

"What? Sleeping?" Tony glanced at Steve. "Sleeping is bad? Hey! I finished Pepper's shit. I'm good."

"It was the way you were sleeping." Jarvis explained vaguely.

Steve rubbed at the back of his head and looked at the TV. "You fell asleep with your head in my lap. I didn't want to wake you… because you didn't sleep last night…" He said slowly. "I had Jarvis turn off the game and I must have fallen asleep too."

"Oh." Tony shrugged. "Is that what all the fuss is about?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't care what Clint thinks."

"Fine." Jarvis said. "The next time you two sleep together, I will not wake you up."

Steve's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened and he promptly looked at the floor.

Tony yawned and leaned back, pretending he didn't notice. He'd tease the Cap later. But not with Clint about to walk in. The guy embarrassed too easily. He really needed to get over that. "Good. Thank you." He stretched his arms above his head and popped his neck. "Because I could defiantly go back to sleep."

"Tony!" The archer burst in without an invitation. And very loudly. "Hey! Dude! You busy?" He vaulted down the steps and raced over, zigzagging around the various bots.

Tony glanced at Steve, who was now avoiding eye contact. "No. I think we're done here." He said, looking back at Clint.

Clint looked between then. "Good. Uh… what were you doing? I'm not like… interrupting… something, am I?"

Tony shook his head and waved him off coolly. "We were testing a videogame idea I had last night."

"A video game?" Clint's eyes lit up, catching sight of the controller. "Dude! About what?"

Tony glanced at Steve. "Us." He said. "All of us."

"Dude that would be awesome!" Clint grabbed the controller off the table and spun around. "Can I see?"

"No." Tony bent forward and snatched it back. "Perfectionist." He pointed to himself. "It sucks. It needs more work."

Clint pointed to the silent Steve, whining. "You let Cap play it and he knows nothing about gaming."

"That's the point."

Clint rolled his eyes and pouted.

"If that's all, Clint, I'm busy." Tony said, standing up. "Jarvis, has Pepper called yet?"

"Yes, sir. About an hour ago."

"Ah." Tony rubbed at the back of his neck. "Was she upset?"

"No. She wanted me to express her gratitude to you for completing your project on time."

Tony's mouth hung open for a moment. "She did? Wait… I did?"

"Yes." Jarvis said. "You sent it over right before you invited Captain Rogers up to test your game idea."

"Oh. Yes. I did." No he didn't. But Jarvis must have.

"Hey!" Clint waved his arm erratically. "You said you weren't busy."

"Damn. Fine." Tony crossed his arms and turned around. "What did you say you wanted again?"

"I didn't say." Clint smiled. "I was wondering if you could look at my bow and…"

"Where is it?" Tony interrupted.

"Uh…" Clint looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights. "Downstairs. In my room."

Tony stared at him.

"I should go get it…" The blond said slowly.

"Since I don't have x-ray vision, yes." Tony said with a nod. "That would be an excellent idea." Tony paused for a second and smiled. "How awesome would that be? Jarvis, is that out of the realm of possibilities?"

"At the moment, sir, yes. You are much too busy."

"Damn." Tony shrugged and gestured to the door. "Go."

Clint dashed towards the door and Tony shook his head. Steve stood up, moving for the first time since they were interrupted. "Why did you lie about the game?"

Tony looked over at him. "I don't want him touching it." He said firmly. He turned and grabbed his tablet. "Jarvis close all files for the game and open all of the Hawkeye folders."

Steve moved around to the back of the couch and leaned on it. Dum-E perked up and bumped against him and Steve absently began rubbing what one might consider his head. "Isn't it better if everyone knows?"

"No." Tony said flatly. "The idea of Clint rooting around with my parts… no. Just no." He shook his head. "Only you."

Steve said nothing and when Tony glanced back, the Captain had the largest, goofiest smile he'd ever seen.

Tony glared. "Shut up. And fuck off. I'll have Jarvis install the game in your room but no one else is allowed to see it."

Steve smile faded and he shrugged. "I don't know. It seems weird to play by myself."

"It's a one-player game, Cap."

"I meant by myself. Alone. It was fun playing in here, with you." He said softly.

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. I'll leave it here. But I'm serious. No one else. They can't see or know about it. Because Clint will want to play it."

Steve nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Don't do that." He turned to his workstation. "You make it through the whole game and you can try everything out on a real scale prototype. You make it through that, and I'll let you take apart the real thing."

Steve nodded slowly, still petting Dum-E. His hand still when he realized what Tony just said. "The real… Tony! No."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Jarvis! Now we have to make an Avengers game…"

"Okay! I got my bow now."


	4. It Matters to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he looks you in the camera lens and asks, 'Hey Sparky! Did Tony kidnap you?' Then by all means, of course tell him yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In working on the promised kissing chapter… I may have added a chapter. And then in working on that chapter… I added another chapter. So this is not the promised kissing chapter in which I told a couple people it would be. But for SURE this time, it will be chapter 11. Also, I've finally decided on the background relationships. But they aren't really important. They are background. And won't be mentioned for a while.

Tony rubbed at the back of his neck and leaned back. He had spent the rest of the entire day with Clint, talking about his damn bow. And his fucking arrows. And a bunch of other archery related shit he just didn't care about. Well… it wasn't that he didn't care. Because he actually loved getting his hands on the archer's equipment. And designing new arrows kicked ass, to quote the blond. But at the moment, his attention was split. And he would much rather focus his time and energy on the Cap issue. That was a pressing matter that needed to be resolved. Like yesterday.

"Jarvis." He leaned farther back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you been keeping tabs on Cap like I asked?"

There was a pause. "Of course, sir."

"And?" Tony prompted.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Jarvis!" Tony knew he was lying. Jarvis really shouldn't be lying to him. "I was under the assumption that the night terrors had stopped."

"No, not stopped. Up until your run in with the giant lizard, he had them a couple times a week. He doesn't always remember them."

"Jarvis!" Tony whined and shook his head. "Any idea what they're about?"

"Yes." Jarvis answered flatly.

"Can you elaborate?" Tony asked. "Is it Bucky?"

"Occasionally." Jarvis answered. "But the bad ones, no. Not since he moved in. The bad ones aren't about Bucky."

"Who are they about?" Tony asked slowly.

Jarvis was silent.

"Who, Jarvis?"

"You, sir." The AI sighed. "But you already knew that. Stop playing games."

Tony leaned toward on the table. "How do you know so much anyways?"

"His first night terror about you, he woke up screaming your name. I asked if he needed your assistance and he adamantly said no. I then asked if he wanted to talk and we did for a while. He asked me not to tell you. He didn't want to worry you."

"Judas!" Tony screamed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! This whole time! I really need to rewrite your entire code!"

"He appeared to be getting better, sir."

"Well what happened?"

He was silent a moment. "You were eaten alive, sir."

Tony considered that for a moment. "Oh yeah."

"He hasn't slept well since it happened." Jarvis paused for a moment. "Except perhaps the brief period in your workshop."

"Seriously?" Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He can't sleep in the new bed I overpaid for but he can sleep on my filthy, worn, fur covered couch? While sitting up?" With my head in his lap, Tony thought. But he didn't voice that one.

"Yes." Jarvis answered simply.

"Damnit!" Tony slammed his fist on the table. "How do I fix him?"

"Sir, it's not something…"

"I should just ask him." Tony said, more talking to himself now. "Can I ask him? He asked me." He shook his head. "I don't want to ask him. Okay… so… I don't ask outright." He drummed his fingers lightly on the table, thinking. "Okay… so the nightmares are mostly about me and Bucky then, right? I solved the me part. Didn't I?"

Jarvis didn't answer.

"I'm serious." Tony insisted, leaning back. "I'm being serious. The game is serious!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine. It was for fun. But still. Serious! I'll prove it to him. I'm serious. He'll realize I'm serious and he'll stop worrying about me." Tony tilted his head to the side. "Okay, no he won't. He worries about everyone. But he'll stop dreaming about me dying, right? Jarvis!"

"Sir, you don't need me to carry on this conversation."

"Jarvis!"

"Yes." The AI answered. "I believe you can help ease his mind. It also wouldn't hurt to actually be more careful in the field."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved him off. "That leaves Bucky. I can't fix that alone. We have to find him."

"Sir…"

"The Winter Solider. Bucky Barnes… he has to be somewhere." Tony stood up and clapped his hands together. "Jarvis, divert all attention to locating him."

"Sir…"

"All attention. I'll take care of everything else." He turned to the bots. "Dum-E, where's Dickhead?"

Dum-E turned and pointed. The cat was sprawled across the couch, sleeping. And shedding.

Tony glared at it. He snatched the cat and immediately Dum-E rolled over. "Aren't we past this part yet?" He motioned for the bot to follow him and set the cat down on his work bench. "Uh… stay! Dickhead stay!" He held his hands up. "U, open the security cameras on the monitors over there." He pointed to the other side of the room. "Keep an eye on the Cap for me."

He turned to Dum-E who was reaching for the cat. "Dum-E, we are going to teach Dickhead a new trick. It will not hurt him. I promise."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The cat had been easy enough to train so far. Jarvis and the bots had taught him to use the 'nose print' scanners Tony had developed to operate the pet doors and elevators. He was able to be 'called' to the workshop anytime Dum-E wanted by the beeping mechanism in his collar. Dum-E, unknown to Tony, had even been able to train the cat to 'find Tony.' Jarvis had watched that particular training session with silent amusement. And approval.

So when Tony asked Dum-E if the cat could be trained to 'find Steve,' Dum-E had chirped happily.

It didn't take long. Dum-E had a weird connection – a bizarre understanding – with the cat. And the cat was smart enough to understand the beeping of his collar. So when Tony opened up a vent on Steve's floor and shoved the cat in, Dum-E was able to lead the cat through until he ended up in the floor boards of Steve's room.

It was a good idea. He was certain it was a good idea. It was his best idea. Ever. It was a GREAT IDEA!

Tony bent over U, watching as Steve tossed on his bed. "Turn up the volume." Tony said. He didn't like watching the security video feeds. It was something he preferred to leave to Jarvis. But drastic times… He could hear Steve whimpering and sighing. And he could just make out the meowing.

It got louder and Steve stilled. He opened his eyes. "Fluffy?" He sat up and looked around. "Fluffy?" The cat whined louder and Steve's eyes widened. He jumped up and bent over the air vent in the floor. He ripped it up and Fluffy popped his head out. "How did you get in there?"

Steve pulled him out and held the cat against his chest as he let out a loud meow. "Dum-E must be worried. Let's get you back up to the workshop and see if Tony can figure out how you got in there."

"U!" Tony scrambled back. "Turn off the security cameras and get some music playing. Dum-E, frantically look for the cat. Loudly. Butterfingers, bring me something I can pretend to repair. That Thang, there's fur on the couch. You're fired. Now go! Operation Use Dickhead to Cheer Up Cap is in full swing!" The bots all rolled off to their duties and Tony grabbed a screw driver.

A few minutes later, Steve entered to the sound of vacuuming and the Spice Girls. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled as he walked over to Tony's workbench.

"U picked the music." Tony said. "I just wanted to make that clear."

Steve nodded slowly as Dum-E rolled over. The bot crashed into a few things as he reached out his arm. Steve smiled and held the cat out. He jumped down and rubbed against the bot's base. "I found him in my vent."

"The vents?" Tony said, pretending to pay more attention to… what the hell had Butterfingers given him? He sent a glare to the bot beside him. "Yeah, he's done that before. But I thought we fixed that."

Steve patted Dum-E and the bot began rolling around him in wide circles. The cat playfully swiped at the bot as he rolled past. "Well… he seems to be fine." He glanced over at Tony. "What are you working on?"

Tony glanced down at whatever it was and shrugged. "I don't remember. So nothing important." He tossed it at Butterfingers. "Uh… put that back… wherever it goes."

Steve scratched at his head and turned back to the door. "Uh… well… I'll see you tomorrow."

Tony frowned and cross his arms as he watched the Captain leave. "Well that was a fail."

"Sir, if I may…" Jarvis started.

"No you may not." Tony said flatly, cutting him off.

"You should just ask him…"

"No."

"At least ask him to stay for a bit."

"Get back to work, Jarvis. Dum-E, bring Dickhead here. We're going to try again. And when Steve comes down, I expect you to convince him he needs to stay."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Phony!" Tony whispered. It was early. Like really early. In the morning. It was almost 8. In the morning. And it was early. And the Cap was asleep on his couch with Dickhead in his lap and his arm draped around Dum-E who was pressed against the side of the couch. It was rather… well whatever. Phony had taken pictures. And Tony didn't stop him.

The phone hovered in front of him. _Yes?_

"Locate Steve's phone." Tony whispered.

 _Tracking Sparky…_ The display said. _Sparky is charging on the nightstand in Steve's room._

He glanced over and let out a soft sigh. "Go get him and meet me in my room." He turned back to the phone. "I need a shower." He said to himself as the phone zipped off.

Twenty minutes later and he was stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. The two phones hovered nearby and he waved for them to follow him as he walked out into his bedroom. "Sparky, I need your help." He said as he ran a towel through his hair.

 _How can I be of service?_ Sparky's display read.

"That depends." He dropped the wet towel on the floor and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you keep this little meeting a secret from Cap?"

_You want me to lie to my owner?_

"No… of course not." Tony said shaking his head. "If he looks you in the camera lens and asks, 'Hey Sparky! Did Tony kidnap you?' Then by all means, of course tell him yes. But he won't ask. Ever. Because it won't occur to him. So I just need you to not bring it up to him."

_Why?_

Tony rolled his eyes. "Stupid annoying phone." He mumbled. "Because I'm worried about him and I want to help him."

_I will help Tony help master._

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh that is awesome! Phony! Do you call me master?"

 _No._ His phone said.

"What do you call me?"

_I am not at liberty to tell you._

"Under whose authority?"

_Jarvis?_

"What…" He shook his head. It didn't matter. It wasn't important. Well not now anyways. Later, if he remembered, it would be. "Okay, Sparky. You spend a lot of time with Cap."

_Yes._

Tony turned to rummage through his closet. "And enough time in the company of other humans?"

_Yes. Most frequently you, Peggy, Natasha…_

"Yes, yes. I don't need a whole list." He said, waving his hand. "Just a confirmation you understand human emotions."

_Yes._

He threw his clothes on his bed and sat down. "Your assessment of Steve Rogers?"

Sparky followed and hovered within reading distance. _Master is happy with Peggy and Natasha. He is most happy with you. When he is alone, he is sad. He is saddest at night. He doesn't recharge._

"Recharge? Oh… sleep." Tony let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes. He looked over at Phony. "So what do we do?"

_Present?_

"A present? For the Cap?" He shrugged. "It's not a terrible idea." He looked over at Sparky. "Any ideas?"

 _Art!_ The phone beeped excitedly.

"What… like a painting?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Something to hang on his wall is not going to help."

Sparky beeped. _No. Art supplies._

"Art supplies?" Tony repeated.

_Peggy talks about master being an artist long ago. But he doesn't do it anymore._

Tony leaned back and tilted his head to the side. "So you two think art supplies might cheer him up."

 _Yes._ Both of their displays read at once.

Tony shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He pointed at Sparky. "Go back to your charging station. Say nothing to Cap, alright?"

_No, sir._

"Good."

Tony returned to his workshop to find Steve awake, sitting up on the couch and rubbing at his eyes. Dickhead jumped up and ran over to Tony as he stepped through the doors. The cat purred and rubbed against his legs. "Uh… yes. Good morning, Dickhead." He stepped around the cat. "You're getting fur on me."

The pink bot immediately perked up and rolled over. She quickly vacuumed up the small tuft of fur off Tony's pant leg. Then she backed up and waited.

Tony nodded. "You are unfired."

Steve rose to his feet, stretching and yawning as he did so. "You fired your bot?"

Tony pointed at the pink bot. "She wasn't doing her job. There was cat fur on the couch."

Steve shrugged. "She can't be everywhere at once. It's a big place."

Tony crossed his arms and tilted his head, thinking. "So you're saying I need to make a That Thang 2?" He lifted his arm slightly and held up two fingers.

Steve shook his head. "No… I meant…"

"That Thang!" He glanced down at the bot. "Do you want a twin sister?"

"Tony, that's not what I said."

"Too late." He turned for his work bench. "It's already in here." He tapped himself on the side of his head.

Steve nodded slowly. He watched Tony for a few minutes in silence. Or as silent as it could be with Dum-E crashing into things. Finally, Steve walked over to Tony. "Uh… sorry about… last night." He said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

Tony didn't glance up. "What?"

"Sleeping… on your couch. I didn't mean to."

Tony shrugged. "It's fine. Probably mandatory."

"Mandatory?"

Tony stopped and looked over at Dum-E. The bot was playing with his blender. "Dum-E's old. Really old. He was the first thing I ever made by myself. And I wasn't… He was a failed experiment in every way but…" Tony shrugged. "He is what he is. And he's attached to the cat. And the cat is attached to you. And until I can figure out how he's getting into your damn vents… maybe you should sleep up here."

Steve had turned to watch Dum-E. And he smiled at the bot. And then his eyes widened as he looked back at Tony. "I should?"

Tony shrugged again. "I can't have Dum-E freaking out. It's not good for him."

"So… you want me to sleep on your couch?"

"Is it the cat fur? Because a second…"

"I don't mind the fur."

"Then is it uncomfortable? I can get a new one in like 10 minutes."

"No." Steve smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I actually slept pretty well. But I just… don't want to get in your way."

Tony stared blankly at him for a moment. Then he looked around the large room and gestured. "Does it look like you're in my way? Seriously."

"I…"

Tony rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to help Dum-E and Dickhead, that's fine. I can just build a new bot and buy another cat. It's perfectly fine."

Dum-E dropped his blended and rolled over to Steve. He reached out for the Cap's shirt and tugged on it.

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're both trying to guilt me into sleeping on your couch."

"Yes." Tony said quickly.

Steve shook his head slowly. "Fine."

"Good. I've got an errand to run so…" He forgot about Thang 2 and pointed towards the door. "Later." He dashed out the door, leaving Steve watching him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

An hour later, Tony found Steve still in the workshop. Freshly showered and dressed and the smell of coffee and sugar clung to the room. He smiled as he stepped into the room and set a rather large box on the floor. Steve was laughing and Tony could hear his video game Captain America talking.

"No! No, Dum-E, not that way!" Steve laughed.

Oh hell no! "Hey!" Tony walked towards them, his arms crossed. "What did I say?" Dum-E sat beside the couch with the controller in his claw. "Dum-E! You are not authorized to play!" Dum-E lowered himself, like he was trying to hide behind the armrest of the couch. Yeah, there was no way that was working. "I can see you. You're bigger than the couch. You cannot hide behind it."

"Aw! Come on, Tony." Steve said, still laughing. "I was just… he… we…" Steve looked over at the bot. "I got nothing. No excuse." He turned back to Tony. "I asked if he wanted to play. He did."

"Dum-E!" He pointed to the wall. "Charging station. Now."

"Tony! Don't yell at him. It was my fault."

"Don't caudle him. He knows the rules." He glared at the bot for a moment before shaking his head. "All of you. Bottle factory. I swear." He looked down as That Thang bumped softly into his leg. "Did you vacuum the couch?" She nodded. Tony narrowed his eyes. "The whole workshop?" She nodded again. Tony nodded. "Good."

"See? You don't need a second one."

Tony smiled and looked down at the bot again. "The living room?" The bot zipped off towards the door. "Yes. Yes I need two." Tony's side beeped and he looked down. "What?" He pulled out his phone.

_Steve's gift?_

"No. I just got back." Tony snapped. You know that. You've been with me the whole time. Have I given it to him yet?"

_No._

Steve frowned slightly and Tony turned away. He crossed the room towards his desk. "Then don't ask."

_I was reminding you._

"Yeah, actually that's a probably a good idea." He glanced over at the forgotten box. "Fine. Good job, Phony." He brought the phone closer. "Is Sparky here?" He whispered.

_Yes._

"Good."

"I can hear you, you know." Steve said loudly. "Like everything you just said. Super hearing."

"Ah." Tony released his hold on his phone and it floated beside him. "Then it won't seem weird if I yell, 'Hey Sparky!'"

Steve stood up as his own phone beeped in his pocket. He did not take it out. "No, it's still weird for you to call my phone… uh… to yell for my phone."

"Well… sorry. But he's involved."

"Involved with what?"

Tony pointed to the box on the floor. "They got you a present."

"They?"

"The phones."

Steve stared at him. "The phones… got me… a present?"

Tony shrugged and walked over to his monitors. "Is it really that hard of a concept?" He asked, running his fingers over the keys.

"Yes." Steve followed slowly. He stopped near the box and Phony flew over to join him. He waved awkwardly at the phone.

"It's really not." Tony said, opening That Thang's schematic files. "Phony and Sparky were talking how when you're with Peggy, she keeps asking about art shit because you used to do art shit but haven't since the '40's. So Phony told me you needed art shit. So art shit."

Phony beeped loudly.

"He's mad at you for spoiling the surprise." Steve said with a smile.

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh he was going to find out in a second."

Steve's eyes widened as he looked at the phone's display. "Now he's calling you something I don't want to repeat."

Tony's head snapped up. "Phony! Here! Now!" He pointed towards the floor.

The phone hovered near Steve for a second before darting off to the other side of the workshop.

"Hey!" Tony dashed off after him. "Come back here, you stupid excuse for a flashlight!"

Steve stepped closer to the box and knelt down on the floor. "You got me art supplies?"

Tony continued to chase his phone around the room. It turned a corner and he jumped, his fingers just brushing it. "Phony! Now!" The phone beeped and flew higher. Tony stopped, out of breath, and crossed his arms. "Fine. It was your idea to get Cap a present and now you're missing him opening it."

The phone immediately zipped over to Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes, already forgetting why he was chasing it. He returned to his workstation and tried to pretend that he wasn't watching the Cap. It was easy, actually. Phony was recording it. And Tony opened a live feed on one of his monitors. Oh he loved that phone. He really could watch everything Steve was doing at that moment without him knowing. That wasn't creepy. At all. Uh… Steve! Yes. The way he knelt by the box with grace. The way his hand lingered on the lid a bit too long. The way he gazed at it with such wonderment. Steve pulled it open way too slowly and for a moment, looked like he was going to cry. Damnit! Tony was going to smash both phones into a million pieces. And then use those pieces to make a target for Clint to use in practice. He didn't want to make the man cry again.

Dum-E rolled over behind him and tried to peer in. Steve smiled and blinked at the box as he dipped his hands inside. Gingerly – too much so in Tony's mind – he lifted the contents out. Sketchbooks of different sizes and materials, drawing pencils, charcoal pencils, pastels… Steve was clearly overwhelmed. Very clearly. Had the man ever gotten a gift before? What the fuck? It was just some paper and pencils.

Tony closed the video feed window and tried to busy himself with… what was he doing? Were those… That Thang's blueprints? Why was he… oh yeah! He promised the bot a twin sister. "Jarvis… oh wait. Never mind. I forgot you're busy. Don't answer. Dum-E… no wait. Not you. U and Butterfingers! Get over here. Let's get Thang 2 born."

"Tony…"

Tony held up his hand and pointed to the phone hovering near Steve. "Talk to the phone. It was all him. I'm busy." Yeah, he was an ass. But things in here were getting a bit… too emotional for him. And he didn't want to process.

"Sir, I know I have a new assignment but I have completed a previous assignment…"

"Shut it!" Tony snapped. "Dum-E. Why don't you pose for Cap so he can try out Phony's present while I go get more coffee." He slipped out the door without waiting to see if either listened to him. He made his way to his unused home office and shut the door behind him. "Okay, Jarvis. Shoot."

"I've completed my examination of the lizard…"

Tony smiled as he dropped into the chair. "Say it."

"Sir…"

"Jarvis."

The AI didn't answer for a long moment. "Godzilla." He said finally. "I've completed a full scan of the samples you provided. And I've analyzed the video Phony took."

Tony nodded slowly, leaning so far back in his chair that he was pretty much laying down. "And?"

"I am certain." Jarvis answered. "Thor is correct. It was not of Earth. There are no similarities to any reptile species anywhere on Earth."

"Alien then?"

"Yes. This is where I am forced to stop."

Tony sighed and nodded slowly. "The spider infestation was something I could understand." He mused aloud. "It looked like they'd been down there growing for years after that spill caused them to shut the place down. But that thing? How does a reptilian creature that big go unnoticed for any amount of time?"

"It doesn't, sir. There is no trace anywhere."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hence the alien comment."

"Yes, sir."

Tony was silent a moment, thinking. He'd consult with Thor about the possible alien origin of Godzilla. Later. Much later. It was dead. It wasn't important right now. "Bucky?"

"Nothing yet, sir."

"Keep on it." He stretched in his chair and let out a sigh. Steve and Bucky and alien Godzilla… what was next? He stifled a yawn and was just about asleep when Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, I've been asked to inform you, Nick Fury is on his way up."

Tony didn't open his eyes as he said it. "No."

"Would you change your mind if I was told me was in a… good mood?"

"How could anyone tell that?" He sat up slowly and nodded. "Fine. Let him in. And stick around. Don't leave me alone with him. In case he tries something funny. Save me, please.

"Very well, sir."

A few minutes later and the one-eyed director strode in. "Stark." The man actually smiled.

Well, it was what Tony assumed passed for a smile to Nick Fury. The very tips of his mouth were curled in the tiniest amount possible. Yeah, that was a smile. He was sure of it. He smiled back with a more clearly pronounced smile. "Fury."

"Short and sweet." The man said, crossing his arms and seemingly taking up the whole room. "Hill had an idea. A launch party."

"A launch party?" Tony repeated, frowning.

Fury nodded. "The mayor, the governor, police and fire chiefs. All the important decision making people. Smile, play nice, and show them you are serious. All of you. And maybe it'll keep them off my back about the building's name."

Tony's smile widened. "You like it, don't you? Admit it. A.S.S. is an awesome name."

He glared. Then rolled his eyes and shook his head. But he didn't actually disagree. And that made Tony laugh. "Hill is putting it together." Fury continued. "I need you on your game. There will be no alcohol." And his serious face made an entrance.

Tony nodded his head. "Oh yes there will be."

"Tony. Please."

Tony's eyes widened. "First name. Wow. Serious face."

He sighed and turned for the door. "I will let you inform your team." And he was gone.

Tony rocked back in his chair, thinking. Yeah, it could be fun. "Jarvis, do it for me."

"Yes, sir." He AI said, not missing a beat.

Tony jumped up. "Cap would love a party."

"No he won't, sir."

"Who doesn't love a party?"

"It's a business event, sir."

Tony shrugged. "It could still be fun. It might still be fun. Well… maybe Cap will think its fun."

"If you think so, sir."

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching Ultimate Spiderman today while typing this. And OMG. Seriously. Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster and Blade and just… I think I've died laughing. Seriously.


	5. Some Type of Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh don't say it like that! Can't you just say gay? Like, hey! I'm gay! No big deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's find out what the good Cap is thinking. Also I've been equal parts busy with work, sick with the flu, running contests on a pony game site, and fighting with a wisdom tooth who's trying to be born. 
> 
> I went back and decided to chop the chapter in half after saying I wouldn't. Because I just don't like long chapters. I didn't change anything else.

He could hear… something. He wasn't sure what but it was something. Quietly, he slipped out his bedroom door and followed the hall towards the elevator. As he neared the source of the disturbance, he slowed. He peeked around the corner just in time to see Tony shoving Fluffy through an open vent.

"Go find Steve." Tony hissed lowly to the cat as he placed the vent screen back on.

Steve ducked out of the way as Tony ran past and hopped on the elevator.

"Jarvis…" Steve asked once the elevator was closed and on the ascent.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Has Tony been doing that all week?"

"Yes, sir has." Jarvis answered without hesitation.

Steve shook his head slowly and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He should have seen it coming. Honestly. It had been getting ridiculous how many times the cat had gotten into the vents. And Tony hadn't been able to find the spot where Fluffy had been sneaking in. Because there wasn't one. "He hasn't… hurt the can in any way?"

"No." Jarvis answered quickly. "Sir has been careful with the cat. Dum-E keeps a close eye on the monitors when he's in the vents."

Steve rolled his eyes. "So Dum-E's freakouts are fake?"

"Very."

Steve sighed and shook his head. Ridiculous. How old was the man? 12? "Then I better get the cat."

"That would be advisable, before you take too long and U accesses the security cameras to find you."

Steve pushed away from the wall and turned. He couldn't help but smile as he headed towards his room. "He really is something."

"Yes he is." There was a hint of laughter to the AI's voice.

"Can you not tell him I know?"

"Unless sir needs to know, this hasn't happened."

Steve smiled again as he reached for the doorknob. "Thanks Jarvis."

"Are you angry with sir?"

Steve paused and shook his head. "No. It was… sweet… in a weird Tony Stark kind of way."

"Sir does tend to do things differently."

Steve saved the cat from the vent, again, and headed up to the workshop. He'd play along. But he really wanted to subtly convince Tony not to do it anymore without letting him know he was caught red handed.

"He did it again?" Tony said without looking up from his desktop.

"Yeah. He did it again." Steve set the cat down as Dum-E rolled over and turned to Tony. "Come on."

"What?" Tony glanced up.

Steve crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. "If I'm going to play babysitter for the cat and bots again, you're going to watch a movie with me."

"Bot." Tony corrected, holding up one finger. "There's only one who needs babysitting."

"Good." Steve said with a nod, turning to look over at the bot. "Dum-E can pick the movie."

The bot perked up immediately and raced over to the TV. Fluffy puffed up his tail and bounded over behind him.

"You will regret that."

Steve glanced back at Tony and shrugged. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine. Just come on." He waved him over. "Movie night."

Tony let out a long, loud, overly dramatic sigh. "But I have stuff to do! I'm busy!"

"Jarvis?"

"Sir is lying." Jarvis answered quickly.

"Jarvis!"

"Good." Steve smiled. "Movie."

Tony jumped up and pointed towards the wall. "First, meet Thang 2. We finished her this morning, after you left."

Steve glanced over at the identical pink bots standing beside each other. He momentarily wondered which the new one was. Tony had tied bows on them in identical spots. "Hello Thang 2." He waved the pink bots over. "Come watch a movie with us." He looked back over at Tony. "You're not distracting me. You're watching a movie with us." He grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him over. "What did you pick, Dum-E?"

"Short Circuit." Tony whined as Steve pulled him towards the couch. "That's what he always picks."

"He has a favorite movie." Steve smiled and patted the bot as he sat down. "That's so cute."

"Watch it twenty times and see how cute it is then." Tony grumbled, crossing his arms and falling down on the couch beside him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck…" The word was hissed, abused, and stretched into his ear. Fingers slipped down his sweat slicked chest, fingernails digging into the muscles. His hair was yanked back, forcing his head up. Blue light illumated Tony's dark eyes for a moment before…

Steve opened his eyes. It was dark save for the blue light of… Steve glanced down. The mechainic had fallen asleep in his lap. Again. Steve prayed the man stayed that way. He'd be mortified if Tony woke up.

Beside him, Dum-E beeped suddenly.

Steve glanced over. "What?"

He beeped again, louder.

"Shhh!" Steve held up his hands, trying to quiet him. "Jarvis, is something wrong?"

"No, Captain Rogers. Dum-E became concerned for you."

"Concerned?"

"You were… making noises… while you slept."

"Oh… uh…" He patted the bot. "It's alright buddy. Just… dreaming. Nothing's wrong."

"As I tried to explain."

Steve smiled and patted him again. "I think I fell asleep during the movie."

Dum-E moved up and down in what Steve learned was a nodding manner. Then he turned and pointed his arm at the TV.

"You want to watch it again?"

Dum-E nodded.

Steve glanced back at the other bots, all at their charging stations. "Shouldn't you be charging?"

Dum-E hunched down.

Steve shook his head and smiled. "How about we watch the last half of it? Do you know when I fell asleep?"

Dum-E nodded and turned to the TV.

"Keep the volume low so we don't wake up Tony. He needs to sleep more than us."

"Captain Rogers, you really shouldn't humor him. Dum-E, as soon as it's over, go to your charging station. I don't want to have to inform sir you ran your battery out. Again."

Steve smiled as Dum-E pressed himself closer to the couch.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Over the next week, Steve had succeeded in keeping Fluffy out of the vents without letting Tony know he found out. It became an easy, comfortable routine. Whenever Steve wasn't fighting villains with the Avengers or working for Fury or visiting Peggy or in the gym, he was with Tony in the workshop. Most times Tony would be working on some project or another and Steve would sketch or play games with Dum-E. When it got late, Steve would put on a movie and the bots would join him. Most nights, Tony would too.

There was the little matter of his new dream sequences. Every night. Like every single night he slept on Tony's couch.

Steve sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He stifled a yawn as he stepped into the kitchen. They had stayed up later than he meant to last night. Tony had been in the mood to watch some incredible stupid movies. He smiled as he reached for the coffee pot.

"Hey!" Clint popped up behind him.

"Good morning, Clint."

Clint slid around and leaned on the counter. He frowned for a moment, clearly pouting because he hadn't been able to surprise Steve. "Dude. Man. Where've you been?"

Steve shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I've sort of been helping Tony with something in his workshop."

"Oh no!" Clint gasped in mock horror. "He's leeched into your brain! He's turning you into one too!"

Steve took a sip as he turned to glance at the archer. "One what?"

Clint shrugged and crossed his arms. "Whatever Tony is."

Steve smiled and took another sip. "Have you seen Natasha?"

Clint glanced at the hall. "TV room." Then he jumped up and ran from the room.

Steve shook his head as he emptied his cup and set it in the sink. Maybe Clint did have a point. Maybe he was spending too much time with Tony. Or not. He turned to walk down the hall and slowed as he heard voices.

"This is appropriate attire for everyday use?" Thor asked loudly.

"Um… maybe…" Natasha answered. "Not mine."

"Those colors are horrendous together."

"She is an idiot."

"I will not contest with that."

Steve walked up behind them, staring at the screen. He leaned against the back of the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Friend Steve!" Thor smiled brightly at him and then glanced at Natasha. "We are watching Project Runway, yes?"

Natasha smiled briefly and nodded.

Steve tilted his head as he watched the women on the screen parading around in… he wasn't quite sure what. "What is it?"

Natasha glanced back at him for a moment before looking back at the screen. "Wannabe fashion designers compete in challenges."

"They create really awful designs." Thor added.

Natasha nodded. "Yes. They do."

Steve laughed. "Why are you watching it then?"

"We like it." The duo said together.

He shook his head. "Natasha… can you spare a moment?"

Thor patted her shoulder. "Go. I will catch thee up when thee returns."

She punched him in the arm and jumped up. She offered Steve a brief smile as they walked down the empty hall.

"I miss you." Steve said softly, bumping into her gently. "We spend less time together now that we're living together."

She bumped back against him. "You should join us sometime."

"Join?"

"Thor and I." She said. "We watch TV down here almost every night."

He stopped and turned. "You do?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment. "How have you not noticed?"

Steve shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I've been… occupied… during the evenings."

She nodded slowly.

He glanced back up at her and shook his head. "You watch TV with Thor every night?"

"When we're not busy." Natasha said, nodding. "It intrigues him and Jane's not a big TV watcher. She doesn't own one. He likes watching it with someone. He asks lots of questions. Lots of questions." She repeated.

He smiled and shook his head. "Asgardian God of Thunder and he spends his evenings watching TV."

She laughed. "Well, you've been keeping yourself pretty busy. Upstairs."

He shrugged and looked away. He swore he could feel her smirking at him. He changed the subject. "I was going to visit Peggy. Care to join me?"

She shook her head. "I have plans. Why don't you ask Tony?"

"No." Steve said flatly. "Tony's weird about Peggy. He gets really stiff and overly polite. Her and Howard… they were good friends. I think it weirds him out."

Natasha nodded slowly. "Yeah… his father's the problem."

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck and looked away. "What are you doing? Not watching TV all day with Thor, I hope."

She shook her head. "No. I have a training session with Clint."

"A training session?" His eyes lit up. "Shouldn't we all do that together?"

"Eventually."

Steve frowned. "Why not now?"

She tilted her head slowly and pursed her lips. "Clint's still sensitive."

"Sensitive?" Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Clint?"

She punched him. "Next time, big guy. Go play with your grandmother."

Steve snorted. "Don't say that!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Have you seen the movie Short Circuit?" Steve leaned back in his chair as he asked. He had arrived a few minutes prior. They already exhausted their normal pleasantries and before she launched into some other tangent, he was honestly curious.

Peggy tilted her head slightly and nodded. "It's been a long while. But yes. I liked the sequel better."

"There's a sequel?" He didn't know that. He wondered if Dum-E knew about it. Though, he could imagine Tony keeping it a secret.

She nodded again. "Old movies, though."

He shrugged and picked at a piece of fuzz on the arm of the chair. "I'm behind."

She laughed and nodded. "Sleeping for 70 years will do that. But why the sudden interest?"

"I've been watching a lot of movies recently."

"That's nice." She said with a genuine smile. "That you have time to."

"Yes, it is. But…" He sighed and shook his head. "It's just… it made me realize… how pathetic I am."

"Pathetic?"

"Yes. Pathetic." Steve said with a nod. "Tony's robot arm thing Dum-E… he has a favorite movie. I don't." He said, pointing to himself.

She stared at him blankly. "So what?"

He rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "It's just weird! A robot has a favorite movie. A robot. This whole…" He laughed loudly and shook his head. "I like him, though."

"Tony?"

"No." Steve shook his head. "The robot. Dum-E. Well…" He paused, tiling his head. "All of them actually. They're fun." He tried not to play favorites. He really did like them all. But Dum-E certainly was different. "And Tony chases them around, threatening to sell them to colleges and factories and firing them. But he never would."

Peggy smiled and patted the phone on her nightstand affectionately. "How many are there?"

"At the moment?" Steve smiled. "5."

"At the moment?"

Steve nodded. "The one he just finished is supposed to be the twin sister of the one he made… maybe a month ago."

"Do you have a picture? I'd like to see them."

Steve nodded and pulled out his phone. He was fairly certain he had a picture of Dum-E and Fluffy together. Actually, he was sure he had lots of Dum-E. But all the rest… "Do I have a picture of all the bots?"

 _Not together._ The phone's display read. _You should show her the one you drew._

Steve shrugged and stood up. Why not? It was a good a time as any. It was why he brought it. He walked towards the door where he'd conveniently hidden his bag under his jacket on a chair. He opened the bag and pulled out a sketch book.

Peggy had watched his movements with silent intrigue. She squealed loudly and clapped her hands together when she saw the book. "You're finally drawing again!"

He ignored her enthusiasm and opened to the first page.

She snatched it from his hands and studied the drawing. It was of Dum-E, with Fluffy curled up asleep at his base. The next was the same, with Fluffy stretched over Dum-E's arm. The third was what looked Dum-E and the cat playing with a pile of tools. And the fourth was all the bots with the cat. Steve pointed them all out by name and their sort of functions. He pointed out That Thang and Thang 2 and the story behind their creations.

And Peggy lost it. She was howling with laughter as she stared at the pink bots on the page. "He said that? He told his vacuum cleaner not to get pregnant?"

Steve was laughing so hard he couldn't answer. He simply nodded.

"So…" She said a while later, after they had both settled down and regained their breath. "Where's Natasha today?"

Steve ran a hand through his hair, smiling. "Busy with her boyfriend."

Peggy didn't say anything for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Boyfriend?"

Steve nodded. "Clint."

"They're dating?" She asked too slowly.

Steve nodded again. "I'm pretty sure. She hasn't actually told me yet. But they way she talks about him and they're always hanging all over each other…" He shrugged. "I don't know why they keep it a secret."

Peggy shook her head and held up her hand. "Just a second. Rover. Call Natasha for me." She pressed the phone to her ear. "Nat, dear. How are you?" She paused. "That's what Steve said." She paused again. "Yes, he's here. That's why I called. He's convinced you're secretly dating your friend Clint."

Steve's eyes widened. It was a secret! She hadn't told him so it was a secret! He didn't expect Peggy to ask her. Not so blatantly and in front of him.

Peggy laughed. "How have you not told him?"

Steve slouched down in his chair. Maybe it would just suck him in.

"It never came up?" Peggy laughed loudly. "That's a horrible excuse." She smiled and shook her head. "Okay. Rover, she wants to talk to Steve."

The phone flew over and hovered in front of Steve's face. He glared at it and grabbed it. He let out a sigh as he pressed it to his ear.

"I'm not dating Clint." Natasha said quickly over the line.

"Yeah." Clint yelled. "That's gross, dude." There was a loud crash and Clint screamed. "Damnit, 'Tash."

"Pay attention!" She said evenly.

"You're the one on the phone." Clint grumbled, barely audible over the line.

"I can talk and still kick your ass."

There was a loud thump and Clint groaned. "Dude!"

"I'm not dating Clint." Natasha repeated.

Steve smiled as he leaned back in the chair. "If you say so."

"I'm secretly a lesbian."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Sure." Was she really that ashamed of Clint? He couldn't be that bad.

"Secretly?" Clint laughed. And then a louder thump and a louder groan was heard over the line.

"Yes. Secretly." She said firmly. "Seduction is one of my tools."

Steve paused, thinking. Was she serious? "You're not seriously…"

"Yeah." Clint yelled. "Slut."

"Work." She insisted. "It's an act."

"An act?" Clint laughed loudly.

"I fooled Tony once."

Clint laughed sharply. "Yeah, Tony's hard to flatter."

"I fooled you." There was a slam and a bang before she continued. "I keep it secret because it's no one's business."

"And you don't want the guy you're working over to know you're faking it." Clint said with a laugh. "On second through, tell them. They'd probably get into it more."

"Steve, we can talk about this more later. I have an archer to kill."

Steve stood up and turned his back on Peggy. He took a step towards the door. "Just… why?" Why didn't he know? How didn't he know? Like the thing with Thor… was he really that oblivious?

"Born that way." She answered.

"No, no." He shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I mean… why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "It's not like I did it maliciously. I just…"

There was a loud bang. "Ha! Missed me!" Clint shouted in triumph. And then he groaned.

"A few years ago…" She said softly. "You were living in a time that was so accepting."

"So you assume I'm…"

"No." She interrupted quickly before he could finish his thought. "But we've never talked about your opinion on homosexuality."

"Oh don't say it like that!" Clint whined loudly. "Can't you just say gay? Like, hey! I'm gay! No big deal."

"Steve, Clint's gay."

Steve smiled. "I heard."

"Natasha!" Clint snapped.

"You just said it." She snapped back. "Look, Steve." She said in a softer tone. "You needed a friend. I wanted to be that friend. I didn't want to chance that for anything."

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "You could have told me."

"I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't make you feel comfortable enough around me."

"You've never made me feel uncomfortable, Captain." She said honestly.

"So what changed?"

"What?"

"Today." Steve said softly. "Peggy calls you and you blurt it out?"

"Exactly." Natasha answered. "Peggy called and asked me to. Peggy's a SHIELD operative. I've known her for a long time."

"Oh…"

"Don't, okay?" She said with a sigh. "Understand. You went from a time where it wasn't acceptable to a time where it's… at least more acceptable. Overnight. It's just one of those things that's a lot to process. And you…"

"A lot to process?" Clint interrupted loudly. "The fuck, Tash? You're gay. So what? Who gives a fuck? You shouldn't…" His words were suddenly cut off.

"Are we okay?"

Steve smiled and let out a laugh. "Yes."

"Good. We can talk later."

"After you kill Clint?"

"Yes. You can help me hide the body."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

After Natasha's revelation, their visit died down. So when they were cut short by giant slime blobs attacking the capitol building, Steve wasn't the least bit upset. A little grossed out, but not upset. He was actually a bit relieved to get away from Peggy's prying eyes.

"Oh this is disgusting!" Clint whined loudly, shaking droplets of… whatever it was on the floor. "I don't even WANT to know what we're covered in."

Thor wrinkled his nose as he slopped some off. "It is rather vulgar."

"Hey! Watch the carpet!" Tony snapped. "Jarvis, get the Thangs up here. I don't want to give the smell time to sink in. Anyone needs me, I'll be in the shower."

"Me too." Clint sprinted towards the elevators, squeezing past Tony.

"Stay out of my shower." Tony called after him.

Clint stuck his tongue out.

Thor watched them for a moment before following. "I think I will be heading up to my room as well."

Steve crossed his arms and glanced up once only he and Natasha remained. "Jarvis, we can't all run our showers at once, can we?"

"No, not all at once." The AI answered. "But I am monitoring the water levels on all floors." Jarvis added. "It should be fine, if you two would be willing to wait few minutes. Sir has altered his course to his workshop. His suit offered more protection from the foreign substance than the rest of you. He has offered to wait. Though removing his armor is proving rather… messy."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and smiled. "We'll wait." They said in unison and then laughed.

"I will let you know when Clint and Thor have finished."

"Thanks. I'm going to go… peel this… off." Steve said, gesturing to his uniform.

Natasha nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Steve stepped carefully around the pink bots as they appeared in the hall. "Sorry." He offered them a smile as he tried not to drip anymore on the floor. A few minutes later, he headed back down to the kitchen, wearing what he had on that morning. He found Natasha in the kitchen, changed as well and making coffee.

She wrinkled her nose as he stepped up beside her. "I think you got a little too close to them."

He laughed. "That last one was trying to kiss you."

She made a gagging noise.

"Guess that means they were boys."

She glared at him sideways a moment before punching his arm. She pulled two cups out of the cabinet and filled each with the bitter liquid. She slid one in front of Steve and picked hers up.

Steve stared at the black liquid for a moment. He cleared his throat. "How did you know?"

She looked over at him.

"That you were… gay?" He whispered the word.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Because I like girls more than I like boys."

"Always?" He asked slowly. "Or did it just happen? Did you meet someone that changed your mind?"

She tilted her head and studied him for a moment. Steve fought back his impulse to squirm until she answered. "My first girlfriend…" She started slowly. She shook her head and glanced down. "She was my first relationship. We were 14. We just…" She blinked her eyes and shrugged. "We connected. After her… I dated a few guys. But I just like girls better. I'm not against the idea of dating a guy, if I met one I could stand. So the proper term is bisexual. But I like lesbian better."

Steve nodded slowly. "What happened with…"

She cut him off with a sharp look. "That is something we will not talk about."

Steve nodded again. "Of course."

She took a sip of her coffee and turned around, leaning against the counter. "So why all the questions?"

He shrugged and looked away, pretending to fiddle with the container of sugar.

"Just curious?" She prompted.

He nodded.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"Yes Phil." He muttered. "Hey… that's not where the Dr. Phil references come from is it? Coulson?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Dr. Phil is a TV psychiatrist. He has a talk show."

"Oh." Steve finally took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. He heat was nice. And he liked the smell. But the bitter taste always got him. Even with sugar and cream, he still couldn't stand it.

"I'll record an episode so you can have a frame of reference."

Steve nodded. "Let me know when you and Thor watch that bad design show again. I'll join you."

"We record it too." She said. "Actually… Thor records a lot. We'll probably have to talk to Tony and see if the storage capacity can be increased."

He smiled and laughed softly. He could imagine asking Tony to fix the cable box. They'd end up with one that flew around and talked. Or one that exploded.

Natasha bumped against him after a silent moment and dipped her head. "I'll try to be more… open about… my personal life… with you."

He sighed. "Is it that hard?"

"Yes." She said solidly. "It's not you. It's me. I'm not an open person. I don't share."

"Except with Clint."

She smiled and shook her head. "I've been with Clint a while. He saved my life. He's my brother." She shrugged. "Metaphorically. But I didn't come out to him. He only found out because he barged into my apartment once when… I was…" She paused for a moment. "Entertaining a date. Very enthusiastically. I wasn't able to talk myself out of that one."

Steve's eyes widened as the implication but he said nothing. He pushed his coffee away, giving up on trying to drink it. Instead he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and drank half of it. "You should tell them. The team."

She shook her head. "I'm not giving Tony that."

Steve considered a moment before shrugging. "Yeah. That's probably a good call." They were silent a moment. "So is Clint…" Steve started slowly.

She sent him a glare. "If you knew anything about me, you wouldn't finish that question."

"Fine." Steve said with a smile. "I will ask Clint myself."

"No you will not."

"No." He agreed. "I won't."

"Excuse me, Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff." Jarvis interrupted. "I do apologize for the interruption."

"You're not." Steve said with a smile.

"Is it safe?" Natasha asked.

"It is." Jarvis answered. "Clint and Thor have finished and there is sufficient hot water left for the two of you."

Steve tossed his empty bottle in the recycling bin. "What about Tony?"

"Sir has already vacated the premise."

"He left?" Natasha asked as she put the empty coffee cups in the dishwasher.

Steve sighed and shook his head. "Where'd he go?"

"He has gone to pay Coronel Rhodes a visit." Jarvis answered.

"Does Rhodey know?"

"He will shortly." Jarvis answered slowly. "Sir has already broken into his home."

Natasha tilted her head slightly, looking over at Steve. "He couldn't have waited?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "No. He's Tony Stark. He can't wait for anything."

"I'm already working on a solution to the problem."

"Problem?"

"Larger hot water tanks and increased pipes, on all upper floors."

Steve laughed. "I don't think showering was our problem."

"Oh sir informed me that it was a big problem." Jarvis said. "He told me to divert all my resources to fixing it at once. Before he got home."

Natasha shook her head and Steve smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE! NOW IT'S NOT SO LONG! And I feel better.


	6. He's the Dream I've Been Dreamin' Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one needs this many pickles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the last chapter before this chapter is posted, then this is not a new chapter for you. Because I really, really hate long chapters. And I hated that the last chapter was over 8000 words. And I have some OCD issues. So… I chopped it in half like I originally wanted. Sorry for confusion.

"Cap! There you are!"

Steve looked up from his sketch book. He was sitting on the couch in Tony's workshop. Fluffy was asleep beside him and Dum-E had his arm stretched over the back of the couch. "I've been here all day."

"Oh." Tony asked as he rounded the couch. "You have?" He batted Dum-E away. "What are you doing? Don't you have some bolts to sort or something?"

"Yes and no." Steve said, setting his sketch book down on the table and reaching up to pat Dum-E. Tony stared at him blankly for a moment and Steve elaborated. "Yes, I've been here all day. And no, Dum-E doesn't have bolts to sort. He finished that this morning."

"Well… good. Uh… I've got a bit of a problem."

Fluffy lifted his head and let out a mew of protest at the voices. Steve reached over and rubbed his ears. "What?"

"I have Jarvis assisting Pepper for the time being. Running diagnostics or something... And stuff." Tony said quickly, mumbling slightly. He waved his hand. "Whatever. Uh… it keeps her off my back. But it takes a lot of his time. And Clint's whining that there's nothing to eat. And you like pretending to be normal."

"You want me to go grocery shopping?"

Tony gave him a double thumbs up. "Yes. That would be great! Here's lists from everyone and a credit card." He tossed them at the couch and turned.

"Wait." Steve gently moved Fluffy and stood up. "You want me to go by myself?"

Tony glanced back. "Yes?"

Steve crossed his arms. No. He wasn't going alone. Steve knew Tony was lying about Jarvis. But Steve wasn't so sure he wanted to know why. If it involved Tony, it could be anything. So if Tony was having Jarvis do other things besides food ordering, and Tony was trying to find someone else to do the shopping instead, than Steve was going to drag Tony along.

Tony sighed as he turned around to face him. "I can't go." He said, practically reading Steve's mind. "Me? Tony stark? I can't be seen at a common grocery store." He shook his head. "I just can't…" He sighed again and shook his head. And then he shrugged and threw up his arms. "Fine! But if I end up on the front of some tabloid, it's your fault!"

Steve rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up the lists and card that were thrown on the couch. "Didn't you once take the Iron Man suit to get donuts?"

"And bagels."

Steve smiled as he folded the lists and shoved them in his pocket. "Yes. That is so much better."

Tony rolled his eyes and gestured. "Shut up and let's go. Unless you want me to change my mind."

Steve smiled as he followed Tony down to the garage. This would be something. He wasn't sure what, but Steve was sure it would be an experience. "Tony." Tony had stopped beside his smallest, fastest, newest sports car. Steve shook his head. "That's not going to work. It's too small."

"Oh come on. You'll fit."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not me. You can't take a tiny sports car grocery shopping. At least not a trip that includes shopping for Thor. Or myself."

Tony tilted his head for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. You eat a lot."

Steve shrugged. "I have muscles."

Tony scoffed. "I have muscles."

"Small ones." Steve said, pointing to the large black vehicle at the far end of the garage. "I'll drive."

Tony glared at him for a moment and then tilted his head slightly. "Can you drive a Hummer?"

"It's an army tank."

"Yeah. Dumb question." Tony retrieved the set of keys and tossed them Steve's way.

An hour later found Steve and Tony at the helm of an armada of shopping carts. It would have looked ridiculous, the two of them, pushing the seven carts around. But then again, it was Tony Stark. And nothing he did looked ridiculous. Also they had attracted a small crowd and a few kids had jumped at the chance to push a cart around for Tony Stark.

"Yeah, mom. This is so cool!" The oldest, probably 14 or 15, said into his phone. "I'm helping Tony Stark and his body guard shop."

Tony glanced at Steve and leaned closer. "Why do they assume you're my bodyguard? Do I look like I need a bodyguard?"

Steve shrugged but he was smiling broadly.

"Hey kid!" Tony snapped, turning around to face him. "He's not my bodyguard! I don't need a bodyguard. Plus he's Captain America."

"Oh yeah?" The kid looked from Tony to Steve and then back at Tony. "If he's Captain America, where's his shield?"

"Duh." Tony yelled. "He left it at home. Why would he bring his shield to the grocery store?"

Steve smiled. "Don't mind Mr. Stark. He's just upset that he needs a bodyguard."

"I'm Iron Man!" Tony snapped. "I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Can I take a picture with you?" The kid asked, pulling his phone away from his ear. "My mom doesn't believe me. She says she's going to ground me again for lying."

"No!" Tony stuck his tongue out at him. "It serves you right getting grounded."

Steve slapped him in the back of the head. "Tony! Be nice." He held his hand out to the kid. "I'll take one for you."

Tony turned to glare at Steve a moment before grabbing the kid and hugging him against his side. He pushed his sunglasses up and smiled broadly. "Say cheese, asshead."

"Tony!"

"Cheese asshead!" The kid said smiling.

Steve let out a sigh. He fumbled with the phone for a moment before finding the camera button. He snapped a couple pictures and handed it back.

"Thank you!" He kid squealed and started hitting buttons on it.

"Now that you won't get grounded, can we get back to shopping?" Tony said, stepping away from the kid and looking over at Steve. "What's next on the list?"

Steve glanced at Thor's list, trying to make out the last item. "Uh… it starts with an h. I think." He handed it to Tony. "I can't read it."

"Horgrath." Tony said with a nod. "Right. Exactly."

"What is that?" The kid asked.

Tony shrugged and crumpled the list. He tossed it over his shoulder and clapped his hands together. "I think we're done here."

"Not yet." Steve said, waving the last list in the air. "We still have Clint's."

Tony grabbed it from him, crumpled it, and tossed it behind him. "Now we're done."

Steve crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. "If we don't get what Clint wants, he'll just whine louder than normal. And then we'll have to do this all over again."

Tony turned to the kid and pointed at the crumpled list. "Hey! Don't do that! Pick that up! We have more shopping to do!"

The kid picked it up and flattened it out.

"What's first on it?" Steve asked the kid.

Tony snatched it before he could answer. "Pickles."

"Let's go." Steve said, grabbing a cart.

"No." Tony said loudly, shaking his head. "We already got 4 jars of pickles. No one needs this many pickles."

"We don't get enough and we just have to come back."

"Quit using that as a threat."

Steve smiled. "It works. Next time, make one list and have everyone add tally marks to duplicate items or something."

Tony shook his head violently and waved his hands. "Oh there will not be a next time."

"Oh come on. It's fun."

They finished the shopping without too much more whining from Tony. Well… no more than Steve expected. Because Tony whined. A lot. He signed autographs and took pictures and answered stupid questions. He smiled and laughed with them and then grabbed Steve. "They're trying to kill me!" He hissed before turning back around with a large smile on his face. "Who's next?"

Steve could tell the man was tired as they unloaded the groceries. He wasn't talking. He wasn't whining or complaining about having to unload the groceries himself. He didn't make up excuses about work or some tech thing he needed to finish. He didn't mention bringing Dum-E or any of the other bots down to do it for him.

"Did you get my pickles?" Clint asked, grabbing a bag off the counter and pulling things out of it.

"Yes, we got the fucking pickles." Tony snapped, dropping the bags he was carrying on the floor.

"Oooooooohoo." Clint teased. "Touchy, aren't we?"

"How about I shove those pickles up your…"

"Tony." Steve reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You said you wanted to order some Chinese food." Actually he hadn't, but Steve was pretty sure he wouldn't remember that.

Tony looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes. I did."

"Go do that and Clint and I will put this stuff away."

Clint shook his head as he reached for another bag to empty. "Dude. I just came in for the pickles."

"Good." Tony snapped. "You can put them and everything else away by yourself." He looked over at Steve. "You." He pointed. "Let's go."

Steve shook his head and turned towards the counter. "Tony, I'm putting these away."

"Fine with me." Clint finally found a jar of pickles! He pulled it out of the bag and cradled it.

Steve quickly cut him off before the archer could escape and grabbed the jar from him. He held it out of reach as Clint lunged for it. "We are putting them away. You are helping me."

"Damn it!" Clint sighed and nodded. And turned to the counter. He grabbed a few boxes and opened a cabinet.

"Steeeeeeeve!" Tony whined, stringing his name out.

"Go, Tony." Steve said, pointing towards the hall. "I'll be up in a bit."

Tony sulked off towards the elevator.

Clint turned to watch him go. He shook his head and looked over at Steve. "Is he extra whiney today?"

Steve sighed and nodded. "Sometimes I forget how hard it is for him to do normal things."

"Normal?" Clint laughed. "Normal and Tony Stark just can't be in the same sentence."

Steve continued. "The second he stepped out of the vehicle until he got back in, we were followed. Autographs, pictures, questions… some were nice about it, some were pushy, and some were just rude. Really makes me glad no one knows me without the shield. This group of kids that were helping with our carts, he told them I was Captain America. And no one believed him."

"Well…" Clint shrugged, emptying another bag. "He asked for it."

Steve nodded. "Maybe. But it has to be tiring."

"You're trying to get me to feel bad for Tony Stark."

"Maybe."

Clint glared at him as he pulled another jar of pickles out of a bag. He twisted the lid off and pulled one out. "Okay. I'll admit it probably sucks not being able to be normal… if you admit that he's NOT normal."

Steve smiled and shook his head. "He's defiantly not normal."

They finished and Steve thanked Clint for his – albeit whiney – help. He headed up stairs to the workshop after a quick stop in his room for a bag. He found Tony at his desk, leaning over something and muttering. He didn't even look up as Steve walked in. U and Butterfingers were sitting at a monitor. The Thangs were zipping around, vacuuming every inch of the place. And Dum-E was playing with the blender.

"Hey Dum-E." Steve said, holding out the bag. "I got you a present."

The bot dropped the blender loudly and rushed over.

Tony dropped whatever he was working on. "You what?" He jumped up and looked over.

"I got a present for Dum-E." Steve repeated.

Tony tilted his head. "You got a present for my robot arm?"

"Yes. I did."

"What is it?"

Steve ignored him and turned to Dum-E. "Close your… uh… never mind." He reached in the bag and pulled out the DVD case and held it out. "Short Circuit 2. Peggy told me there was a sequel and Jarvis said you didn't have it. Which is weird. Unless Tony's a jerk and didn't let you know there was a sequel."

Dum-E reached for the case and bobbed up and down.

"No, Tony didn't tell him." Tony let out a groan. "Because he would annoy Tony with it."

"Oh come on, Tony. That's just mean!"

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Live with him for a few decades and then tell me how you feel."

"Ignore him." Steve said to the bot. "You know he loves you."

Tony groaned loudly.

"The guy at the store told me about this newer movie with a similar looking robot. It's called Wall-E. Just like Dum-E."

"No!" Tony talked over, shaking his hands and his head. "No, no, no, no. No more movies for Dum-E."

"Sorry." Steve said, turning to smile at him. "Already gave them to Jarvis. They're already in the data bank."

"Damnit, Jarvis! Why didn't you ask me first? Or warn me?"

"Because you have me doing something else. Did you want me to stop?"

"No." Tony grumbled. "Okay. Let's get this over with. Turn on the movie."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A few days had passed and once again, Steve was visiting Peggy. He stepped into the room, closed the door, and sat down beside her without saying anything. Finally, he blurted out, "I think Tony likes me."

Peggy smiled brightly. She leaned forward and slapped his knee playfully. "Of course Tony likes you. Everyone likes you. And you put up with his crazy bots."

"No…" Steve shook his head. "I mean… I think he likes me. Like-likes me."

She laughed. Loudly. "What are we… in junior high?" She laughed more and shook her head.

"I'm serious." Steve urged.

She stopped laughing but she was still smiling. "Why do you think he likes you?"

"Just… mostly…" He didn't know. He'd been thinking about it non-stop for a couple days. "I don't know." He admitted. "It's a feeling I get when I'm around him. I can't describe it."

She leaned forward and piqued her eyebrows. "Try."

He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "He's always watching me… he's always staring. And I can't… I can't describe how… it's just the looks he gives me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. And he's always around. And he got me the art stuff. But of course he says it's from the phones."

She tilted her head but didn't interrupt.

"And he's been tricking me into sleeping with him…" He realized what he said a second after it came out his mouth. "In his workshop… on his couch…" He shook his head. "I've been sleeping on the couch in his workshop. Sleeping. That's what he tricked me into doing. Sleeping. On the couch."

She smiled and was clearly trying to suppress a giggle. "How did he trick you?"

He shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. It was so… it was just so Tony. "Fluffy, the cat, kept getting into the vents in my room. And Dum-E, he's the oldest bot. Tony calls him a failed experiment. He's the most mechanically unstable. And he's rather attached to the cat." Steve explained. "So I would find Fluffy in the vents and take him back to a freaking out Dum-E and Tony'd guilt me into hanging out because the cat keeps sneaking into the vents and Dum-E keeps freaking out." He shook his head. "And then one day, I caught Tony shoving the cat into my vents. And Jarvis told me they'd trained the cat to do it. The whole time!" He rolled his eyes but he was laughing. "I mean… he was guilt tripping me into spending all my time in the workshop with him."

Peggy was nodding slowly. She leaned back, growing serious. "And what do you think? About Tony?"

Steve's face reddened slightly and he looked at the floor. "Every night I've slept in his workshop… I've been having… dreams."

She frowned. "You're still having the death dreams?"

He shook his head. "No. He's not dead in these dreams." He could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Oh… oooooooohhh…" She said slowly. Then she smiled and laughed loudly and Steve only blushed more. "You're having sex dreams about Tony Stark!"

He glanced up at her and glared. "Say it louder. Please."

She laughed again. "Oh honey. There's nothing wrong with it. You can't control dreams. You know that."

"It's embarrassing!" He groaned.

"It's normal. Besides the dreams…" She prompted. "What do you really think?"

Steve looked at the floor again and shrugged. "He's cocky. And arrogant. He's demanding and infuriating. He's both the smartest and dumbest person I've ever met. He definitely has emotional issues. He's… sweet and funny and the most generous man I've ever met. He's… he's just… Tony."

She nodded slowly. "And?"

He let out a sigh and leaned back. He turned his gaze to the ceiling, thinking. But he already knew the answer. "If I was interested in getting involved with someone…I would be interested in Tony."

"If?"

He didn't answer.

She leaned forward and slapped his knee. "Answer me, soldier. Why if? You're too busy saving the world? Your job's too dangerous? Intimacy issues? Shame? What?"

He looked at her, meeting her gaze. "I can't lose it again." He said softly.

"Lose what?"

"I missed our first date. I woke up 70 years in the future."

"Steve…" She said gently.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. It was a matter he hadn't let himself think of. Something he feared like nothing else. But he didn't want to admit it. "What if I dated Tony… what if we're…" He paused, having trouble getting it out. "Soul mates and one day I wake up and some awful amount of years have passed and it's all gone… again?" He shook his head. "I can't date anyone. I can't go through that again."

She pursed her lips together for a moment. "What makes you think it'll happen again?"

He shrugged. "What reason is there for me to think it won't?"

"So out of fear of an impossible, improbable situation, you'll never have a relationship with anyone?"

He stared at her stubbornly.

Peggy shook her head. "Steve… you're an amazing, wonderful person." She said honestly and gently. "Don't you deserve to be happy? Don't you deserve love?"

Steve shook his head and threw up his arms. "The whole situation is hypothetical. I could be reading everything wrong and he's just being a weird friend."

"We're not talking about Tony here." She said softly.

"We're not?"

"No. Steve…" She closed her eyes for a moment. And he was suddenly reminded of the last time he'd been her so many years ago. Her neatly pressed suit, her curled impeccable brown hair… "You don't think you deserve the same as everyone else? With anyone?"

He shook his head. "I can't get invested."

"It's different now."

"It's not. It could happen again."

"No, it can't." She snapped loudly. "If you disappeared today, do you honestly think Natasha would stop looking for you? Clint, Thor, Bruce? Director Fury? Agent Hill? Tony? Tony would collapse from exhaustion long before he gave up. He'd find you. You have friends… family. Really."

"I had friends and family back then." He mumbled.

She flinched and looked down at her hands. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way. "We thought you were dead." She said sadly, sounding like she was about to cry. "Howard kept looking… he financed everything… but… we thought…" She blinked and rubbed at her eyes. "We thought we were looking for a body." She looked up at him, pleading. "We never imagined the extent of what the serum did for you. It kept you alive… for 70 years…" She shook her head as tears collected in her eyes. "You don't know how guilty I've felt since you were found. If I hadn't of given up hope…"

Steve leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "I never blamed you. Or Howard. I know you would have found me if you could."

She nodded vigorously and blinked the tears away. After a few moments, she breathed out and smiled sadly. "What if… whoever you're meant to be with… what if they are here? What if you were meant to sleep so long? What if they're waiting for you?"

He smiled. "Stop trying to put a happy spin on my misery."

She slapped him. Hard as she could, across the face. "Stop being miserable, you ass. You're alive. You're healthy. You're making a difference. You matter."

He leaned back in his chair, sulking, as he rubbed at his cheek. He didn't answer.

"You matter, Steven Rogers." She insisted. "We all need you. So suck it up, quit all this shit, and talk to Tony."

"Talk to Tony." He repeated after a few minutes.

"Yes."

Steve nodded slowly and looked away.

"You're not going to talk to him, are you?"

Steve shook his head. "At least not yet."

Peggy let out an exaggerated groan. "Don't think or talk. Just grab him and plant a big wet kiss on him."

"Peggy!"

She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I feel right with the world now.


	7. Never Think You Know Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not having withdraws from Captain America!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the chapter you want. But the chapter you want was getting too long. So have a double update. It counts the same, right?

Blank. It was… blank. Blank, blank, blank. Just blank. He sat at his desk, staring off into… nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Nothing was there. No one. He just stared. And…

"Sir…"

He heard the voice that time. He might have heard it the other dozen or so times. But that last time, he was certain he heard it. Certain he…

Slowly, really slowly, like really, really slowly, Tony blinked and shook his head. He opened his mouth but… He was thirsty. That was his first thought. He was really thirsty. And tired. "Dum-E…" He rasped out. He didn't get a response.

The bot was sitting beside the couch, doing nothing. He didn't move or acknowledge he heard his name.

"Dum-E!" Tony said louder. Had he run his battery out? How? Just how long had Tony been sitting there? "U! Get me some water please."

The bot rolled across the room towards the tiny fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and brought it over to Tony.

"Thank you." He said, taking it. He drank the whole thing and U zipped off to get him another. "Jarvis." He said loudly, leaning heavily on the table. "Is Dum-E dead?"

"He is fully functional, sir." Jarvis answered. "He's just being stubborn. His battery is at 18%."

Tony nodded slowly to himself. Dum-E certainly could be stubborn. Really stubborn. How the fuck did he get so stubborn? "Uh… low long have I been sitting here?"

"3 hours and 37 minutes, sir."

Tony nodded again and suppressed a shiver. The metal desktop was cold. He sat up slowly. "What was I doing?" He looked around the desktop. But it was bare.

"Nothing, sir." Jarvis said. "You finished the schematics Miss Potts requested 3 hours and 30 minutes ago."

Tony rubbed at his forehead. "I did?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did I… do it correctly?"

"Yes. I sent them to her. She sent a thank you message back for completing it ahead of schedule."

Tony glanced at his monitor as an email from Pepper appeared on screen. He pushed it again and nodded slowly again. He didn't remember any of that. "Jarvis… what's wrong with me?"

There was a pause before the AI replied. "I do not understand the inquiry, sir. Nothing is wrong with you."

"Something is very wrong." Tony stood up and stumbled. Yeah, he'd defiantly sat there, unmoving, for hours. He felt… sluggish, dazed, lethargic, confused… Something had to be wrong. "Full body scan." He said lifting his arms. "Emphasis on the brain and reactor." Blue light lit him up and passed over him from head to toe.

After a moment, Jarvis answered. "I can find nothing wrong with you, sir."

"The reactor?" Tony glanced down and poked at it. "Is it running slow?"

"No, sir. There is no fault anywhere."

Tony sighed and rubbed at his head. "Maybe I'm just… tired…"

"You haven't slept in two nights, not since…" Jarvis stopped.

Tony rolled his neck and scratched at it mindlessly. "Since what?" He mused, leaning back against his desk.

"Since Captain Rogers was last in here."

"Steve…" Tony crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Really, Jarvis? Are you suggesting I'm… what… going through some kind of Captain America withdraw?"

"No, sir." Jarvis said with a hint of laughter. "That's not what I was suggesting at all. But now that you mention it…"

"No." Tony shook his head. "That's fucking ridiculous." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was fucking ridiculous. But… had he really not been up here in two days? Had Tony not seen him in that time? Did it really matter? Well… it mattered a little bit. Tony'd just gotten used to the Captain being around. It was… a comfortable routine.

"So…" Tony started after a few silent moments. "He hasn't been up here at all? In two days?"

"No, sir."

"What's he been doing?" Tony asked slowly.

"He and Natasha have been watching TV with Thor and training with Clint together."

Tony nodded and shrugged. That was good. Wasn't it? He was hanging out with the others. He wasn't isolating himself. But… "But… where's he sleeping?"

"In his bedroom, sir."

"And his… nightmares about me?"

Jarvis paused. "He hasn't had any dreams about you dying." He said slowly.

Tony frowned. Well… that's what he wanted, wasn't it? Help Steve with his nightmares. If he was able to sleep two nights in a row… maybe the Cap was fine. But… "If he… uh… has one… can you… let him know he's welcome up here?" Tony asked awkwardly. "To uh… watch movies… with the bots…"

"Certainly, sir."

Tony nodded as he walked over towards the couch. Dum-E still hadn't moved and he still didn't when Tony sat down. He had something clamped in his claws. "Dum-E…" Tony reached for it and Dum-E let him take it. "This is Steve's sketch book."

Dum-E turned towards him and rotated his claw. He beeped softly and reached for the book again.

Tony set the book back down on the table and sighed. "This is ridiculous. It's only been 2 days, Dum-E. You can't miss him that much."

The bot rolled closer and pressed himself against the side of the couch.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "He'll come back and play with you, okay?" He threw his arm around Dum-E and leaned back. "Jarvis, turn on that stupid robot movie with the floating fat people."

"Right away, sir."

"Dum-E." Tony wagged a finger at him. "I want you at your charging station before you get below 10%, okay? I mean it."

The bot beeped as the movie started.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sir…"

Tony opened his eyes. It was early. The sun was just beginning to peak in the window. Why were there so many windows in his workshop? Why didn't he have curtains? He should buy curtains. Lots and lots of long curtains. Or he should paint the windows black. That would work too.

He blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light. He must have been tried. Really tired. He sat up slowly and realized Dum-E was still beside him. "Dum-E!" He snapped.

"He did charge, sir." Jarvis answered softly. "Briefly."

Tony rolled his eyes and pointed towards the wall where the line of charging stations sat. "Now, Dum-E." He said sternly. "And don't move until you have a full charge." He watched as the bot rolled across the floor. Then he nodded to himself. He rubbed at his forehead and eyes and let out a sigh. "U… can you make me a pot of coffee?"

U dropped the… wrench? Tony didn't know why he had a wrench. But he dropped it on the floor and rolled over to the coffee maker.

"Sir."

Tony stood up and walked over to where U had been. "Yeah?" He bent over the pile of tools and began to pick them up.

"I've found him, sir."

Tony stilled and dropped the tools. "Where's Cap?"

"He left about an hour ago to visit with Miss Carter, sir."

Tony jumped up and headed to the monitors. "On screen." He said. "Where is he?"

"Point Lay, Alaska."

A map of Alaska appeared and Tony gawked at it. A dot lit up along the north western coast. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's a small place in North Slope Borough of Alaska." Jarvis explained. "Population is 190."

"Thousand?"

"No, sir. 190 people in the entire area."

"Damn." Tony shook his head. "Yeah. I'd classify that as small." The images changed to landscapes, factories, houses, and other things that were boring.

"It housed a cluster of radar dishes that were a part of an early warning line installed during the cold war." Jarvis continued on. "It was decommissioned in 1990 and dismantled in 2004."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for the history lesson." Tony grumbled, waving the images away. "I don't care about that shit. What about him? What's he doing there?"

An image of the man that haunted his – his? – Captain appeared on screen. His hair was longer and pulled back in a loose ponytail. He wore a hat pulled too far forward and a long, thick overcoat. He looked like he was hiding.

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"This is from the surveillance camera at a factory." Jarvis explained. "He's working as an electrical equipment mechanic."

"Does he know how to do that?"

"Apparently so, sir."

Tony shook his head slowly as he stared at the man on the screen. "Is there any proof that he knows we found him?"

"Not that I'm aware of, sir."

"Any sign he's still under Hydra's thumb?"

"None, sir. He appears to be… living a very small and transparent life."

Tony drummed his fingers against the table loudly and bit his bottom lip. Now that he had this information, he didn't know what he wanted to do with it. The end result would be to get him and Steve together and repair their broken friendship. If that was even possible. Steve had been certain he'd seen a glimpse of the real Bucky in the Winter Solider. But...

"Sir?"

"Yeah…" Tony bit his lip for a moment and then nodded. "Let's keep an eye on him for now." He flicked the images away. "Make sure he remains off everyone's radar. Especially Fury's."

"Will do, sir."

U rolled over and set a cup of coffee in front of Tony. He picked it up and immediately emptied it. "Oh wow that's hot!" He coughed and shook his head. That helped. He handed the cup back to U. "Another one. More sugar." Absentmindedly, he began tapping on the arc reactor in his chest. He was trying to remember what he had been doing before. Surely he had to have been doing something. He was always doing something. And now… His mind was blank. "Jarvis, what were we doing before the whole Cap issue?"

"Plans for a hanger and the Quinjet."

Tony nodded slowly like he remembered that. "Yes." He didn't remember that. "Did we acquire the necessary permits?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the building next door?"

"The property has been bought and the building vacated."

"That's fantastic." He said as U set the refilled coffee cup beside him. "Just get a second cup and keep them coming." U picked up the cup and Tony watched him for a moment. "Dum-E, you still charging?" He glanced over to confirm the bot was still there. "Good. Uh… when is Fury's party?"

"Tomorrow night, at 7, sir."

Tony groaned loudly and took sip of his coffee. "Do I have to go to that?"

"Yes." Jarvis said. "You do."

"Damn." Tony leaned back slightly and shook his head. He didn't want to go. Not that the chance to embarrass Fury wasn't tempting… "But if I go… surely everyone else…"

"Yes, sir." Jarvis answered. "Captain Rogers will be there."

"I didn't mean him!" Tony snapped.

"Then who did you mean, sir?"

"Uh…" Someone else, someone else. Like who? A name, a name. Just say a name. "Bruce?" Tony said awkwardly.

"Ah. Sorry, sir." Jarvis said. "I didn't know you were going through withdraws from him as well."

"I'm not having withdraws from Captain America!" Tony snapped again. He emptied the cup and picked up the second that U set in front of him. "The topic of Bruce, though, brings up another concern."

"And what is that, sir? Do you want me to get him up here so you can sleep in his lap?"

"Enough already!" Tony shook his head. "My concern is… where the hell is he? Like all the time? What's he been doing?"

"I don't know, sir."

Tony frowned. "Why not?"

"Because the idea of being watching makes him nervous and you removed the security camera and my access to his lab after he moved in."

"Ah. Yes." Tony nodded. A nervous Hulk would be a bad thing.

"You really should try to remember these things, sir. It's just embarrassing having to keep reminding you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you know if he's in the tower at least?"

"He is." Jarvis answered. "He came down earlier this morning, made breakfast, and went back upstairs. He has yet to emerge since."

"So he's in his room?"

"That's what I just said."

Tony accepted another steaming cup of coffee from U and stood up. "Send the hanger files to Fury for approval."

"Approval, sir?"

"I'm playing nice." He said, heading towards the door. "That's what everyone keeps telling me to do." He hopped on the elevator and hit the button for Bruce's floor. "Banner." He called, knocking loudly on the door. "Hey Banner. It's Tony."

A few minutes passed before there was a click and the door was pulled open. "Hi." Bruce said uneasily. "Can I… uh… help you? With something?" He shifted and rubbed at the back of his neck. Looking nervous. Looking way too nervous.

"Yeah. You can tell me what the hell you've been doing. You haven't let our green friend make an appearance in…" Tony shrugged. "Okay, I don't know how long it's been. But it's been a while. You didn't even get to see me get eaten. It was awesome." He paused for a second and his eyes widened. "Don't tell Cap I said that!" He said quickly. "Getting eaten is bad. Very bad." He paused again and tilted his head. "Actually, can you tell him I said that?"

Bruce rubbed at his forehead. "Tony…"

Tony continued on. "You're a part of this team but you're not acting like it."

"I've been… busy." Bruce said slowly.

"Doing what?" Tony asked, sipping his coffee.

"Teaching."

Tony rolled his eyes. This was like pulling teeth. "Teaching what?"

"At the high school…"

"The high school?" Tony interrupted. "Like around kids? Bratty, annoying teenage kids? This is a good idea?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I have a lid on it."

"Bruce…"

"Look…" Bruce snapped suddenly. I'm not…" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I've been too busy. But you guys have been handling it find without me. You don't need me."

"Bullshit."

"Goodbye Tony." He slammed the door.

"What the fuck, Banner?" Tony glared at the door for a moment. "Jarvis… would it be underhanded to reinstall you and the security cameras back on Bruce's floor without him knowing?"

"Yes. It would be very underhanded."

Tony turned to head back to his workshop. "But… he's lying!" He whined loudly. "And I don't know why he's lying! Or what he's lying about. And it's driving me nuts!"

"Breaking his trust is supposed to stop the lying?"

Tony's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Fine. Tell me when Cap gets back."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony returned to his work shop and started tinkering with the TV boxes. He needed to increase the recording space. Because Thor kept filling the damn thing up. Honestly… did he really think he was going to watch it all? Who had the time to sit down and watch that much TV?

"Sir, Captain Rogers has returned. He's headed up to his room."

Tony set the TV box down and turned. Dum-E and Dickhead were playing, chasing a robotic, rolling mouse across the floor. "Dum-E, the cat!"

Tony returned to the workshop a few minutes later, the cat still in hand. He set the cat down on Dum-E and crossed his arms. "There are giant bolts in the vent. Like giant." He stressed. "Who fucking bolted the vent to the wall?"

"Captain Rogers did, sir." Jarvis answered.

"When?"

"3 days ago, sir."

"Why?" Tony asked really slow, turning to look at Dum-E and the cat.

"Because, sir, you aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are."

"Yes I am." Tony said deadpanned. "I'm awesome."

"The last time you shoved Fluffy…"

"Not you too?" Tony groaned. Why was everyone calling the thing Fluffy? That was not its name!

"The last time you shoved the cat in the vent, Captain Rogers saw you."

"Shiiiiiit." Tony breathed out. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. He knew he should have had U watching the videos. Or Jarvis. Damn Jarvis for not telling him. Tony tried to run it through his mind. So the last time, Steve had come up with the cat and that's when they started their nightly movie fests, wasn't it? And Cap had known. And now he was avoiding him and he had sealed the vent, which he knew Tony would eventually find…

"Sir, just go talk to him. Please."

"No." Tony snapped out at him. "If he doesn't want to talk to me, fine. I don't want to talk to him." Tony could hear the eye rolling in the silence. If Jarvis had eyes. It was a good thing he didn't.

So for the rest of the day, Tony continued to tell himself he wasn't going through 'Captain America Withdraw,' because that was just stupid. Nonsense. Illogical. Baloney. Twaddle. Gobbledygook. That was a funny word. He tried not to think about it. Although if he did think about it, it almost made sense. The withdraw thing… but he wasn't thinking about it. Because it was stupid.

So he played more with the hanger plans. And the Quinjet plans. He finished the TV boxes. He watched the stupid robot movie again with the bots. He drank the coffee U kept bringing him and the smoothie Dum-E shoved in his face.

"What was in that?" He asked, staring at the empty blender cup. "No, seriously. What the fuck? Dum-E, you know I can fire you. Do you want to be fired? I will fire you."

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line."

Tony shoved the cup back at Dum-E. "Make me another one. Jarvis, put him on screen." He leaned back, smiling. "Nick."

Fury glared at him. "Stark." He snapped. "When can we start on the hanger plans?"

Tony's smile broadened. "Next week." He said, rocking back in his chair. "As soon as we're done with your little party thing, I'll get a demo team out here to level the place."

Fury nodded. "Good. Keep me updated on it."

"I take it you approve, then? Director Fury?"

Fury rolled his eye and shook his head. "Yes. I approve." More softly, he added. "I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my helicarrier."

Tony piqued an eyebrow. "You want a new helicarrier?"

Fury nodded slowly. "Eventually."

Tony laughed. "I gave you an office building. Including you and Hill, you have like 15 people down there. That's so not enough people to run one."

Fury tilted his head slightly in a shrugging manner. "I'm reluctant to trust my old payroll."

Tony leaned back and laughed loudly. "Yeah." He shook his head, still laughing. "Can't fault you there."

"SHEILD was founded on the right side. Peggy Carter, Dr. Erskine, Colonel Phillips, your father…" He shook his head sadly. "I'm want to rebuild it." He said. "With your help." He mumbled.

"Aw. Nicholas. I'm honored."

Fury rolled his eye and shook his head. "I want you down here, sober and presentable, at 5 tomorrow."

"In the morning?"

"Evening."

"That's worse!"

Fury narrowed his eye at him. "Just be here on time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will stop making promises and hyping up chapters. Because really… it's probably a bad idea. I'm not half as good a fanfiction author as I pretend I am. And I'm a good pretender.


	8. Gimmie a Man After Midnight Or World is Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I thanked him!" Tony groaned. "I am an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for! Maybe. We'll see. You'll probably be disappointed. Yeah, you'll be disappointed.

Tony smoothed his collar and checked his hair. He ran his fingers over his beard, straightening any loose hair. He leaned in closer, staring at his eyes. Could he tell he hadn't slept yet? He didn't think so. He'd been up all night working on… something. Something? He blinked a few times and shook his head. Then he stepped back and spun around. "Impeccable, right?"

"As always, sir." Jarvis answered.

Tony stepped away from the holographic mirror as it dissipated. Dum-E suddenly rolled over and Tony jumped back. "No!" He held up his hands. "Stay back before you get oil or grease on me." Dum-E backed up and beeped sadly. "Okay. Before I ruin this, I'm going." He headed towards the door and Dum-E rolled behind him. "No. You can't come. No Dum-E! No!" He pointed towards the wall. "Stay here."

Dum-E rolled towards the couch. He picked up Steve's sketch book and held it up.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cap will be there. You still can't come. Jarvis, make sure he stays here. All of them. None of you may leave. You hear me? All of you stay here!" He turned and dashed out the door before Dum-E could stop him again.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"There will be no alcohol." Fury said, facing them. He glanced down the gathered line and lingered on Tony. "No breaking things." He looked at Thor. "No sarcasm." He looked at Clint. "No sneaking up on people." That was directed at Natasha. "No getting angry and turning green." Bruce was next. "No being anti-social." He glanced at Steve. "Be nice, talk, mingle… act normal. Act like we're a team. A happy team." He insisted. "Smile and nod. Take pictures and sign autographs. Shakes hands and kiss babies…"

"There's not going to be kids, are there?" Tony asked.

"No." Fury said. He stepped closer and pointed a finger at Tony. "Play nice. With everyone."

Tony straightened up and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Fury rolled his eye and shook his head. "This is a bad idea." He mumbled. "I can feel it."

"Take it easy, sir." Agent Hill stepped up behind him. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Then she turned to address the group. "You're all going to come out. Fury's going to say a few words about SHIELD and thank the Governor and Mayer for showing up. Then he'll introduce you and you'll each say a few words."

"Hell yes!" Tony pumped his arm in the air. "I get to make a speech."

"No." Hill pulled a stack of note cards out of her pocket and handed one to Tony. Then she went down the line and handed one to everyone. "This is what you will say.

Tony flipped it over and waved it around. "Mine just say, 'I'm Tony Stark, Iron Man.'"

"Exactly." Fury said. "The less you say, the better."

Tony reached over and grabbed Steve's card. "His is double-sided." Tony cleared his throat. "Most don't know the man behind the shield. Instead, they know me as Captain America, a symbol of justice and truth and the classic America values…"

Steve yanked the card back.

"Who the hell wrote this shit?" Tony leaned over and tried to peak at Natasha's. "What's yours say?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. She pressed the card to her chest and hid the card from his view.

Fury crossed his arms and stared at them. "I asked you all here this early to practice."

"I have 1 line." Tony whined. "I already practiced." He pointed towards the elevators. "So I'm just gonna go back upstairs and…"

"Practice." Fury said loudly.

"It's 5 words."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The party started off fine. Fury's speech had gone well. As had Natasha's, Clint's, Thor's, and Bruce's. And then… it was his turn. Tony got up to the microphone, smiling. He pulled out his note card and held it out in front of his eyes, like he was actually reading it. "Man Iron Stark Tony I'm." He tilted his head to the side and then tossed the card behind him. "Opps. Fucking dyslexia. I should have practiced that more." He earned some laughs and applause from the crowd. "Cap's next." Tony turned and smiled. "Step on up and dazzle us. His is double-sided." He winked to the crowd as he stumbled off the makeshift stage.

Fury appeared beside him and grabbed his arm.

"How'd I do, boss?"

Fury steered him out of the crowd towards the wall. "Honestly… better than I thought."

Tony leaned back against the wall and frowned.

"This ain't my first rodeo, Stark." Fury said with a wink. "I knew you'd make a spectacle. And as far as Stark-Spectacles go, that was pretty mild."

Tony's jaw dropped open. "You tricked me."

Fury smiled. "Captain Rogers is almost done. If you'll excuse me…"

"This is bullshit!" He turned. "I want another turn! I'll show you a Stark-Spectacle!" He grunted. "Jarvis! Remind me where I hid the alcohol down here."

It was after 11 and the party was beginning to wind down. It seemed to be going well. As least as far as Tony would tell. Hopefully it would keep Fury off his back for a while. Actually, it probably wouldn't. He promised Fury they'd start on the hanger. Damn. Maybe he should think things more clearly.

"Tony!"

Oh great. He needed a trapdoor. Right there, in the middle of the floor. He glanced down and sighed. Of course there wasn't a trapdoor. He turned slowly and she was waving wildly. He smiled and nodded. And she hurried over. "Pepper." He said, dipping his head. She looked nice, he thought. Her dress elegant and her hair flawless. "You look…"

"Don't." She playfully tapped his shoulder and then gave him a quick hug. "Tony, this is amazing. I know, I had my reservations."

Tony tilted his head. "Reservations?"

"But really. I'm happy for you." Her smile fell quickly and she stepped back. "Not that that means anything." She said, holding her hands up.

He shook his head quickly. "No, of course not." He patted her on the shoulder and stepped around her. "Better as friends."

"Yes!" She said, relieved, and followed him. "Nick really did an amazing…"

Tony stopped. "Nick?" He spun around.

"Nick Fury." She answered.

"You're on first name basis with one-eye?"

"Uh… well…"

"No." Tony shook his head. "His first name is Ass. Ass Fury." He paused. "He's the Ass Fury!" He said in a deeper voice. "Actually, that sounds cool. Hey!" He yelled loudly, turning. "Fury! Fury! We should totally…"

Pepper yanked his arm roughly. "Tony!" She managed to pull him off to the side.

Tony stumbled after her, laughing loudly. "The Ass of Fury!"

"Tony!" Pepper said sternly. "Don't!"

He let out a loud sigh. "Pretending to be a grownup sucks."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. But she was still smiling. "I think I should play chaperone."

"Pepper, no." He shook his head and stepped away. "I'll play nice." He said, holding up his hands.

She shook her head again. "You can't afford to make a scene."

"Fury expects me to make a scene."

"No, Tony." She waved an accusing finger in his face. "Bad. Very bad, Tony."

Tony groaned loudly. "But look around! No one is paying any attention to me!"

"Tony…"

He spun around, looking at everyone. A solitary figure leaning against the wall in the corner caught his eye and he smiled. "Oh look!" He said suddenly. "There's Steve! I should go talk to him. Now. Jarvis said so."

Pepper moved to intercept him. "Tony…" He stumbled and she caught him. "You are impossible." She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Cap!" Tony waved wildly. "Hey Cap!" He pulled Pepper with him towards the corner. "Will you babysit me for a while so Pepper will leave me alone?"

"Tony!" Pepper snapped. "Captain Rogers, I'm sorry." She tightened her grip on his arm.

"Ouch!"

She started pulling him away. "You'll have to excuse Tony…"

Steve smiled slightly. "He doesn't play well with others?" He said. "Or function in public?"

Pepper looked surprised for a moment. "Both…" She said with a smile as she let go of Tony.

"I live with him." Steve said.

"Oh… yes." She smiled. "You have my sympathy."

"Hey!" Tony waved his arms between them. "I can hear you! Stop ignoring me!"

Pepper smiled sweetly. "Do you mind taking over? For a little bit? There's a few people I really should talk to…"

Steve nodded and pushed off the wall. "Sure. Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on him."

She let out a soft sigh. "I don't know how he got so drunk so fast." She sent Tony a glare. "This was supposed to be a dry party."

"Fuck that!" Tony said a bit louder than he meant to.

Steve grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Stay, Tony."

"I'm not a fucking dog!"

Steve held Tony against the wall as he turned to smile at Pepper. "I'll get him to sober up. I promise."

She nodded and turned. "I'll give you a call tomorrow, Tony." She gracefully swept away.

Tony glared at Steve and pushed him away. Then he stepped away from the wall and brushed himself off. He glanced over at Steve and the Captain had returned to his spot on the wall. Tony frowned at him. "What's wrong? Not having fun?"

Steve shrugged and looked at the ground.

Tony stared at him and shook his head. He was getting annoyed. "Fury's gonna be pissed. He said no being anti-social. You're supposed to be mingling around and impressing everyone with your witty repartee."

Steve shook his head. "It doesn't matter what these people think. They aren't the ones I need to impress."

"You don't need to impress anyone." Tony said.

Steve shrugged again and looked at the ground. Again.

Now Tony was really getting annoyed. "You're no fun. I'm going to go find Fury. I have a new idea for him…"

Steve grabbed his arm. "No. I promised Pepper I'd sober you up." Steve pulled him down the hall towards the elevators. He pushed Tony in the elevator and stepped in behind him.

Tony stumbled and quickly righted himself. Sort of. He actually smacked himself into the wall and clung to the railing. "Really, Cap. I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter. Pepper just thinks I'll embarrass her and ruin the company."

Steve cocked an eyebrow. He crossed his arms and effectively blocked the exit. "Jeffery, take us upstairs."

"Well it wouldn't be anything new." Tony mumbled and shrugged. "I'm fine. Really. I'm not that drunk. Honestly." He insisted. "Pepper's also afraid I'll embarrass Fury." He shook his head. "I don't know why she cares… unless…" He shook his head again. "Wait… what was I saying?"

Steve let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "I have no clue." He said somberly.

"There it is." Tony said triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Steve flinched at his sudden movements and volume. "What?"

"I don't fucking know." Tony threw up his arms. The movement threw him off balance and he grabbed the wall. "But there it is." He said smoothly, like he meant to stumble.

"Tony…" Steve let out a sigh and shook his head.

"What?" Tony snapped. "What is going on with you?" He asked in a serious tone. "I thought you were better."

Steve stopped. "Better?" He repeated slowly.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "You were having nightmares about me so I made that game."

Steve's eyes widened. "You know about…"

Tony continued on like he hadn't heard. "You were having nightmares about Bucky so I found him."

"Wait!" Steve held up his hand. "You found…"

"You couldn't sleep in your room so I tricked you into sleeping in my workshop…"

Steve shook his head slowly and blinked a few times, like trying to clear his head. "That's why you wanted me up there all the time?" Steve slapped his forehead and shook his head. "I'm an idiot. I feel so stupid. I can't believe I actually thought…" He shook his head again. "I'm a complete idiot."

Tony stared at him. What just happened? Wasn't he the one who was angry a moment ago? "Wait." He held up his hand. "What?"

Steve turned away from him, shaking his head.

"Rewind." Tony said. "What just happened?"

Steve didn't answer.

"Cap. Steve!" Tony reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Steve brushed him off. "Jarvis, open the doors."

"Don't." Tony said.

"Open the doors." Steve repeated.

"Override." Tony said loudly. A small holographic key pad appeared on the wall. Tony typed in his override codes. "Suit is fat… wait… that was last months. Uh…" He rubbed at his forehead. "Number Johnny 5."

"Override code accepted. Elevator will not open until counter code accepted." Jarvis said. "Sorry Captain."

"Tony…" Steve sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"No." Tony snapped. "You're been mopey and depressed since this all started. I've done what I could to fix everything. I thought it was working. But I was wrong. What is really going on? Really?"

Steve said nothing.

Tony groaned loudly. "Don't you get it?"

Steve crossed his arms and glanced over at him. He stared blankly.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Steve finally asked.

Tony was quiet was a moment, thinking. He tapped his finger against the arc reactor and cocked his head to the side. "If you repeat this… well… I can't really do anything to ya, huh? But it wouldn't be a nice thing to do to me and would greatly impede our whole happy family team spirit here."

Steve cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "Remember back, after we first met. You said all I was… was a trick."

Steve flinched slightly and nodded. "Everything special about me came out of a bottle." Steve mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah…" He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Well… you pegged me, right off the bat. It's my… greatest… worst… miscalculation… fear… fault." He struggled a bit with the admission of weakness. Or maybe it was the alcohol sinking in more. Whatever. He shook his head and shrugged. "Because I am just a suit. Without my tricks and gadgets… hell…" He tapped the arc reactor on his chest again. "I wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't be able to fight. That's all I am. A trick."

Steve opened his mouth to object, Tony was sure, but he cut him off.

"You." Tony said loudly, taking a step closer and thumping him on the chest. "Take away the spanglely tights and shield. You still are Captain America. No one can take that away." He sighed and turned and ran a hand through his hair. "My point is…" He paused for a moment. What was his point? Did he have a point? "I can't remember… I may be a bit drunk…" He waved it off and turned back around. "But the point is… uh… the new point is… that serum didn't make you… you."

Steve shook his head and held up his hand. "Tony, that isn't what…"

"It didn't." Tony went on, ignoring him. His words began to slur a bit and he looked the Captain up and down. "It took you… and… enhanced you. Expanded." He shrugged and shook his head. That was a bad choice of words. "I was wrong. What's special about you didn't come from a bottle. The bottle just… made you able to… be your special self… wait…" He shook his head and stumbled forward. Yeah, he drank way too much. He should stop. "Wait what?"

Steve bent forward and caught him easily. He said nothing as he attempted to right the drunken mechanic. He kept a steady hand on Tony's waist.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "I just… I just can't…" He turned, moving closer to Steve. The Captain blinked at him. And Tony… he… "Your eyes… blue… pretty… wait, what?"

Steve opened his mouth to say something. Tony didn't let him.

Before Tony had a second thought about what he was doing, his mouth was on Steve's. He was none too gentle about it either as he forced his tongue into the Captain's hot mouth. Tony threw his arms around the Captain's neck, locking him in a vice grip. Steve stumbled backwards with the force, bumping into the wall. Tony pulled himself closer, pressing his body against the Captain. And then Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. And oh god! Steve's fingers dug into his hips and Tony jumped back. He just… did he just… his heart was racing and he couldn't breathe and oh god…

And Steve was staring at him. And then Steve took a way too slow step forward – was he moving in slow motion – and he grabbed Tony's face gently between his hands. He leaned in and their lips touched again. The kiss started chaste and gentle and sweet and then Tony again latched onto him again.

He was drunk. Or something. Defiantly something. Something… He moaned into Steve's mouth. Actually, he was sure it was the third time. Pretty sure. At least. The third time? Wait what?

Tony practically had to physically pry himself off. He pushed against Steve's chest, ignoring the way his muscles flexed as he released him. He kept one hand on the Captain's chest and turned away. Like he could actually hold the other man at arm's length. Like he really wanted to anyways. But it kept him from looking into… He sucked in a sharp breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. What. The. Fuck. "Right. Jarvis. Pretty please, open the door."

"Verbal command accepted."

The door slid open. Tony dropped his arm and turned slightly, giving the other man a sideways glance. "Thank you." Tony said awkwardly to Steve and walked out of the elevator. He was momentarily surprised to be on his floor. He hadn't felt the elevator move. He hadn't felt anything except… He headed down the hall without looking back and stopped only when he was safely hidden in his bedroom.

The door slid shut behind him and Tony sunk down on the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath. His chest hurt. His lips hurt. And he had a distinct feeling there would be bruises on his hips in the morning. "Jarvis… I kissed Captain America."

"I am aware, sir." The AI replied.

"I kissed Captain America." Tony repeated louder, leaning forward slightly.

"Actually sir…" Jarvis started with a hint of laughter. "He was out of uniform. You kissed Steve Rogers."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not arguing semantics. My point is… I fucking kissed him." He jumped off the bed and threw up his arms. "I practically fucking attacked him!"

"Sir, I don't think he objected."

"Objected?" Tony laughed sharply. "I attacked him!"

"Sir…"

"And I thanked him!" Tony groaned. "I am an idiot."

"Sir!"

"Get me a suit."

"What?"

He was positive he was too worked up to go find a suit himself. Plus Steve could be in the workshop. Or in the hall. Or outside his bedroom door, for all he knew. And he was too drunk to do his funky chicken dance to call one of his self-propelled suits. "Right now. I need to get out of here."

"Sir, I don't think…"

"Now, Jarvis!" He stood up and walked over to the window. He popped it open and leaned over. He smiled as he climbed into the window. "Suit. Now." He stepped off the ledge and moments later, his newest completed suit appeared and caught him in mid-air, bridal style. "Jarvis, this is not what I meant."

"My apologies, sir."

The suit popped open and Tony awkwardly shimmied in. "Why is it purple and green?"

"Dum-E insisted, sir." Jarvis explained. "He said that's what you meant to paint the other one, sir."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I was joking about that. He can fix it tomorrow." Once in control of the suit, Tony took off. He needed to put as much distance between himself and the tower. As soon as possible. Like now. Right now. He needed time to himself. He needed time to think. He needed time to process. No, what he really needed those blue eyes and that blonde hair and that skin tight spanglely outfit that showed off those abs and he wanted his tongue on those abs and…

Tony pulled up suddenly, hovering above a line of buildings. "I'm attracted to Captain America." He said out loud. He shook his head. "I'm very physically attracted to Captain America."

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt your little crisis here but Director Fury is requesting your return. The party is being attacked."

Tony groaned loudly. "I can't even have a mental breakdown on my own time."

"I will try to reschedule it for you."

"Thank you." Tony said, turning on his com channel. "What's up?"

"Where the hell'd everyone go? I could really use some backup here." Clint hollered over the line.

"I'm on my way back." Tony said.

"Back?" Clint snapped loudly. "Why the fuck'd you leave?"

"Donuts?" Tony said slowly. "What are we up against?"

"Uh…" Clint said over the line. "Frogs?" He paused. "Yeah. I'm going to say frogs. Giant fucking frogs."

"I'm here." Natasha said.

"As am I." Thor said.

"Cap?" Tony asked nervously.

"Not yet." Natasha answered. "He's not answering."

Tony muted the channel for a moment. "Jarvis?"

"Captain Rogers turned off his communications after you left him, sir." Jarvis answered. "I believe he wants to be alone."

Tony rolled his eyes. "And you said he didn't object." He mumbled. "Interrupt him and tell him to get his ass downstairs."

"On it, sir."

Tony turned the com channel back on. "Jarvis is locating Cap. Where's Banner?"

"Working on evac." Clint answered.

"By himself? Is that a good idea?" Tony asked. "Natasha, help him."

"On it." She answered.

"Thor, see if you lure them away from the tower."

"Aye. After me, you vile spitting beasts!"

Tony smiled as he pulled up in front of the tower. He was just in time to see a crack of lightning light the place up. Thor took off on foot down the street with half a dozen of the frog things on his tail. Tony shot a blast at one that turned its eyes on him. 6 eyes? He did a quick bioscan as he hit another. "What we got, Jarvis?"

"Sir, it appears they have these sacs in their cheeks. They can generator and secrete a substance that I can't identify." He answered. "I wouldn't recommend touching it without further analysis."

"Guys, watch out." Tony said to the team. "Jarvis can't identify what they spit so it's probably poison or something."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Clint said. "Mutant frog spit already sounds bad."

Steve finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late guys."

"Hey Cap." Clint said. "Give me a hand."

Tony tried to tune them out. He didn't want to hear the man's voice. He didn't think he could take it at the moment. Not when he needed to be concentrating on the matter at hand. He turned to follow Thor down the street. He slowed as he came into view.

The Asgardian pounded one with his hammer and spun around to knock another. "Man of Iron!" He spun again and sent one flying towards him.

Tony dodged it, turned, and fired at it. It fell to the ground, unmoving.

"The tower's clear." Natasha said over the line a few minutes later. "We're leading the last of them your way."

Tony shot at the last standing one. He took a moment to catch his breath and glanced at Thor. "We're ready." Natasha and Steve rounded the corner of the building, a dozen or so frogs following close behind. "Fuck!" Tony cursed under his breath. He did not need to see Steve's spanglely ass at the moment. Damn the man changed clothes fast.

Natasha stopped and turned. "Clint, Fury, and Hill have the tower secured." She explained. "Banner's looking after a few party guests that were trampled."

Steve glanced over at him and Tony was glad he was wearing a helmet at the moment. "Well… it's late." Tony interrupted. "Let's get this wrapped up." He lifted in the air and shot the nearest frog.

The street erupted into battle as they worked together. Thor lit up the street with a crack of lightning, hitting one. Then he threw his hammer at another. Cap ducked a spitting attack from one and tossed his shield, as Natasha leapt over his back. She kicked one hard and sent it flying. Tony shot at it and finished it off. It didn't take long before Natasha was standing over the last one. She raised her gun and shot it in the head. And it stopped moving. She stepped away from it and everyone stepped away.

"Why are you green and purple?" Natasha asked, looking over at Tony.

"There was some confusion in the workshop." Tony explained. "It will be fixed."

She smiled for a second. "Barton." She said to her com. "We're on our way back."

There was a moment of silence before Fury answered. "Barton's down."

Tony stopped breathing. "Say again?"

"Barton's been hit." Fury repeated.

"Clint?" Natasha said softly.

"He's still alive." Fury continued. "But he's been hit with the poison spit. He's unconscious. There's an ambulance on its way."

"Fuck that." Tony said. "I'll take him. I'm faster."

"No, Tony." Fury said quickly. "We don't know what it's doing to him. Let the emergency squad handle him. You don't want to cause more damage.

"But…"

Steve walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. "Tony…"

Tony pushed him off and stepped away. "Where's Banner?"

"I'm here with Clint." Bruce answered.

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Me, too." Natasha said, stepping up beside him. Tony nodded and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hold on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clint. :( Also… how do you spell spanglely? Is it spanglely? Or spangly? My computer says it's neither and calls me an idiot.


	9. Slip Out the Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not faking for attention. I swear."

Natasha sat, her back to him, at the kitchen counter. Her shouldered were slouched as she leaned over her cup of coffee. She held it with both hands and inhaled deeply. She let out a loud sigh and her head dipped lower. She looked… broken.

"Natasha." He said softly as he walked up behind her.

She jumped slightly and looked over at him as he sat down. She stared at him, as if seeing through him for a moment. It was an eerie feeling. He'd never seen her so… human. "I didn't hear you." She said slowly, frowning.

"Yeah, I got that." He smiled and leaned towards her to bump against her shoulder gently. "I was thinking about going to the hospital."

Natasha shook her head slowly and looked down at her cup. "There's still no change." She said softly. "They've been running tests since he woke up from the coma two days ago."

"He was in the coma for four days." Steve said, leaning on the counter. "Maybe he just needs more time."

She shook her head. "The toxin can't be identified. Whatever it was left no trace. It was out of his system before he made it to the hospital."

"That doesn't mean it's hopeless."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He had never seen her cry. He briefly wondered if she ever had before. "Steve… how can an archer shoot if he's blind?"

"I've been working on that."

They both looked up as Tony appeared in the doorway. He was looking at Natasha and Steve got the feeling he was avoiding looking at him.

"Using echolocation and spatial recognition." Tony continued on. "Like bats. In a way."

"Like bats?" Natasha repeated, her eyes widening.

"How long have you been working on this?" Steve asked.

Tony walked around them to the coffee pot, still not looking at Steve. "Since he woke up and said,

'Hey! I'm blind.'" He poured himself a cup and turned back around. He looked at Natasha as he took a sip.

Natasha leaned on the counter. "Do you think that could work?"

Steve leaned back and shook his head. "Don't give up on him so fast."

"I'm not." Tony said. "I'm trying to give him a way to still do his job."

"But it could just be a matter of time." Steve insisted.

"Well… then all I've done is wasted my fucking time." Tony said sourly. "So until then, I'm going to fix this."

"Why do you have to fix him?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm the only one that can." Tony snapped. He stalked off towards the door.

"Tony! Wait!" Steve jumped up to intercept him. "I was going to go visit him. Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm busy." Tony still wouldn't look at him.

"Bullshit." Steve said. "You haven't gone to see him once. Why not?"

Tony glanced back at Natasha, who was paying close attention to her coffee then. "Because it's my fault." He hissed lowly. "Because I was avoiding you."

Steve stumbled back as Tony pushed past him. Tony felt guilty? He had no idea. He sighed and shook his head and sat back down beside Natasha.

"Tony!" Natasha called

He turned and popped back in the doorway. "Yeah Nat?"

"Keep me posted and let me know if I can help."

Tony shrugged. "Whatever."

Natasha breathed out a long breath and got up. She picked up her cup and headed over to the sink.

Steve watched her for a moment and shook his head. "You know… you really are hard to read."

She glanced over at him and smiled slowly. The smile quickly faded as she set her cup in the sink and walked back towards the counter. "What's going on with you and Tony?" She asked, leaning against the counter towards him.

Steve cleared his throat and leaned back. "Uh… what makes you... think… something's wrong?" He asked slowly.

"Because of the blizzard that just walked through here." She said, cocking an eyebrow. "That was cold. You two get in a fight or something?"

Steve looked away. "Or something." He mumbled.

"What something?" She pressed.

Steve considered for a moment. It's not that he didn't want to tell her. They had become close friends over the last year or so. It's just… with Clint in the hospital… He shook his head and blurted it out, "He kissed me."

Her eyebrows rose. He wasn't quite sure if that was a good response… or not.

"And I must have messed it up…" Steve continued on. "Because he's either avoided me completely or given me the cold shoulder ever since."

"When?"

"It's… been a few days." He answered slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Steve sighed. "Because it happened at the party."

"Oh…"

"Before." Steve said, looking at the countertop. He ran his fingers along the top and bit his lip. "I took him upstairs for coffee… Pepper thought he was a little drunk… and he was talking and I let Peggy get into my head and then he… uh… grabbed me… and I messed it up."

She smiled and pushed off the counter. "Go get your keys."

He stopped and looked up at her. "What?"

"Let's go for a ride." Natasha said. "Somewhere more private."

"Private?" His eyes widened. "You don't think Tony…"

"No, I don't think Tony would." She said, pointing up. "But someone else might spy if it pertains to him."

"I am not permitted to speak on sir's behalf at this time." Jarvis said. "But privacy is a very important matter."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Do you really think Tony has Jarvis spy on us?" Steve asked as he pulled the key out of his ignition.

Natasha hopped off the bike and straightened her jacket. "No, I don't. I just wanted to go for a ride." She smiled at him. "And tease Jarvis a little."

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed and followed her inside the coffee shop. They ordered their drinks and went outside to sit at one of the tables. So Steve started at the beginning. About suspecting Tony liked him a bit too much, about talking with Peggy, and about… other details he wasn't over fond of talking about.

Natasha leaned back, squinting a bit in the sunlight. She let out a breath and nodded. "I think you should take her advice." She finally said.

Steve tilted his head. "What?"

"Grab him and kiss him." She said nonchalantly. "He did it."

Steve glanced down at the table and fiddled with his empty glass. "But… he's Tony Stark. He doesn't…" He trailed off with a sigh.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Straight guys don't kiss other guys." She said. "At least not completely straight ones." She shrugged. "He has to be attracted to you. It's hard to accidently jump someone."

"But he's so…" Steve sighed and shook his head. "I've never… dated anyone." He admitted slowly. "I was…" He smiled. "Much shorter and scrawny when I was younger. Girls didn't want a date they could step on." He leaned back and laughed softly. It hurt a lot when he was younger. But that was a long time ago. Technically, a very long time ago. "And then the war… and I spent years trying to get into the army. And then… all of this." He gestured to himself. "Happened and…" He shrugged. "There wasn't any time for dating. And Peggy… well that didn't work out."

She was silent for a moment, like she was waiting. "Oh? Is that it?" She asked, tilting her head. "So?"

"So… he's Tony Stark." Steve shook his head. "He… he gets around. And I… don't…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. It was a different time. And now…" She smiled. "You should tell him."

Steve frowned at her. "Tell him what?" He asked slowly.

"Tell him about your inexperience. He'll love that."

Steve covered his face with his hands and groaned. "This is so embarrassing."

"No. It's not." She said in a serious tone. "Get over it. Or get over him."

"It's that simple?"

"Yes."

Steve sighed and got up. "Fine. I'll think about it."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He was sitting in the hospital bed. He was smiling and laughing and waving his arms around animatedly. If it wasn't for the… Steve's eyes settled on the wide bandage wrapped around the archer's head, covering his eyes. And Steve could understand Tony's guilt. If he hadn't turned off his communications, if he hadn't gone to his room to sulk… he should have been there when it started. But he was the one to drag Tony off. He was the one who pushed him into the elevator. He should have stayed. He shouldn't have listened when Clint said he could hold the tower by himself. He should have stayed. But his mind was only on Tony. He had been worried the man might do something reckless… He should have stayed.

"I should have stayed…" He mumbled without realizing it.

Natasha turned and Clint stopped laughing. "Cap. Nice to see you too." Clint said, a wide smile on his face at his joke.

"Sorry." Steve said, shaking himself and stepping into the room. "I didn't mean to… interrupt."

"You're not." Clint said. "Uh… have a seat. If there's a seat. Is there?"

Steve nodded and grabbed a chair to pull it closer.

"I'll take that sound as a yes."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry." Steve apologized.

Clint tilted his head and shook it. "Stop apologizing."

Steve sat down and leaned back in his chair. As with each visit he made, he didn't know what to say. He usually just sat there, listening to everyone else talking. He was the Captain. He should have some comforting words. Or something. He let that fall to Natasha.

Natasha cleared her throat and reached over to elbow Clint. Hard.

"Ouch! Hey!" The archer whined, rubbing his arm. "Injured here."

She stared at him. "Your arm is fine."

"Come on, Tasha." He whined louder. "I don't wanna get all emotional. Can't you just tell him?"

She shook her head. "No."

Clint sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back. "Fine. Cap, you know I don't blame you, right?"

Steve nodded, and then remembered that wouldn't work. "Yes."

"Do you really?" Clint asked in a more serious tone.

"I'm the Captain." Steve sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have left you."

"Yeah, I heard that already."

"Well… it's true." Steve insisted, leaning forward. "I should have stayed with you."

"I'm a big boy Cap." Clint said with a smile. "Besides, you thought we cleared the tower."

"We all did." Natasha added.

"That big one appeared like out of nowhere." Clint said loudly. "And Hill was fucking awesome."

Natasha smiled. "Sounds like someone has a little crush."

"Fuck you." He said, turning in her direction. Then he turned back to address Steve. "Is that why Tony hasn't some to see me either? Some weird guilt trip? Because seriously. Guys. I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Natasha said with a smile.

"Dude. No one asked you." Clint stuck his tongue out in her general direction. "So Cap, have you like talked to Tony?"

Natasha looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, smiling.

"He…" Steve said started slowly, looking at Natasha. "Does seem to be feeling guilty as well."

Clint threw up his arms. "That's bullshit! Because seriously, this could have happened to any one of us. Any one of us." He repeated. "Well… maybe not you." He added after a moment. "Who knows what affects you."

"That would be a very short list, I think." Bruce said, standing in the doorway. He looked tired. But he smiled at them and nodded at Steve.

"Yo." Clint said with a smile. "You waited a whole hour."

Bruce tilted his head and bit his lip. "I could go home. If you wanted."

Natasha punched Clint's arm. "Be nice. He's trying to cure you."

"He's lying!" Clint said. "He would never stop."

"Clint!"

"Yeah, yeah." Clint mumbled and waved him over. "Come on over, Doc."

"Lean forward." Bruce said as Clint did so. Gingerly, Bruce unrolled the bandage and removed it. "Lean back. Any change?"

"Nope." Clint said, blinking his sightless eyes. "Still blind."

Bruce frowned. "I'm going to take a closer look."

Clint shrugged. "I won't stop you."

Bruce pulled out a scope and leaned closer. He held open Clint's right eye and looked closely at it. After a moment, he switched to the other eye. "Damn. I just don't understand. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong."

Clint laughed. "I'm not faking for attention. I swear."

"That sounds like something you'd do." Natasha said.

"Tasha! I'm hurt!"

She smiled.

Bruce let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll get started on…" He paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Honestly, I'm out of ideas. I'll start over."

"Bruce." Steve stood up and reached over to grab his shoulder. "You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't." He admitted.

"Dude." Clint snapped loudly. "Why didn't you guys tell me he looked like shit?"

Steve released him. He shook his head and waved his hands. "I didn't…"

"Go home, dude." Clint said. "It would be bad karma for me if you dropped dead from exhaustion. At least not until you fix my eyes."

Bruce rubbed at his forehead. "Maybe… for like an hour or two."

Clint sat up and leaned over in Natasha's direction. "Hey Tasha, think we get Fury to post one of his lackeys at my door? Like a guard?"

She laughed. "I think he could manage that."

"Good." He crossed his arms and looked at them sternly. "Then Bruce isn't allowed back inside this room until he doesn't look like shit." He briefly lifted his arm and pointed in Natasha and Steve's directions. "One of you two will have to approve him for me. Because I can't tell."

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Tash…" Clint continued on, clearly enjoying himself. "You should totally follow him and make sure he stays out of that fancy lab of his."

Bruce rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Fine. I give up. I'll go home and sleep."

"Lots of sleep." Clint warned. "I'm serious."

Bruce grumbled his way out of the hospital room.

Once he was gone, Clint burst out laughing and leaned back. "Oh that was awesome." He blinked a few times more than necessary.

Steve watched him for a moment. "I have to say… you're taking this… really well." He seemed so… normal.

Clint shrugged. "If I give up and let it get to me, it's all over. If I keep going on…" He smiled. "I'm not going to let them win."

"Who?"

Clint shrugged again. "Whoever. Whatever."

"Clint…"

The blind archer simply smiled.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Steve sat down at the small desk in his room. He touched the computer monitor and it lit up. "Jarvis…"

"One moment, Captain. Connecting to the satellites."

Steve leaned back in his chair. An image of Bucky appeared on screen, a live security feed. A welder's mask on his face and a blowtorch in his hands, he was repairing a rather large pipe. The video was fuzzy, but Steve knew it was him even without Jarvis' confirmation. Every day since Tony blurted it out, Steve had asked Jarvis to see him. Part of him felt guilty for spying. But… it did make him feel better. Watching Bucky, so seemingly normal, gave him hope. His friend was still here. He sighed softly. "Jarvis… how long did Tony keep this from me?"

"Sir asked me to locate Mr. Barnes roughly a month ago. I was able to finally locate him the day before. Sir kept the information for less than a day."

Steve blinked at the screen and shook his head slowly. Why? Because Tony wanted to fix him? Why? "Why didn't he tell me right away? Or even that he had you looking?"

"Sir was concerned, for you and Mr. Barnes. He didn't want to rush things."

Steve nodded slowly. He could understand that. He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. He didn't know what to do.

"Also…" Jarvis continued. "Sir has issues and was having issues when I located him."

He smiled. That he could defiantly understand. "What do you think?" He said after a moment.

"About Mr. Barnes?"

"Yes."

"He appears fine." Jarvis answered. "He's not under any kind of duress. He's functioning. But he's already ran. If pushed before he's ready, he could do it again."

Steve nodded again.

"He knows where you are. He'll come to you."

Steve wished he felt so sure. It was hard, knowing he was close. Metaphorically. Because technically, Alaska was pretty far from New York.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Two more days had passed. Steve had no more run-ins with Tony. Bruce was sleeping more, as promised. But he still spent all his waking time at the hospital. Clint was in good spirits – still in the hospital – but in good spirits. And there still wasn't any change. And Tony still hadn't been to visit him.

He'd been watching TV with Thor. Some show about models that he wasn't paying attention to. Thor was attempting to ask him questions, but Steve didn't have the answers. Thor sighed and turned the TV off. "It is not the same." He said, standing up. "Without the Lady Natasha."

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's not."

"Care to spare with me?" Thor asked with a smile.

Steve stood up and shook his head. "Another time."

The Asgardian nodded and turned. "I'll… catch thee later then."

Steve crossed his arms and glanced up. "Jarvis… where is Tony?"

"Sir is in his workshop, Captain Rogers."

"Don't ask him, please!" Steve said quickly. "But… do you think I could go up there?"

"Sir has been working non-stop for several hours."

Steve didn't hide his disappointment. "So he's busy?"

"Yes. But he could use a break. He tends to forget to take them when he's working alone."

Steve nodded slowly to himself as he headed up to the workshop. He took a deep breath and entered his access code into the keypad. The door slid open and he breathed out, not even realizing he had been holding it. At least Tony hadn't locked him out. Not yet. Or else he just hadn't remembered to. Steve stepped inside and paused.

Tony was bent over a big, metal monstrosity in the center of the large room. He had a screw driver in one hand, a level in the other, and a wrench held between his teeth. There were stains on his white tank top – Steve guessed grease or oil – and part of his hair looked slicked back by the same substance. U was beside him, holding a tool box. Butterfingers was on the desk near them, working on something smaller. The Thangs were zipping around, vacuuming and cleaning every surface in the place.

And Dum-E was off to the side, holding a video camera. He rolled closer and stuck the camera in front of Tony, trying to record what he was going.

Tony slapped him away with the level. "Um-E! Groay!" He said around the wrench in his teeth.

Steve smiled. He missed this. He really missed this. How sad was it that he'd become so co-dependent in such a short time? "Tony." He said softly.

The wrench clattered to the floor but he made no other movements right away. His chest rose and fell deeply, as if he were panting like a dog or something. Or just panicking. Yeah, he was probably panicking.

Dum-E began beeping really loudly and fast. He rolled over, practically bouncing on his wheels. He set the camera down on the floor and reached out to grab Steve's shirt. He gave it a tug and beeped again.

Steve smiled and petted him. "Hi, Dum-E."

Dum-E released him, pointed towards the TV, and grabbed him again.

He laughed softly. "Later. I promise."

Dum-E released him again and rolled over to the couch. He picked up Steve's sketch book and held it up.

Steve shook his head. "No. I'm not here for that. I'm here for your daddy."

Tony dropped the screwdriver and level. U set the toolbox down and bent down to pick them up. Steve started towards him and Tony turned. He held up his hands and backed away slowly. "Look… uh… I knew eventually this would happen. Though I thought it would be sooner. But with the sightless Hawk…"

Steve smiled. "Stop talking."

Tony tilted his head to the side, talking fast. "I don't know what came over me. It was an accident."

"Shut up, Tony."

"I didn't mean to attack you."

"Tony." Steve stopped in front of him. "Stop talking." Steve reached out and touched Tony;s cheek with his fingertips. He followed the line of his jaw and hooked his thumb under Tony's chin.

Tony swallowed and his breath quickened, but he made no other movements. And his eyes were locked on Steve's throat, his chest, his arms. Anything but his eyes.

Steve tilted Tony's head back, forcing him to meet his gaze. He smiled as he closed the distance between them and touched his lips to Tony's.

Tony wriggled and placed his hands on Steve's chest.

Steve immediately pulled back with a sigh. "What? Did I mess up again?"

Tony frowned. "Mess up again?"

"The elevator." Steve breathed out. "You pushed me away and ran."

Tony turned slightly and laughed. He rubbed at his forehead and shook his head. And he was laughing.

Steve looked down at the floor. Yeah, he messed it up. Fantastic. And he didn't even know how. Maybe he wasn't… rough… enough... He shook his head slowly.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Tony said with a sigh. He was facing the wall as he spoke. "The elevator was… fucking hot. And just now…" Tony looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.

Steve looked up and dared to smile. "Then what's wrong?"

Tony closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want from me, Steve?"

Steve considered for a second. What did he want? What he wanted was Tony. But he thought that was too… serious to say. Last thing he wanted to do was scare the man off. So he settled. "A date."

Tony glanced sideways at him. "What?"

"I want you to go out with me." Steve said, shuffling his feet a bit. "Dinner and a movie. Unless that's too cliché."

"You want to date me?" Tony asked slowly.

Steve stood up straighter and nodded. "Yes."

"I don't date well." Tony said.

Steve smiled. "I don't believe that."

"Just ask Pepper."

"Don't bring her into this. I'm not Pepper."

"State the fucking obvious." Tony muttered. "I like what we have now. Well… what we had before this happened." Tony said, running a hand through his hair. "What if this ruins our friendship?"

"You're still friends with Pepper."

Tony rolled his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Didn't you just say not to bring Pepper into this?"

Steve was still smiling. "Look… you don't have to make up excuses." He said, shaking his head. "You won't hurt my feelings or drive me away. If you're not interested, just say so."

Tony rubbed at the back of his neck, looking unsure. "I…" He started and then stopped. "It's a bad idea. We live together. We work together. We…"

"Tony, look at me."

He turned.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes." Tony said without hesitation. "And don't look so pleased with yourself." He added bitterly.

He was. Steve was very pleased with him. He smiled and dipped his head. "Then think about it. Tomorrow night. If you're answer is yes, met me in the garage at 5." Steve turned and headed for the door. When he reached it, he heard Tony's voice.

"5 is too early, grandpa. Make it 7."

Steve smiled as the door slid open.

"Wait!" Tony said loudly.

Steve paused and turned.

"Uh… if I say yes now… will you stay and… uh… watch a movie with Dum-E?" Tony asked.

Dum-E suddenly beeped and rolled over to the TV, knocking over the table in the process.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Dum-E! No! Don't turn it on! Dum-E! Stop it! He didn't even say yes!" Tony dove over the back of the couch and wrestled with the bot. "Give me the remote! Now! NOW! Jarvis, turn it off! You cannot pick the movie, you stupid waste of metal!"

"Sir, you might actually be surprised by what he picked."

Tony stopped fighting with the robotic arm and looked at the TV. "Twilight?" He stood up and shook his arms. "Oh fuck no. Why is that in my database?"

"Pepper." Jarvis answered.

Tony rolled his eyes and Dum-E turned and pointed at Steve. "No, Dum-E. Don't blame Steve. Steve doesn't want to watch Twilight."

"Actually… I may have told him I did." Steve said, walking towards them.

Tony gawked at him.

Steve shrugged. "It's popular. It was like… a thing."

"Maybe with the tweenies a couple years back."

"Tweeny?"

"Young girls."

"Are you calling me a girl?"

Tony considered for a moment. "Yes. Dum-E, turn the movie on and pick up the table. Steve, sit. U, pick up all the tools and put them away. Dum-E, you left the video camera on the floor. Pick it up before it gets broken. And then you all can watch the movie with Steve."

"Tony."

Tony ran a hand through his hair and pulled it away quickly. "Okay… yeah… see? I'm going to jump in the shower." He glanced at Steve. "I'll be fast, I promise. You stay. Stay." He held up his hands.

"You want us to stop the movie?"

Tony shook his head. "I've seen it already."

Steve smiled.

"Shut up."

Steve turned away and laughed as the movie started up.

Tony returned, cleaned, and sunk down on the couch, sitting at the other end. He leaned back with a sigh. And promptly fell asleep.

Dum-E beeped and Steve hushed him. "Shhhh. It's fine. We'll make him watch it with us again. We'll have a Twilight marathon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Clint! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?! But on the other hand… XD Dum-E is happy. His parents are back together. XD


	10. Give Your Heart a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're probably freaking out about because now what you're a gay, you realize you're really in love with me and I am so out of your league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how their first date goes. And some other junk. Also another switching back and forth chapter. There was one scene with Steve that I couldn't fit into last chapter, because I liked the flow and wanted to end it where I did. Also… I wrote another Steve scene because it made me laugh. And it put me over my OCD chapter limit thing by like a 1000 words.

He opened his eyes. And it was early. And he blinked. And it was dark. And there was an arm around him… Steve. He was watching Twilight with Steve. And he fell asleep. He always fell asleep when they watched movies. He should just put a damn bed up here. Or… uh… maybe not.

Tony clenched his teeth as he slowly, oh so slowly and gently, pried Steve off him. He slipped off the couch without waking the Captain and let out a long breath. He turned… and the cat was suddenly in his way. Tony glared at it as it rubbed against his leg. "Stop!" He hissed and glanced at Steve. "Dickhead!"

The cat opened its mouth and Tony reached down and grabbed it. Dum-E moved and Tony held up his hand. "I'm trying to keep Dickhead from waking Cap up." Tony whispered. "I will not hurt it. I promise." He glanced back as Steve shifted on the couch. "You wake him up and I'm dismantling you and making mailboxes."

Dum-E stayed where he was as Tony turned slowly… and ran from the workshop, the cat still in tow. "Is he still asleep?" Tony asked once he was in the bedroom.

"Yes, sir. Your date is still asleep."

Tony narrowed his eyes as he dropped the cat on the bed. He sank down beside it and sighed. Dickhead jumped on his lap and Tony glared at it. But he quickly gave in and began petting it. "Stupid cat." He grumbled and let out a sigh. "Jarvis… is this okay?"

"Yes, sir. You're petting the cat correctly. He appears to like it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not the fucking cat." He grumbled. "Captain America. Steven Rogers. Cap. You know."

"My knowledge on human petting…"

"NOT THAT!" Tony hollered suddenly and the cat vaulted from his lap. "Dickhead. Get back here!" Tony bent down and snatched the cat off the floor. "Jarvis… I mean… agreeing to go on a date with the man. This is a mistake, isn't it?"

"I cannot answer that for you."

Tony let out a long sigh. He leaned back on his bed and drug the protesting cat with him. "Just for a second, Dickhead." He petted it and the cat began purring against his chest. Loudly. "Okay. Yeah. You're loud." He sat up and dropped the cat beside him. "That's enough." He stood up. "Jarvis. I'm going into work today."

"Sir, it's still early. Miss Potts isn't even there yet."

Tony shrugged. "I don't need her permission."

"Her name's on the building, sir."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was a nice office. It was. Large. Big desk. Tall windows. Lots of gray and black and metal. Just the sort of office Tony could imagine himself not working in. He pulled the chair out and sat down at the desk. And he went to work. He switched back and forth between his tablet, phone, and the office computer. He was so engrossed in work, he didn't hear the elevator or the doors.

"Tony?"

He glanced up from his tablet. Pepper stood in the doorway, wide eyed. "Yes?" He said straight-faced.

"Uh… what are you doing here?"

"Working." He said deadpanned.

"I can see that." She said, shifting. "Why?"

"Because I work here."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. I wasn't sure you did."

"Oh. Ha. Ha ha." He said loudly. "Pepper's sooo damn funny. So funny."

"No, really Tony. What are you doing here?"

"I told you. Working."

"You don't work here."

He rolled his eyes.

"I mean…" She said quickly. "You don't come here to work. You wait until I call you and then you do it at the tower and email it over. Or if it's something tangible, you pay some kid off the street to run it over."

"Well…" Tony shrugged. "I decided to come in today."

"But it's 7. In the morning."

"Pepper. We could go round and round with this line of questioning. Seriously. For hours. I understand the disbelief, skepticism, mystery, the unnatural phenomenon that is this moment. So can you just accept that I'm here working and we be done with this?"

She tilted her head. She squinted at him. Studied him. Considered. Contemplated. And finally… she nodded. "Umm… how's your… friend? Clint?"

Tony shrugged. "Still blind. Still insanely optimistic." He dropped the tablet on his desk. "Okay. I'm done. Show me what you're working on."

She nodded. "Follow me to my office."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Steve opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned, stretched, and rubbed at his eyes. And realized he was alone. But he wasn't exactly surprised. "Jarvis."

"Good morning, Captain Rogers."

"Good morning." He stood up and smiled as Dum-E came over. "Good morning to you, too." Dum-E bumped into him gently and spun in a circle. Steve laughed as he watched him. "Can robots get hyper?"

"Not in the sense you mean." Jarvis answered.

Steve laughed. "I wasn't really being serious. But you have to admit. It's like he's had too much coffee."

"He's happy you're still here."

"Really?" Steve smiled as he watched the bot circling the whole workshop. "Where's Tony?"

"Sir left earlier this morning. He's… at the office. Working."

"Seriously?" Steve frowned. "Like working-working? At the office?"

"Yes. Miss Potts was equally surprised."

"Oh…" Of course she would be there. Steve looked down at the floor and sighed. "Is he over her, you think?"

There was a pause before Jarvis answered. "I believe it was hard for him at first. But yes. I believe he is."

Steve nodded slowly. "Do you think… I mean… if you can answer without… I mean…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"He would have not agreed if he didn't."

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. "Did he… say anything before he left? Like when he would be back?"

"He left a note for you."

Steve brightened immediately. "He did?"

"Dum-E. Give him the note." Jarvis said. Dum-E turned and zipped off to the other side of the room. "Dum-E!" Jarvis snapped. "Give Steve sir's note!"

Steve laughed and followed him but Dum-E sped off again. "Dum-E, come here."

"Dum-E, sir gave you a task. You have to complete it."

Steve laughed and chased the bot around the workshop.

"Dum-E!" Jarvis said loudly. "I will tell sir!"

Steve laughed louder and shook his head. He was fairly certain he could catch the bot, if he really tried. But he was enjoying playing. His phone started ringing. Steve stopped and glanced over at the table by the couch. "Can you answer it, Sparky? And turn on the speakerphone? Or do I need to be closer?"

Dum-E turned and sped at him and Steve reached out. "Get over here!" The bot rolled around him and Steve laughed.

"Hello? Steve?"

"Natasha. Hey." Steve said he tried to dive around the other bots. U and Butterfingers had gotten in on the game now. They were trying to block him.

"Are you running?"

"Sort of." He dove around U.

"Where are you?" She asked over a moment.

"Workshop."

"Doing what?" She asked slowly.

He thought for a moment about how to describe it. In reality, he was chasing a bunch of metal around a room. In that second, Butterfingers cut him off and he stumbled and collided on the floor with a loud thud.

"Steve?" A moment later, Natasha was in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Get Dum-E."

She didn't hesitate to jump on the bot as he passed. "Now what?" She asked, holding onto him.

Steve jumped up and ran over. He grabbed the folded paper from the bot's claw. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"How'd you get up here so fast?"

"I was already on my way up." She said, straightening up. "I thought you might be up here."

Steve shrugged. "You found me."

She nodded slowly and looked around at the bots. "What were you guys going?"

"Uh… apparently Dum-E was playing keep away with a note Tony left me."

"Cheeky thing, isn't he?"

"You have no idea, Miss Romanoff." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis… do you have a recording of that?" She asked with a smile. "I think Clint would get a kick out of it."

"If Captain Rogers is alright with it, I will send it to Brachy."

Steve shrugged. "Sure. Send it to Sparky too."

She smiled widely at him. "So I take it last night went well."

Steve looked down at his feet and nodded. "Yeah. I asked him out on a date. He said yes."

"You're so cute."

He blushed slightly and changed the subject. "Are you heading over to visit Clint now?"

She nodded. "Want to tag along?"

Dum-E rolled over and grabbed for Steve's shirt. "Dum-E, I did promise Clint I would visit. Peggy too. I have to go." Dum-E released him. He turned and very slowly began rolling away.

Natasha smiled and shook her head. "For a hunk of metal, he can really lay a guilt trip on you."

Steve nodded, scratched at the back of his head. "I can stay and watch one movie with you, okay?"

Natasha laughed. "I'll be at the hospital all day. Bruce has a few new trials he wants to start. And Fury's going to stop by. So you can come over anytime."

Steve nodded. "I'll see you in a bit then."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They worked for a few hours. It wasn't even lunch time when Pepper grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him up. "Enough, Tony." She pulled him towards the door. "You've got us caught up for the next 3 months. There is literally no more work for you to do."

"Are you sure?" Tony turned and walked back into her office. "How about a new building? I can get started on the design now."

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Tony, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Tony!" She snapped.

"I have a date." He said flippantly. "Tonight."

"A date?"

He nodded.

"Oh Tony. Are you nervous about a date?"

"What? Me?" He gasped. "Tony Stark? Nervous? Hell yes!"

"Why?"

"Because… I… uh… it's the first time since you…" He said loudly and threw up his arms. "I don't even want to go!" He whined. "I got tricked!"

"You got tricked?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Then don't go."

"I have to." Tony insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." He whined again.

"Tony…" She shook her head. "I don't know what to say now."

He stepped closer to her. "Make me not nervous."

"Well… where are you taking her?"

Tony shrugged. "I have no clue."

"What… did she ask you out?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Aw Tony! That's so… cute!"

He rolled his eyes.

"When is it?"

"7."

"Tony… it's not for another 8 hours. Why can't you leave?"

"I can leave." He said quickly. "I can leave if I wanted. There's no reason why I can't leave."

"Then leave." She said firmly. "Go home, relax, and you'll feel better."

"I dun wanna leave, Pepper!"

"Tony!"

"Okay, okay." He waved his arms and turned for the door. "I'll get out of your hair."

She smiled. "Good luck tonight Tony. Really. I'm happy for you."

"You're happy I'm dating?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Wait!" The turned around in the doorway. "You're dating? Who? I'll kick his ass!"

"Tony!" She pushed him out into the hall.

"What? Her than?"

Pepper rolled her eyes.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Despite telling Pepper so, Tony hadn't left the Potts Tower. He stood on the roof, pacing back and forth. He had removed his earpiece, cutting himself off from Jarvis. "Phony." The phone was hovering in front of him as he paced. He wasn't having a panic attack. He stopped and let out a sigh. He wasn't. He ran a hand through his hair and continued pacing. "Okay so… okay… uh… okay." He shook his head. "Fuck!" He spun around quickly and paced the other way. "Call Rhodey."

"Hello?"

"I'm dating Captain America." He blurted out.

"Who is this?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Who do you think?"

"Tony?"

"Yes. I'm dating Captain America." He repeated. "Well… not yet. I will be. Tonight."

"Okay…" Rhodey answered slowly. "Hold on."

There was a blast and an explosion, and Tony just continued on talking. "The guy's crazy. Insane. He asked me out. And I'm crazy insane because I said yes."

"Tony, I'm a bit busy here." Rhodey said after a moment. "What do you need?"

"Where are you?"

"Classified."

Tony grabbed his phone out of midair, hit a few buttons, and smiled. "South Africa?"

Rhodey sighed. "Okay. Fine. Yes. Now what?"

"Is it weird that I want to date Captain America?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Yes?" Tony snapped. "Why?"

"He's America's hero." Rhodey answered. "The original golden boy. And you?"

"Uh… genius billionaire playboy philanthropist?" Tony said slowly.

"Exactly."

"So I should go out with him."

"No, you shouldn't."

"Damn." Tony sighed. "Well… I am anyways."

"Good. You should."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why did I call you again?"

"Hell if I know. You're probably freaking out about because now what you're a gay, you realize you're really in love with me and I am so out of your league."

"Yes. Yes, that is exactly it. Yes. Thank you."

Rhodey laughed. "Honestly man, if you like Captain America, that's your business."

"Okay." Tony breathed out a long sigh of relief. Hearing his best friend say that actually helped. "Thanks."

"Hey. I'll be in town next week. We can go get drunk together and talk about Captain America's ass. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes. Oh god, yes. Are you sure we can't do that now?"

"No. I'm a little busy here at the moment. Goodbye Tony."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Steve watched a movie with the bots, as he promised. Dum-E made him a couple smoothies and U brought him coffee. It was easy to see how sometimes Tony could forget to leave. He found that maybe… he didn't want to leave either. He smiled as he thought about Tony and the bots.

"Steve."

He shook his head and looked over at her. "Sorry Peggy. I missed that."

She smiled and shook her head. "Sweetie, you seem distracted."

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I am a bit. I might have… asked Tony out… tonight."

Her smile brightened and she clapped her hands together. Then her face twisted into a glare. "Wait… you let me ramble on for an hour? You should have said something the moment you stepped in here!"

"Sorry." He said softly. "I guess I just…" His phone beeped and he pulled it out.

New Text Message from Tony Stark, the display read. _Hey._

Steve quickly typed back, _Hey._

 _Just wanted to say hey._ Tony sent back quickly.

Steve smiled brightly as he read it and Peggy laughed. "I knew it." She said smugly.

"Knew what?" He asked her as a new message from Tony popped up.

_Because I was thinking about you._

"That's Tony, isn't it?" She asked.

"Maybe." Steve glanced down as the phone beeped again.

 _Not me. That was Dum-E._ Tony's text said.

 _Dum-E was thinking about you._ Another text.

_Without any clothes._

_He's a pervert._

_Is there any way you didn't read any of that yet?_

Steve's eyes widened slightly at the fast secession of messages. Tony sure could type fast. _No._ Steve typed quickly and put the phone back in his pocket. "No more messages. I'm taking."

Peggy stared at him a moment before smiling. "So what'd he say that has you turning red?"

Steve blinked and looked down. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "I am not."

"Yes you are. Now tell me."

Steve sighed. "Nothing. He said nothing."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "He probably said something sexual."

Steve let out a groan. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"No." Peggy said. "You know he's probably expecting it, right?"

He glanced up at her. "On a first date?"

"Oh come on, Steve. It's the 21st century. Nothing wrong with sex on the first date."

"Peggy!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only teasing you. Though you really should stop being so uptight and give it up soon."

He shook his head and glared at her. "Sometimes Peggy… you take it too far. I get enough of that shit from everyone else."

"Well that escalated quickly." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Don't you date take that tone with me, you little shit. I still outrank you."

"Fuck your rank!"

Her eyes widened.

"Shit… I'm sorry Peggy."

"Yeah. You've been spending a lot of time with Tony."

"I'm so sorry Peggy."

"Fine. Go home, cool off, get ready for your little G-rated date, and call me tomorrow."

"Peggy…"

"Go. It's fine. Just go."

Steve nodded and left. And he felt awful.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony went through five – count them, on the floor, five – wardrobe changes before he glared at his reflection and pointed a finger at it. "This is ridiculous. Get a hold of yourself." He took a deep breath, straightened his jacket, and turned towards his closet again.

"Sir, if you change again, you will be really late. Captain Rogers has been waiting downstairs already for 10 minutes."

"Shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, sir. 3 times."

"Oh yes. Thank you." He hopped on the elevator and hit the garage button. "Sorry!" He said holding his hands. "Jarvis forgot to remind me what time it was."

Steve smiled. "I was beginning to worry that you changed your mind."

Tony shook his head quickly. "No. No, no, no, no. Oh god no."

Steve smiled. "Okay then. We better get going. If we're late to the restaurant, we'll be late to the movie."

"So the dinner and movie thing was the real plan."

Steve stopped. "Uh… yeah…"

"That's fine, that's fine." Tony said quickly, smiling. "Just… cute."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Well… when it's your turn, you can plan some outrageous thing that will get us killed."

"Oh I will."

Steve laughed. "I was thinking we take my bike but if you…"

Tony shook his head quickly. "That is perfectly fine."

Steve nodded and swung his leg over. He glanced back at Tony, smiled, and held out his hands.

Tony stared at it for a moment. Then he threw back his head, threw up his hands in an animated fashion, and said in a girlish falsetto, "Why I do declare! I have already depended on the kindness of strangers, Mr. Rogers."

Steve reached over and grabbed his hand. "Tony." He said the name sternly, clearly trying not to smile. "We can't be late."

"Oh! Did I make the Captain angry?" He spun around and wagged his ass. "Gonna spank me now?"

"Nope. Just going to leave you here." He leaned forward and revved the engine.

Tony turned and waved his hands. He wasn't exactly sure if Steve was being truthful with that one. Probably not. But Tony didn't want to find out. "Okay, okay." He hopped up behind Steve. "Uh… yeah. This is a good idea." Tony said as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

They arrived at the restaurant on time. Rather fancy, Tony though, for Steve's tastes. Tony was both impressed and warmed by the intention. "Hey. Are we on a date?"

Steve laughed as Tony pulled him to the side in the parking lot. "Tony… we're been over this…"

"No." Tony shook his head. He nodded towards a group of young women. They were standing just in front of the doors, pointing and gawking at them. "We have an audience."

"Already?" Steve groaned.

Tony shrugged. "Comes with the territory of dating Tony Stark. Or knowing Tony Stark. Or hell… anything to do with Tony Stark. I am the spectacle everyone wants to see."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Narcissist." Steve said with a smile. "How do you know they aren't looking at me?"

"Oh they are. Because you're with me. So… verdict? Can I squeeze your ass in front of them or do I need to keep my hands to myself?"

Steve shrugged. "Like you said, you're the famous one. You'll be the star of the tabloids, not me."

Tony stared at him blankly. "I once, while drunk, used the Iron Man suit to shoot a watermelon. Into a crowd. And then beat up Rhodey. And then got donuts. Ain't nothing we do here that's going to surprise anyone. Honestly."

"Okay then. Let's go." He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him along after him.

Tony smiled at the group of girls and waved. "Hey!" He called over his shoulder. "That's Captain America. I'm dating Captain America."

"Tony!"

"Cap, you should have brought your shield. People don't know you without your shield."

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled and pulled Tony into the restaurant.

They sat, they ordered, and they occasionally were interrupted by someone wanting a picture or autograph. But Tony was okay with that. One thing Tony was good at was fan control. Another thing he was really good at was talking. Once he opened his mouth, he didn't stop. He wasn't completely sure what half he was talking about. He was paying attention to the way Steve's eyes lit up and the way he laughed with his whole body and how his smile dwarfed everything in the room. And Tony's goal quickly became eliciting that smile. There was just something so… fluid? Easy? Normal? Effortless? Tony didn't have words to describe the feeling. Maybe right. Right? He felt right with Steve. And it was equal parts the most terrifying and comforting thing he ever felt. And it was awesome!

"Oh he hated him!" Tony said, shaking his head. "Hated!"

Steve laughed. "Oh that's awful!"

Tony nodded, laughing as well. "Dum-E kept running into U, trying to push him over. I had to separate them, for months, until I could convince Dum-E that U wasn't a replacement, just a second hand because I'm incredibly lazy. He took Butterfinger's creation a little better, because I am incredibly lazy."

Steve leaned back, smiling widely. "He's honestly like a child. He's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He pulled out his phone. "Sparky, pull up the video from today." Tony piqued his eyebrows in interest as Steve held his phone out to him. Tony took it and Steve said, "Play."

Tony watched the security video in silence once through. "Send it to me."

Steve shrugged and nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Tony pulled out his phone and handed Sparky back to Steve. Phony's display lit up as the video was received. Tony played the video again and busted out laughing. Loudly. "You know…" Tony said slowly between laughing. "All that attention? He's going to do it to you again. Like a million times."

Steve was smiling as he shrugged. "It was fun." They fell into a silence as Tony watched the video again, shaking his head. After a few minutes, Steve broke it. "Tony…" He started slowly.

"Hmm?" Tony looked up at him. He set his phone down.

"Do people still… I mean… is it still acceptable to…"

"What?" Tony prompted.

"Dance."

Tony tilted his head. "You want to dance? I don't really think you can here. But I can talk go find the manager and…"

Steve shook his head quickly. "Back before… Peggy and I…" His eyes widened and he looked down at the table. "Never mind." He shook his head. "I shouldn't bring her up."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You went dancing with Peggy?"

Steve shook his head again. "We had a date to… but I slept through it. It just… sounded fun."

Tony smiled. "You want to go dancing? With me?"

Steve was still looking down at the table. "Maybe… I can't dance."

Tony laughed softly. "Anyone can dance. I can show you."

Steve glanced up at him and smiled. "Okay."

"I would have been down for that tonight." Tony said. "Not that this is great." He said quickly, gesturing to the restaurant around them. "Just saying, if there's something you really want to do… I'd be down for it. Anything. You free tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?"

Tony nodded. "I'll have Jarvis find us some place we can go dancing."

"I'd like that." Steve smiled again.

The check arrived and for a moment, they argued. "I invited you." Steve reasoned. "It's my lame date. I'm paying."

Tony smiled. "It's not lame. And technically, I do payroll so… your money is my money."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Shut up Tony." Tony laughed and Steve paid and they left. They arrived at the theater on time and Steve headed to the counter to buy tickets.

Tony turned on his ear piece after Steve stepped away. "Hey."

"Hello sir. Bored already?"

"Hell no."

"It's going well?"

"Hell yes." He said a bit too enthusiastically. Steve had turned around and was looking at him. He waved and smiled and Steve turned back around. "This is a small ass theater."

"It is. It has 5 theaters and 2 are currently empty."

Tony looked around. "Empty?" Yeah, it looked pretty empty to him. There were four people in the ticket line.

"They don't get enough business to run them all on weeknights."

"Any uh… surveillance cameras?"

"Two in the lobby. None in the hall or the actual theaters."

"I see." Tony nodded slowly.

"Why is that an important matter?"

"I should totally buy it." Tony continued on. "I've always wanted a movie theater."

"Sir, you have never mentioned…"

"I don't care. Look into it. And dancing. Steve wants to go dancing. Gotta go." He flipped his earpiece off as Steve walked towards him. "Just saying hi to Jarvis."

Steve nodded.

"So…" Tony said as he grabbed Steve's hand and they walked down the empty hall to the theater. "This is really small."

Steve shrugged. "I thought it would be calmer after the restaurant."

"After?"

"I may have asked Sparky to find us a smaller one."

"Oh! OH! You snuck off and changed plans? I knew I should have followed you to the restroom." Tony said in an accusatory tone. "There's no one here to recognize me!" He whined loudly.

"Do you always have to be the center of attention?"

"Yes." Tony said with a smile. He suddenly pulled Steve towards a set of doors.

"Tony, our movie's playing in number 2." Steve pointed out as Tony opened the door and pulled him in. "This is number 5."

Tony shrugged in the dim lights. He could just barely see Steve. "I'm thinking about buying it. So I need to check all the theaters."

"Buying… Tony. You don't need to buy a movie theater."

Tony turned and pushed him against the wall, backed him in the corner. If anyone else stumbled into the closed theater, they'd have to come pretty far in and look closely to see them.

"Tony…"

Tony smiled slyly as he leaned forward and captured the Cap's lips hungrily. Whatever the man was about to say was quickly swallowed. Tony's hands found their way under Steve's shirt. God that was hot. Why was that so hot? He dug his fingers in and Steve pulled away, giggling slightly. "What?"

"Ticklish." Steve mumbled.

"Yeah. That is hot."

Steve leaned forward enough to capture Tony's bottom lip between his. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him impossibly close.

Tony let out a squeak and Steve smiled. "Shut up." Tony snapped but he was smiling too. "So have you ever done anything like this before?"

"What? Make out with someone in a public place."

"Semi-public. With a guy." Tony corrected.

"No. I can honestly say…" Steve said slowly. "I've never done anything like this."

Tony smiled. "Me neither." He kissed Steve again. Tony pulled away, completely breathless, and he sucked in a deep breath. He rested his head against Steve's chest as he fumbled with the Captain's belt.

"Tony…" Steve said, his voice thick.

"I want to do more than make out in a semi-public place."

"Tony."

"Why the fuck are you wearing a belt?" Tony panted.

"Stop." Steve pulled away and grabbed Tony's hands. "Let's go watch the movie."

Tony looked up at him, confused. "But…"

"We're not doing this."

"You don't want to…"

"Oh no." Steve shook his head, clearly trying not to blush more than he already was. "I… uh…" He stuttered slightly and Tony beamed.

"Then what's the problem? If it's the setting, I have an awesome bed back home."

"Before this happens, there are a few things we need to talk about."

"Talk? Talk!" Tony grabbed for him again. "I don't want to talk."

Steve stepped farther away and straightened his clothes. "Come on." He turned for the door.

Damnit. Tony let out a quick sigh. "So… you're just saying not now and not here, right?" He asked quickly. "Not like… never."

Steve turned at the door and glanced back, smiling. "Defiantly not never."

"What about soon?"

"Come on, Tony." Steve said, trying to wave him forward.

"Like a time frame. Give me a time frame."

"Tony!"

"Go ahead. I'll be right there. Just… gimmie… a minute."

Steve looked at him for a moment before nodding. He turned and left.

Tony took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He could use a cold shower. Why didn't movie theaters have showers? "Captain Fucking America." He smiled and shook his head. Well at least that wasn't a complete failure.

"TONY!"

It sounded like the name was literally ripped from the man's throat. A split second later, Tony was in the hall. Screams and panic erupted around him as he looked around. He couldn't see anything. Had something blown up? Had some villain followed them? He turned his earpiece on. "Jarvis, get me a suit and Cap's shield." He turned. "Cap?"

"To… ny…" He was leaning heavily against the wall, like it was holding him up. His face was white and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Steve!"

He waved him off and shook his head. "Get every… one… out of here…"

Tony hesitated for a moment. "What happened?"

"I didn't… see it… go."

"Fuck!" Tony turned and sprinted down the hall. He rounded the corner and jumped down the steps into the lobby. He doors were blocked by… smoke? Purple smoke? It was thick and curling along the floor. A group of 10 or so petrified people stood, pressed against the counter. Tony waved them over. "Go, now. Down the hall, theater 5 is empty. Stay there." He turned as they disappeared down the hall. "Jarvis."

"2 minutes, sir."

"2 minutes… okay… don't die for 2 whole minutes." He ducked down the hall. "Steve, you alright back there?" He didn't get an answer. "Cap?" Steve was on the ground. "Steve!" Tony ran down the hall and knelt down. "Steve!" His skin was impossibly white and he was cold. "Shit, fuck! Steve!"

There was a crack and suddenly the Iron Man suit was in front of him, holding the shield.

Tony waved his arms in sequence and pointed towards Steve. "Except the glove. Gimmie a glove." The shield was dropped on the floor as the suit disassembled and flew towards Steve. Tony dipped down to grab the shield and held his arm out as the glove settled on his hand. Tony didn't look back as he ran down the hall. "Jarvis, is he still alive?"

"Yes, sir. I believe so. He's still breathing. It's shallow, but he has a heartbeat."

"Keep him safe. Patch me through to the team channel."

"Done, sir."

"Hey. If anyone's around, get over here now. I could use some help."

"On your date?" Natasha asked.

"He's on a date?" Clint asked.

"Clint, get off the channel. You can't help." Tony snapped. "Cap's down. I don't know what got him." Tony stepped into the lobby. The purple gas cloud had grown. Thick opaque tendrils stretched out towards him. "But it's big. And getting bigger."

"We're on our way."

Tony held up the shield. "Shit. How does he use this?" He turned as a smoke tendril was reached for him. He lifted his gloved hand and shot a repulsor blast at it. And it went right threw it. "Shit." He jumped back. "We'll I'm useless." He shot at it a few more times, getting frustrated. "Fuck this!" He spun around and whipped the shield at it, as hard as he could.

The shield went right through it too. But as it clattered to the floor, the mist suddenly shifted and moved away from it. Tony lifted his hand and shot a blast at the shield. Again, though it made no great sound to Tony's ears, the thing backed off. Tony did this several more times, moving closer to the shield. The thing suddenly slipped through the Iron Man suit sized hole in the glass wall. Tony bent over and picked up the shield.

"Sir!"

Tony ignored him as he jumped through the broken glass. He sprinted into the parking lot after the whatever it was. It was moving fast.

"Sir!"

"What?" Tony snapped.

"Sir, its Captain Rogers."

Tony skidded to a stop. "Fuck! Nat!"

"We're a block to the east of you."

"It's headed your way."

"Thor and I will handle it. Get to Steve."

Tony turned and ran back into the theater. The suit was still on the floor. "Open it!" The suit slowly and gently opened. "Get me a fucking ambulance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles and slinks away*


	11. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An armless archer is just as funny as a blind one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter… all the feels… the first scene just BREAKS MY HEART! I am such a good writer.

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes, sir." Jarvis' voice came through the phone on the table beside him.

Tony glanced over at his phone and nodded to himself. Good. That was a good answer. Good. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired. So tired. He wasn't sure when the last time he slept was. And he was afraid to ask Jarvis. Which meant… it was a long time. Any moment he would… He shot forward and shook his head. "Is he still breathing?"

"Yes, sir."

Tony stared at the shrunken man on the bed. He looked so pitiful, so tiny on the giant hospital bed. Tony had seen a few pictures of Steve before Dr. E's experiment. His father liked to show him when he was younger. "See, Tony?" His father would say. "You could grow up to be strong like Captain America too." Of course he never could. Not in the way his father wanted.

Tony blinked. "You're sure?" He stared at the seemingly unmoving chest. Steve wasn't breathing. Tony was sure.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis answered. "I am sure."

"Are you super sure?"

"He's hooked up to a respirator and monitors. He can't physically stop breathing. But if he did, his doctors would be notified immediately."

Tony glanced over at the beeping and moving machines. They were moving slow. So slow. Should they be moving that slow? Maybe they were broken. Maybe he needed to fix them. "Are the machines working?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked adamantly.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is still breathing. His heart is still beating. He still has brain activity. All his vitals are progressing. He is still alive."

"But… he's just… small." Tony whined, leaning forward to rest his chin on the edge of the bed. "He looks so…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"He is without the serum." Jarvis answered.

Tony sat up again. He shook his head and rubbed at his neck. He was having trouble thinking. He was tired. So tired. "I just don't understand how this happened."

"I do not either, sir."

Tony slumped forward, leaning his arms on the bed. His fingers brushed against Steve's hand. "Jarvis…" He mumbled.

"Yes, sir. He's still breathing."

"If I fall asleep… wake me up in five minutes and tell me again."

"Yes, sir."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Tony… Tony."

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at her. Natasha. Natasha? What was she doing in his workshop? Oh. He wasn't in his workshop. Damnit. "Hey." He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "How's it going?"

"Fantastic." She said walking around him. She held a folded newspaper in her hands and dropped it on the floor beside her as she took a seat beside him. "I can stay for a while with him, if you ant to go home and sleep."

He tilted his head and stared at her. And slowly smiled. "You woke me up to tell me to sleep?"

She nodded, lifting her legs up on her chair and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Damnit. Why am I asleep anyways?" Tony snapped.

"Because you're tired." Natasha said simply.

"I'm not allowed to be asleep." Tony said. "Jarvis, how long have I been asleep?"

"43 minutes, sir."

Tony glared at the phone. "What did I say?"

"Sir, I've been monitoring…"

"What did I say?" Tony interrupted him.

There was a pause before the AI answered him. "Wake you up every 5 minutes, sir."

"And?" Tony prompted, lifting his hand and gesturing.

"And tell you he's still breathing."

"And?"

"Captain Rogers is still breathing, sir."

"Good." Tony leaned back and rubbed at his eyes. He should sleep. He really should sleep. He knew that. But he didn't want to. What if he fell asleep and Cap woke up? He needed to be awake.

But Natasha didn't understand. "Tony, you should sleep." She said softly.

"I just did." He snapped. He folded his arms and slouched low in his chair. Nope. No sleeping. He wasn't going to sleep now. Nope.

She shook her head slowly as she bent over to retrieve the newspaper. "Here." She dropped it in his lap. "Your favorite."

He sat up, unfolded it, and smiled. The Daily Bugle. "First Date or Worst Date? That's a stupid headline."

Natasha pulled a yellow highlighter out of her pocket. She held it out to him with a smile.

"Awesome." He grabbed it. "Thank you. Cap, you've got to see this. We're on the front page. Good picture. Jarvis, see if you can get the original."

"Yes, sir."

Tony started scanning the article. It was stupid. Seriously stupid. "This is seriously stupid."

"Yes it is." Natasha said with the smile. "Wait until you get to the end."

"I mean… this is bad." Tony continued on. "Even for the Daily Bugle. How is this news? All about us Cap. How I'm so awesome and you're so awesome and how we should make an awesome couple. But apparently we don't. Because according to them, we had a horrible first date."

"Well… Tony…" Natasha nodded her head towards the tiny, unconscious Steve.

"So?" Tony shrugged. "Phony, get the Daily Bugle on the line." The phone popped up off the table and flew over. "Speakerphone." Tony said.

A woman's voice answered. "Daily Bugle." She said in a chipper tone.

"Yeah, this is Tony Stark." He snapped. "Put the dude on the phone."

"Hold, please."

"Hold… they put me on fucking hold, Steve. Me!" He shook his head, still scanning the rest of the front page. There was very little about the theater incident. They called it an explosion and said Iron Man and Captain America paused their date to save the day. "Iron Man and Captain America weren't on a date." Tony snapped. "Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were on a date."

Natasha laughed. "It's the same thing, Tony."

"No, it's not." He said. It wasn't.

"Didn't you tell me you told those groupies you were dating Captain America?"

"Shut up." He snapped. "I'm reading." Let's see… where did he leave off? Captain America is reported… dead. Dead? Tony's eyes widened and he flipped to the next page. It was a giant picture of Captain America with the caption, 'America's Fallen Hero: We Will Remember. Tony rolled his eyes. "Apparently I was reported crying over his body outside the restaurant? What the fuck? Steve, they think you're dead. This is bullshit. Phony, hang up and call again."

"Daily Bugle."

"This is Tony Stark again." He snapped. "I want him now or I'm suing."

"Uh… I… just… one…" The woman began stuttering.

"Don't put me on hold." Tony said quickly. "Just transfer me to his line. Now."

"He's… with one of our freelance photographers."

"Transfer me." He insisted.

The line clicked and began ringing. "What?" Came a scream.

"Mr. Jameson." Tony said evenly. "What a pleasant way to address the guy who's going to sue you."

"What? Who is this?"

"Tony Stark."

"Stark? Oh! Yes! Mr. Stark. What seems to be the problem?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he held the newspaper up. "Your paper is shit. I mean, normally, its shit. But today's really shit."

There was a paused. "What do you exactly find fault with?" Jameson asked.

"Everything!" Tony snapped. "First off, I saved the day. Me. Tony Stark. With Cap's shield. I mean… Widow and Thor showed up eventually. But by then, the whatever it was had vanished. So all credit really goes to me. Secondly, it was an awesome first date. And we make an awesome couple."

"Tony!" Natasha slapped his arm and pointed to Steve.

"What? Oh yeah." Tony said. "Cap's not dead."

"Told ya." A second voice said smugly, slightly muffled over the line.

"Shut up, Parker. No one asked you." Jameson snapped. "He's not dead?"

"Hell no." Tony said with a smile.

"Is he available for comment?"

"Hell no." He repeated.

"If he's not dead, why not?"

Tony glanced over at him. "He's… in a coma. But he's still alive. And he'll wake back up. We have a date tonight."

"Would you be willing to come down for comment?"

"Nope." Tony said. "I'm not leaving his side. But if you sent some one here to fix your mistake, I'll let them in the room."

"Which hospital are you at?"

"I don't know. Jarvis will call you back with the details. Don't put him on hold." Tony hung up without a goodbye. "Jarvis, if you please."

"Working on it, sir."

Tony rolled the newspaper up and dropped it and the highlighter on the floor. "Also, I think it's been 5 minutes."

"You aren't sleeping, sir."

Tony shrugged. "Fine. You got me there."

"Knock, knock." Clint stood in the doorway, a goofy grin on his face. He lifted his hand to wave at them.

Tony frowned at him. "How'd you get here?"

Clint shrugged. "I'm awesome?"

Natasha smiled. "He probably flirted with that pretty nurse."

"Banner's gonna kill you." Tony said. "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

"Hey! I heard you were here." Clint said with a shrug. "You won't come visit me so I had to come visit you. So hi." He waved again.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hi."

Clint nodded. He stayed in the doorway, suddenly looking a bit uncertain. "Can I… uh… come in? I'd like to… sit with him. With you guys. For a while."

Tony watched the blond archer in the doorway. And he felt the tiniest bit of guilt. He should have visited. But he just… He looked over at Natasha. "He knows, right?"

She shook her head.

Tony's eyes widened. "You didn't tell him?" He gasped. "You tell him everything!"

Clint frowned. "Tell me what?"

Natasha shrugged. "Steve's bad decisions are not my business."

"Bad?" Tony asked, looking hurt. "I'm hurt. Hurt, I tell you!"

She smiled and laughed.

"Okay. What's going on guys? Can I come in? Please?" Clint was beginning to whine.

Tony jumped up and grabbed his shoulder. "Yeah. Come on." He steered the archer towards the empty chair Natasha had grabbed and pulled over. "Sit."

Clint dropped into the chair and smiled widely. "Thank you, my seeing-eye-man. Now what's all this secret talk for?"

"You really don't know?" Tony asked Clint. "You really didn't tell him?" He glanced over at Natasha.

"No, Tony." She shook her head. "I didn't."

Tony looked back at Clint. "And you didn't see the newspaper? Clint?"

"Me?" Clint asked. "That's funny."

"Oh. Yeah, okay. No. So yeah. Okay." Tony glanced at Steve, shrugged, and leaned back in his chair. "We're dating." Tony said bluntly.

"Who?" Clint asked.

"Steve and I."

"With who?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not like a double date. Dating each other. Well… maybe." Tony added slowly after a thought. "It was only one date. Though more were discussed."

Clint slowly smiled. And it was a wide, cheesy smile.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Isn't anyone straight anymore?"

Natasha slapped him, hard, in the back of the head. "Clint!"

He leaned forward and rubbed at the back of his head. "Damnit, Tash. I'm never going to get better if you keep beating me up."

Okay. Now he was confused. Tony looked from one to the other. "What?"

"Never mind." Natasha said.

Tony shrugged and leaned back. "Fine." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Jarvis?"

"If you fall asleep, every 5 minutes sir."

"Good." Tony breathed out.

"What happens every 5 minutes?" Clint asked.

"Jarvis tells me he's still breathing."

"Oh dude." Clint shook his head. "That's intense."

Tony shrugged as he yawned.

"Really? First date?" Clint whispered after a few moments. Tony assumed to Natasha.

"I can hear you." Tony said. "I'm not asleep yet."

"Well… you gotta admit." Clint said. "You seem pretty invested. You know, for one date."

"He's a friend." Tony said slowly. It was the truth. He was a friend. A really, really good friend. Who was hot. And great kisser. And sweet and good and okay. So yes, he was pretty fucking invested.

"Dude!" Clint snapped. "You haven't been to visit me once. What does that make me?"

Tony shrugged. "Less important but still important friend?"

"That's cold, dude." Clint said, shaking his head. "Cold."

"Let me feel you up a bit and then we'll talk."

"Sure. Anytime." Clint said with a smile.

Tony groaned and sat up. He leaned forward on Steve's bed and gently brushed his fingers against Steve's. He sighed deeply. "Okay. So we've been dancing around it for a couple weeks. Probably longer."

"Probably?" Natasha said with a laugh.

"Actually yeah." Tony agreed. "Longer. I don't know how long. I know the exact moment I realized I was attracted to him. Which was like 5 minutes after attacking him with my mouth."

"Damn." Clint said.

Natasha shook her head. "Yeah, it's been longer than that."

Tony glanced over at her. "You think?"

"Yes." Natasha said, smiling at him.

"How did I not notice anything?" Clint whined loudly. "And how could you keep it from me, Tasha?" He leaned forward and attempted to hit her.

But she simply moved out of his way and laughed. "They had to work it out for themselves. If I had told you, you would have done something underhanded like grabbing Cap's ass in front of Tony."

"Yeah. Don't do that." Tony said, stifling a yawn. "At least not until I get to. Like a million times. Surprisingly enough… I haven't tried yet. Damn. Okay Cap. Wake up right now so I can squeeze your ass." He yawned again.

Natasha was watching him. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You need some coffee?"

"Lots of coffee."

"I'll get it." Clint offered with a straight face.

Natasha rolled her eyes again and got up. "You know when you get your eyesight back, you'll have to get a new act."

He snapped his fingers. "I'll get my arms ripped off. An armless archer is just as funny as a blind one."

Natasha slipped out the door without answering her.

"Yeah. Then Tony can make me some cool metal ones like that Winter dude. Huh, Tasha? Tash?"

"She left." Tony said.

"Damn." Clint said. "At least when I'm armless, I'll be able to see who's in the room so I'm not talking to myself."

Tony yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Tony?" Clint said after a few silent minutes. "Damnit. Did you leave too? You guys really have to announce when you leave a dude alone."

"No." Tony breathed out. "I'm still here."

"Oh good." Clint sighed dramatically in relief.

"Can't you be quiet? Like… for any amount of time?"

"No."

Tony groaned. "Well… try. Please."

Clint nodded. And was silent. For a whole minute. "So Tasha was telling me about some echo-some-bat-thing you mentioned back week."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He sat up and sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I got… distracted. Actually… I don't even remember by what. I was working on… something. And then..." Tony looked at Steve and sighed.

"You mean Cap, right?"

Tony laughed and nodded. "Yeah. He defiantly distracted me."

"Okay." Clint said nodding. "I get that. I do. But… don't forget about me, okay?" He said in a serious tone.

Tony laughed again. "He was the one who basically said I was an idiot who was giving up on you."

"Dude… no offense Cap, but that's bullshit." Clint smiled and shook his head. "Because… if you told me I was getting my sight back tomorrow, I'd still want that bat thing today. Just so I can shoot my fucking bow." He threw up his arms. "This shit is driving me crazy."

Tony sighed and leaned back. He could understand that. Oh god, did he understand that. Any amount of time he spent away from his workshop drove him crazy. Which was why he always carried his phone or tablet with him. Or some sort of tech. And why he worked on so many projects that he often forgot about them. "Sorry. I'm so sorry!" He blurted out suddenly.

Clint straightened up in his seat. "It's not… that big of a deal…" He said slowly.

"Oh god!" Tony grabbed his head between both hands. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Dude…"

"I shouldn't have…"

"Stop!" Clint yelled. "This isn't about you and your fucking guilt, okay? Over me or him."

"I… don't…"

"You do. Dude, I can see it."

Tony stared at him for a moment. Clint was smiling. Clint was always smiling. And suddenly, Tony laughed. And he felt better.

"Metaphorically speaking, of course." Clint asked. "Because I'm still very much blind. I can't see anything."

Natasha walked in, carrying 3 cups of coffee perfectly balanced in her hands. She had caught the tail end of the conversation and was smiling.

"Okay. Fine." Tony snapped. "I'm not guilty."

"Damn straight." Natasha handed Tony a cup. Then she turned and nudged Clint's hand with one. "Here."

He held it carefully with both hands and smiled. "So we're all in agreement. None of this is the fault of anyone in this room." Clint said. "That includes you, Cap."

"Then whose fault is it?" Tony asked slowly.

Clint got serious again. "You think it's all connected?" Clint asked, lifting the cup of coffee to his lips for a sip.

Tony shrugged as Natasha shook her head. "We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." Tony said after a drink. "And tells us what happened."

"I thought you said he didn't see."

"That's what he said while passing out." Tony said. "And I totally believe he did that so I'd go save the people instead of worrying over him." He leaned over and poked Steve's hand. "Damn martyr. I could have done both. Seriously, babe. I'm just that awesome."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

For the next week, Tony hardly left the hospital. He went home to the tower long enough to shower, get clean clothes, and peek into the workshop to say hi to the bots. And of course, earlier in the week, when he had smuggled Clint's bow into the hospital.

"Sorry no arrows." He had said. "Thought that would be pushing it a bit."

"Dude. I love you! Kiss me!"

Other than that, he never left Steve's room. Which was fine. Natasha and Clint began to spend all their time there. Thor had visited quite often too. Once he brought Jane and their friends. Rhodey stopped by once. And even Sam had come twice. Tony was hardly left alone. Which was fine.

"Tony."

He waved her in but didn't look up.

Natasha walked towards him. She silently took a seat, leaned back, and waited.

His attention was on a rather large tablet screen in his lap. He put the pen he was holding in his mouth and ran both hands across the screen, tilting, rotating, fixing. The construction of the hanger had begun 3 days ago. And since he wasn't leaving the hospital, he was assisting by correspondence. He had let Fury take charge and between him and the foreman, Tony felt confident it was going okay. Not great, of course. Because it wasn't done yet. But still adequate. He drafted an email to the foreman, attached the new edits, and sent it off.

Satisfied, Tony set the tablet down on the chair beside him. He leaned back, stretched, and smiled at Natasha. He pulled the pen out of his mouth and pointed it at her. "What can we do for you?"

"Fury's been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"I had Jarvis block his calls." Tony said. "Unless it's about the hanger, I don't want to talk to him. I told him I'm not leaving. He can have his little meeting without me."

"No, he can't." Natasha insisted. "He wants everyone there."

"Well… he can't have everyone." Tony snapped. "Cap can't go so I'm not going."

"He understands that." She said softly. "He wants to bring everyone here."

"Here? To the hospital?"

"To this room."

Tony shrugged and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Fine. I guess that could work." He muttered.

"Good." Natasha said with a nod. "Because they're all on their way here."

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Steve. "She's trying to trick me. You hear that babe?" He reached over and brushed his fingers against Steve's arm. He looked over at Natasha and she was smiling at him. All cheesy and goofy. Everyone kept doing that around him. He glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

Tony rolled his eyes, scooted his chair closer to the bed, and leaned back. "Wake me when they get here." He rested his hand against Steve's and closed his eyes.

Clint showed up a few minutes later. Tony grunted a hello and waved with his free hand. He made no other movements to prove he was awake. But all too soon, Natasha was prodding him awake. Thor walked up behind him and clapped him hard on the shoulders. "Anthony! I have hardly seen thee of late."

"I've been preoccupied." He was still holding Steve's hand.

"It is a noble deed, taking care of one's heart." He said softly, which took real effort from the thunder god.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked away. But mostly that was to hide his smile.

"How does he fare today?" Thor asked as he leaned against the wall beside him.

Tony shrugged. "Same as yesterday. Same as the day before. And before that."

Thor reached over to pat his arm, much more gently this time. "Do not lose faith in him, my friend."

"Never." Tony said steadily.

"Alright." Fury shut the door behind him. Hill stood beside him and Bruce seemed to be hiding in the corner. "We've been working on this since the launch party and we're still no closer." Fury said. "Hawk's still blind and Cap's sill unconscious. And tiny."

"You're acting like they're connected." Tony said, shaking his head.

"You don't think they are?" Fury asked.

Tony was still shaking his head. "No."

"Think about it." Fury said. "Of all of us, the archer gets poisonous alien frog spit in his eyes and goes blind."

"Duh." Clint said. "We all know the story by now."

Natasha elbowed him.

Fury continued on. "Next, Captain Rogers and Tony get attacked during their private activities." He paused and glanced at Tony. "Did anyone know where you were going?"

Tony shook his head. "I didn't even know. And Cap changed theater plans halfway through."

"So you were followed. Deliberately." Fury stressed the word. "And the super soldier gets attacked and how he's no longer a super solider."

"Hey!" Tony snapped.

Fury continued, ignoring his outburst. "Two of you were attacked in very direct and precise matters."

Tony shrugged. "Or it's just coincidence."

"Uh… sir…" Jarvis said into his ear piece.

Tony held up his hand for a moment. "What is it, Jarvis?"

"Director Fury may have a point." The AI answered slowly. "I believe there has already been an attack on you."

"What?"

"There was an attempt to hack into my protocols."

Tony was silent for a moment, his mind reeling. Someone had tried to hack him? Someone dared to try and hack HIM? How? When? Why didn't he know? Why didn't Jarvis tell him? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've been otherwise occupied and I didn't want to add to your stress levels, sir."

"Stress? Bullshit." He snapped. "I'm fine. It's my building, my tech. I need to deal with these things. Me!"

"Sir, I detected the attempt, blocked it, and added more security. Without you finding out."

Tony glared. "Well… I want the details. All of them. Now."

"Yes, sir."

Tony sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I've just been informed…" He started, looking over at Fury. "That there has been a possible attack aimed at me. Someone tried to hack into Jarvis."

Fury nodded. "Get to the tech guy by destroying his tech."

"Well… trying." Tony correct. "Jarvis can't be hacked."

"It happened once."

Tony glared at Fury. It was a cheap shot bringing Obadiah Stane into this. "Exactly why it won't happen again."

"Look, we don't need this to escalate into a pissing match, guys." Hill interrupted loudly. "So that means 3 isolated attacks so far. Thor, Natasha, and Bruce, any of you 3 will be targeted next."

"Or potentially a second attack on Tony." Fury pointed out. "None of you are to be alone. I want you all to stick together. All of you. Until we get this figured out. None of you are to go anywhere alone."

Bruce cleared his throat suddenly and everyone looked over at him. He stepped away from the wall. "Uh… it may not be necessary… to include me…"

Fury shook his head. "I don't care about your boundary problems, Banner. You have to be extra careful."

"No. No, it's not that." Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There's something I probably should have told you… Tony… you remember when you and Steve caught me trying to sneak into the building?"

Tony shrugged. "When you said you Hulked out and got his by a train?"

"Yes." Bruce said, nodding.

Clint's mouth dropped open. "You got hit by a train?"

"No, he didn't." Tony said. "He lied."

"You lied?" Natasha asked.

Bruce's eyes widened. "You knew?"

Tony nodded. "It was a lame explanation. Plus Jarvis found no proof."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Yeah… I guess I should have seen that coming." He sighed. "The truth is… that night… I got mugged and roughed up pretty well."

"Somebody mugged you?" Fury repeated.

Bruce nodded.

"Mugged?" Tony said in disbelief. "Like… mug-mugged?"

"Well… yeah."

Fury was shaking his head. "And you didn't Hulk out?"

Bruce was silent a moment.

"What?" Fury snapped.

He seemed to be hesitating longer, considering how much to tell them. He should have told them from the beginning. Tony knew something was up. He knew Bruce had been lying. "Okay…" Bruce held up his hands. "I'll tell you the truth… if Stark stays where he is."

Tony crossed his arms and stared at him. "And that means what?"

"Just… stay!" He held up his hands.

Tony shrugged. "Whatever. I promise I'll stay here." He said, pointing to the chair he was sitting in. "Just explain. Now."

Bruce let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been experimenting… using Steve's and my own DNA… to try and control the Hulk. Sometimes… I can retain a bit of power over him… but mostly, no. I've been trying to find a way to completely control him and control when he comes out… no more surprises."

Tony glanced back at the tiny, vulnerable Steve on the bed, nearly hidden beneath the network of wires and tubes. "So… obliviously… it worked and…" He trailed off, waiting for Bruce to continue.

"It didn't just work…" Bruce continued slowly. "I figured out where I went wrong originally… and… I cured myself."

There was a moment of silence that Clint was the first to break. "You what?" The archer gasped.

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I inadvertently created an anti-serum, so to speak." He shook his head. "I didn't want any of you to find out. So I was using my old lab. And I think… someone was watching me. But I just assumed it was Tony. And since he never confronted me…"

"Get on with it." Tony snapped. "The part where you don't get hit by a train."

Bruce glanced at him, looking guilty. "I was. I'm just explaining…" He shook his head. "Fine. I cured myself and successfully tested it. No matter how angry I got or what I did, no Hulk. And one night, I'm at the lab and I packed everything up to take back to the tower. I was going to tell you guys. Everything. But the moment I stepped out, I was attacked."

"By who?" Fury asked.

Bruce shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I got a good crack on my head and passed out. When I woke up, I was alone in the alley. And all my research and samples were gone. That's what was stolen from me."

"Why wasn't I informed of any of this?" Fury snapped.

"I… uh… it…" Bruce stuttered a bit. "It didn't affect you."

Fury stepped towards him, angry. "You removed yourself and the good Captain here from the team." He screamed. "Of course it affects me!"

"I didn't mean to…" He stammered. "How could I have predicted this?"

"Did you tell him?" Tony asked softly.

Bruce glanced over at him. "What?"

Tony finally stood up. He took a deep breath and took a step towards Bruce. Control, he told himself. Bruce was his friend. Bruce was Steve's friend. And Steve would be upset at him if he killed their friend. "Did you tell Cap you were working on an antidote?"

"I wasn't…" The glare Tony was giving him stopped him. Bruce let out a sigh and shook his head. "No… why would that…"

"Because you ruined him!" Tony screamed.

Natasha jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Tony, calm down!" She said. Thor pushed off from the wall and walked towards them.

"No!" Tony snapped. "He can't even…"

"Stark!" Fury's voice rose above everyone's. They all turned to him and he was looking at something else.

Tony spun around. Steve had apparently regained consciousness at some point in the conversation. He wondered how much. "Oh. Hey." He said quickly, waving and taking a step back. "You're away now so we'll quit talking about you like you aren't."

Steve frowned slightly and tried to sit up. Bruce quickly pushed through the crowd and bent over him. He quickly untangled everything and stepped back.

"Wha… what… hap… happened?" Steve coughed as he spoke.

"Maybe we should excuse ourselves." Hill suggested.

Fury nodded. "We can continue this when Captain Rogers has… recovered."

Bruce breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to leave.

"No." Fury grabbed his shoulder. "We have more to discuss." Fury and Hill steered Bruce out.

Thor smiled as he patted Tony on the shoulder. "I wish you luck with your heart."

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed the god away. "Shut up."

Thor turned to Steve and offered him a smile as well. "It is good to see you awake at last. I will return later." He turned and left.

Clint stood up. "Our turn?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm not leaving." She said.

Clint sat back down and leaned back in his chair. "Works for me."

"How long… have I… been out?" Steve asked slowly, blinking.

"A week, dude." Clint answered, smiling. "Longer than me."

"I win." Steve breathed out. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand to rub at his eyes. He opened them slowly and Tony could see it. The moment he realized. Disappointment, devastation, the shame. Steve took a deep breath and sighed.

"Cap…" Tony started softly.

Steve interrupted him. "Do we know how this happened?"

Natasha stood up and stepped closer to the bed. "Steve."

He shook his head. "Just tell me."

"We actually just found out, dude." Clint stood up and felt his way closer. He stumbled and Tony grabbed his shoulder. "It seems our green friend was experimenting and created a cure and it fell into the hands of our attacker. So he's no longer green and you're no longer super."

Tony slapped him.

"Not you too!" Clint whined.

Steve nodded. "So… at the movie theater… on our…"

"Date." Clint said smiling.

Tony shrugged. "We were on the front page of the Daily Bugle. They reported you dead. I yelled."

Steve nodded slowly. "So… everyone knows?"

Natasha nodded. "If they didn't, they would have guessed from him." She said, pointing to Tony.

"Shut up." He snapped. "Go get the doctor of something."

"No." She said with a smile.

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down. He folded his arms and leaned back, pouting. "Fine."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The doctors came and… did lots of boring, doctorly things. Tony sat in the corner of room, going over the files Jarvis sent him. Eventually the doctors left. Then Clint and Natasha, both promising to be back in the morning. Tony stood up, yawned, and stretched. Finally! They were alone and Steve was awake. He looked exhausted though. And tiny. Tony smiled as he walked over. He crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of the bed. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey." Steve answered, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?"

Steve shrugged and looked away.

"We'll figure this out." Tony insisted. "Between Bruce and I, we'll figure this out and get you back."

Steve nodded slowly.

"I mean it." He reached out and touched Steve's hands.

Steve allowed him to intertwine their fingers together. And the difference was suddenly unmistakable. Tony stared for a second too long and Steve yanked his hand back. "Tony." Steve muttered. "Go home, Tony. You should sleep. You look exhausted."

Tony shrugged. "I've slept enough."

Steve stared at him. "Yeah. Somehow, I don't believe that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to end with Tony's comment about not talking about Steve once he woke up. Buuut since the last chapter was cliffhangery, I stuck in the beginning of the next chapter. So there. Less cliffhangery? Also, yes. I know my Hulk logic is wrong. I know this NOW. But I did not know this when I started the story. And the plot sort of depended on my Hulk logic. So… yes. There we are. We have a non-Hulk Hulk, a blind archer, and an unsuper soldier. So who's next? The spider or the god? Or the mechanic?
> 
> Also… no. I won't kill any of the team. Or leave them "fallen."


	12. Oh Them Silly Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a fucking ass and I treated you like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off… I didn't have writer's block. Not exactly. I had writer's confusion. XD I knew everything I wanted to happen for the next 3 chapters, I just mixed them up horribly in my head. So bad to the point that when I started writing this chapter, I was putting scenes in that were way out of order and didn't make sense. Things that were supposed to have in chapter 19. Then was mixing up parts from 18 with 19 and it just got so jumbled. So I think now I have it all correctly outlined on paper, not just in my head. Haha.
> 
> Second, I had a story idea a couple weeks ago while at work and it sort of took over my brain. To the extent that I have it fleshed out and two chapters written.
> 
> Third, video games. Lots and lots of video games I've played over the past month.

_Hey Cap. Good morning. Give me a call when you wake up._

_Hey again. It's Tony. If you didn't get that from earlier. So… call me._

_Hey Cap. Its… uh… Tony. Again. Look, I got plenty of sleep. I promise. Ask Jarvis, okay? Call me. Please._

_Uh… never mind. I just decided… to let you call me. So… I'll stop calling. Call me._

_Call me. Now._

_Cap!_

_Come on Steve. What the fuck! Seriously. I'm trying to behave here. You said you'd call. Please!_

_I need to see you!_

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and dropped it on the bed. The last message he'd gotten from Tony had been earlier that morning. And he hadn't seen the man since yesterday when he told him to go home and sleep and promised he'd call. Honestly, Steve had doubted the man's ability to listen. With good reason. He couldn't have really slept any if he'd called once an hour. Steve smiled and considered calling him.

He reached for the phone and held it up. Then he caught his reflection on the display and dropped it again. He took a deep breath and leaned back on his bed. No, not his bed. The hospital bed. It was too… white. Too… clean. Too hard and soft at the same time. It wasn't Tony's bed… the bed at Tony's tower… Tony's couch, Tony's bots, Tony's cat…

Steve shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. He had been doing better. He really had. One day awake in this body again and depression was trying to take him again.

Almost as if on cue, Natasha appeared in the door. She tilted her head and smirked at him. "Can I come in?"

He blinked a few times and nodded quickly. "You don't have to ask."

She stared at him for a moment. Then she swept into the room and took a seat. She leaned back and smiled. "You look better this morning."

He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not." She said straight face. He said nothing and she looked around quickly. "Where's Tony?"

Steve glanced over at his phone. "I sent him home to sleep."

Natasha nodded slowly. "Good. Every time he fell asleep here, he ordered Jarvis to wake him back up." She said with a smile. "Let me know when he plans to come back and I'll make myself scarce."

"I don't want him to come back." Steve admitted softly. He hadn't said it aloud yet. He hadn't let himself admit it. And he felt horrible about it. He did.

"Why?" She asked evenly.

Steve couldn't meet her gaze. "I… don't want him to see me."

She smiled. "Steve, he's been here every second since the attack. He was practically glued to that chair there." She said, pointing to the chair off to the side. "He's seen tiny you. He doesn't care."

"He does." Steve said softly.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Wasn't he the one who made that heartfelt drunken speech about how you weren't just the bottle? Don't you think he likes that part of you more than the body part?"

"Perfect body." Steve whined loudly. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. "I should have said yes."

"To what?"

Steve hesitated for a moment. "He wanted to have sex at the movie theater. And I stopped him."

"Well…"She smiled. "That was a good thing. You got attacked."

Steve sighed again. "But if I'm stuck like this, I'm going to be a virgin forever!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you've been spending too much time with Tony." She shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're being overdramatic."

He crossed his arms and frowned, sticking his lower lip out. "I am not!"

"Steve…"

"Go away!" He snapped.

"No."

"Please?"

She laughed. "You want a Skittle?"

He looked over at her as she pulled a small red bag out of her pocket. "What's a Skittle?"

"Candy." She popped a few in her mouth, smiling widely.

"No." He snapped and rolled over, his back to her. "I don't want any candy." He mumbled.

"You don't eat enough sugar." She threw one at him.

"Hey." He rolled back over and sat up. Was she seriously throwing candy at him? "Sugar is bad for you."

"Eat the Skittle." She threw another one at him.

"No." He was trying not to laugh as one bounced off his arm and rolled down the hospital blanket. "Nat, stop." Another one flew towards him. And he laughed.

"Yo." Clint was in the doorway, smiling brightly. "What are we laughing about?"

Natasha glanced back at him. "I'm throwing Skittles at Steve. He's being whiney."

Clint's smile immediately faded and he grew serious. "Dude. Come on."

Steve frowned. "What?"

"Dude." Clint repeated loudly.

"What?"

"Just…" Clint threw up his arms and shrugged. "Dude!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Go away."

Clint's smile returned quickly. "Tash, can you slap him for me? Really hard please."

She shrugged and leaned forward to reach across the bed. And Steve pulled away quickly. "Hey!" He snapped.

Clint slowly stepped into the room. He held his hands out in front of him and managed to find himself a seat beside Natasha. "Has he been sulkie the whole time?" He asked, angling himself to face her general direction.

"Yes!" She stressed loudly. "It's driving me crazy."

"Then leave." Steve mumbled under his breath.

Clint turned towards him and shook his head. "No."

Steve glared at them both. "Why not?"

Natasha shrugged slightly. "Because you're our friend."

"You're our Captain." Clint added.

"And if it were reversed, you wouldn't leave us alone."

"Well…" Clint said slowly, turning towards her. "It sort of is for me."

"Not the same." She shook her head slowly. "You're not depressed about it."

"I'm not depressed." Steve said softly.

"Yeah, I was." Clint continued on like Steve wasn't there.

Natasha rolled her eyes and waved him off. "For like 5 minutes after you woke up. Then you shrugged and said, 'They'll fix me. It'll be fine.' And that was that."

Clint smiled. "So?"

"So it's different when he's depressed about it."

"I'm not depressed!" Steve insisted again.

"But it shouldn't be any different!" Clint continued on. "In fact, shouldn't he be like… better about it? He's like so much more level headed and shit than me."

Natasha shook her head. "What someone shows on the outside isn't always what's on the inside. He can appear perfectly level headed and be depressed at the same time."

"I'm not depressed!" He shouted it this time.

"Yeah well…" Clint crossed his arms and sat back. He turned in Steve direction and shook his head. "You shouldn't be. Because Bruce and Tony will get us fixed. Hopefully me first. No offense." He smiled. "Because I'm first. But you know Tony. Once he gets set on something, he gets totally obsessed."

"Yeah." Steve muttered. "Obsessed."

Clint nodded his head. "What's wrong with that?"

Steve sighed and leaned back. "He's said it a dozen times already. Maybe more."

"What?" Clint asked.

"That he's going to fix this." Steve said gesturing to himself. "Fix me."

"Yeah." Clint said, sounding confused. "Exactly. That's what you want, right?"

"Yes but… no." Steve shook his head. "He doesn't want me. He wants Captain America."

Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's doesn't make any sense, dude. You are Captain America."

"Not right now." Steve snapped.

"You're right." Natasha snapped, standing up suddenly. "You're not Captain America anymore. Because Captain America wouldn't lie around whining and complaining like this. This is not you. This is some silly, stupid bullshit and you need to suck it up soldier."

Steve opened his mouth and shut it. He opened it again. And shut it again. Then he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. She was right. But it was easier said than done. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just… I've been this version of myself longer than the other."

Clint smiled. "Technically no."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Awake, yes." He insisted.

Natasha turned to Clint and touched him gently on the shoulder. "I have an errand. You stay here." She headed for the door and didn't look back. "See if your cheery disposition won't rub off on him."

Steve watched her slink out the door. And the guilt seemed to crush him. She was right. Of course she was right. But still… he could remember Tony's hands on his chest and…

Clint waited a whole five minutes before he broke the silent. "So… you're like… really into Tony."

Steve looked down, then immediately felt foolish. Clint wouldn't be able to tell if he blushed or looked away. Damn. He really was hopeless.

"I'll take the silence as yes." Clint said with a smile. "Unless you left. In which case, you suck. And I'm talking to myself." He leaned forward slightly in his chair. "Did Tony tell you my plan for when my eyes get fixed? I'm going to get my arms ripped off. Because an armless archer is just as funny as a blind one. And that way, I can tell if I'm talking to myself."

Steve laughed. It started out soft and quickly took him over until his chest began to hurt.

Clint smiled, leaned back, and laced his hands together behind his head. He looked rather pleased with himself.

It took a few minutes for Steve to catch his breath. Damn. He really missed those super soldier lungs. "Yes." He breathed out finally. "Yes, I'm into Tony."

Clint nodded. "That's cool. Because dude, he's pretty into you."

"Really? You think so?"

"I could see it. And I can't see."

Steve smiled. It helped. Even if he didn't completely believe the archer, it helped. Steve changed the subject quickly. "So armless, right? That's going to be your new thing?"

His face brightened and he nodded. "Totally. It's actually funnier, if you think about it."

Steve nodded slowly. "Yes, yes it is."

"I'll get Tony to like… invent some mind thing for me, so I could like… move things with my mind."

Steve laughed again. "I don't think anyone can invent telekinesis."

Clint shrugged and waved it off. "He's Tony Stark. Don't tell him he can't do something."

"Clint!" Bruce appeared in the doorway.

Clint eyes widened and he bent down, looking very much like being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Bruce… buddy!" He jumped up and turned around towards him, holding onto the chair for balance as he did so. "I was just looking for you."

Bruce eyed him for a moment. "In Steve's room?"

"Yes?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "Clint, we really need to talk."

The archer nodded and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Later. Cap and I are having a deep and serious discussion. It's extremely, tremendously, vastly important and delaying or interrupting it could be detriment to his recovery and even worse! It could leave lasting and permanent damage that neither of us could ever recover from!" He said it so honestly and seriously. And with a straight face.

Bruce shook his head again as he turned and left the room without comment.

After a few silent moments, Clint slowly turned back to Steve's general directly. "Did it work?" He whispered.

Steve laughed. "I think so. He left."

Clint breathed out a sigh of relief and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Steve waited for an explanation. When Clint didn't offer one up right away, he asked. "So why exactly are you hiding from him?

"He wants to send me home!" Clint whined.

"That's good, right? I'm surprised you haven't been released sooner."

Clint crossed his arms and grumbled. "He's been trying to all week."

"This is bad news?"

"Yes. It means he's giving up on me. They're all giving up on me!" He threw up his arms.

"I don't think so…"

Clint turned and pointed an accusatory finger at Steve. It was in the wrong direction, but Steve got the point. "Don't tell me you're giving up on me too?"

"Clint, Bruce isn't going to stop." Steve insisted. "Ever."

Clint sighed and stumbled backwards into his chair. He crossed his arms and slouched.

"Honestly Clint."

"I know." He snapped. "I know. It's just starting to feel… permanent. And I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

They fell into a… sort of comfortable silence. Every few minutes, Clint would ask some vague question. What time was it? How was the weather? What color was the ceiling? What was he wearing? Steve figured it wasn't for his sparkling conversation skills. It was so the archer could be sure he wasn't left alone. Clint seemed to be scared of being alone. Steve wondered if this was a new concern, since he became blinded, or if this was some deep seated lasting fear. And suddenly, he felt guilty for not spending more time with the man. Without Natasha mother-henning over them.

Nearly an hour passed before Steve's cell phone began to ring. Clint sat up suddenly. He had fallen asleep a few minutes before. Steve smiled as he reached over for the phone. _Video call_. Steve stared at the display. "From who?" _Home_. "Answer, I guess." An image of the cat appeared on the screen. He was scratching at his ear with his back legs. "Uh…"

"Hi, Steve."

"Natasha?"

"Dum-E. Up here." The screen panned up and Natasha waved. "Uh… so apparently… Dum-E's concerned that you're worried about the cat and he's been bugging Tony about it. So Tony gave him a tablet so he can video call you and show you the cat." The screen moved again and settled back on the cat. Fluffy was now sprawled out on the floor, licking his paw.

"Seriously?" Steve smiled. "Thanks, Dum-E. That's really nice. I miss you guys." He really did. "Are all the bots there?"

"Here, Dum-E. Give it to me a moment." Natasha said. The camera shifted again as Natasha took it. She swiveled it around and Dum-E rolled by, bouncing. U and Butterfingers appeared beside him, vying for attention. The twin pink bots rolled over and Natasha managed to step back far enough to get them all on the screen. "This is probably a bad idea." She whispered. "Because he's going to want to call you all the time."

Steve laughed. "And Tony said I was spoiling him/"

Dum-E had grabbed one of Fluffy's toys, a fuzzy mouse on a string, and was pulling it behind him. Fluffy was following along, stalking it and pouncing on it. The Thangs were zipping off behind them.

"So this is your errand?"

"Not exactly. But Tony asked if I wouldn't mind botsitting for a while. They've all been a bit antsy lately. Hardly anyone's been home."

Steve laughed. "Dum-E, I bet Natasha wants to watch a movie with you guys."

The bot stopped and turned towards the camera. Natasha flipped it around to herself. "This means you have to Hawksit for me a bit longer."

"Hey!" Clint shouted from across the room.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony burst into the room, walking in like he owned the place. He headed straight for Clint's chair. "Out." He said, grabbing the archer's arm and hauling him up. "Bruce is in your room, waiting for you. The nurse right outside the door can l lead you."

"Bye Cap." Clint said as Tony pushed him towards the door. "I guess I'm leaving. See you later."

"That was a bit rude…"

"Look." Tony said loudly as he spun around. "I get it. You need time to deal or some shit. But do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Tony…"

"No. I know I'm a selfish bastard. Everything's not about me. Blah, blah, blah." He waved his hand. "But I've spent every moment here with you while you were out, just waiting for you to wake up and be alright." He shook his head slowly. "And then you are and you force me out. And that's bullshit. And it's mean. And I'm not leaving this time."

Steve swallowed nervously. "Tony…"

Tony shook his head and moved closer to the bed. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are, 'Sorry I was a fucking ass and I treated you like shit,' I don't want to hear it."

"That's not exactly…"

"No. You don't get to talk. It's my turn."

"I didn't…"

"I get it." Tony interrupted. "I get this…" He pointed to Steve. "Your armor's been taken away. I get that. Which is why I've been working with Banner to get it back. But apparently, that's wrong. Because Natasha showed up and kicked my ass and called me lots of things I didn't quite understand. My Russian is a bit rusty." He shook his head and waved it off. "But she said you didn't want me to work with Banner."

"So you're only here because of Natasha?"

Tony rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "No. You told me not to come. You said you wanted time to rest and think." Tony stepped closer. "Clearly you've been talking about me to Natasha. Why? Why won't you talk to me? What's wrong? What have I done that's so bad? I thought you'd want to be… you know…" He lifted his head above his head. "Again."

"Are you doing it… for me?" Steve asked slowly. "Or for you?"

Tony looked confused. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Steve stared at him for a moment. He sighed as he pulled the blanket off and pulled himself to the edge of the bed. He let his feet dangle over the edge and they didn't reach the ground. "Tony… are you attracted to me?" He slowly looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Yes." Tony said with a nod and no sigh of hesitation.

Steve wanted to believe him. He really did. He pushed himself forward and stood up. "Right now? Right here?"

The height difference was unmistakable was Tony looked down at him. "Yes."

"At the movie theater… when you… cornered me…"

"Oh god yes." Tony nodded his head emphatically. "Yes, I would still jump you."

Steve shook his head. "You sound so sure."

"I am."

Steve crossed his arms and looked away.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Tony stepped closer. "I'd jump you right not except hospitals aren't exactly sexy. But hey, if you're into that…"

"Tony! Stop!" Steve held up his hands and stepped back. "Can't you be serious for any amount of time?"

"I am being serious." Tony insisted. "This is me being serious."

Steve sighed as he turned back to bed, already tired. He sat down on the edge and ran a hand through his hair.

"So sue me." Tony said, crossing arms and turning slightly. "You were hot and…" His eyes widened and he spun around and held up his hands. "Are." He said loudly. "Are, are! Shit! I meant are. You are hot! Fuck!"

"Tony, just go." Steve shook his head sadly.

"Honey, don't take that the wrong way."

"What other way am I supposed to take it?" Steve snapped.

"That's not what I meant to say!"

"Tony…"

"Really. I swear. I'm not… I meant I really am…" Tony fumbled with the words. He sighed and shook his head. "Look…" He said in a softer tone. "You want me to top and I'll stop. Okay? Will that prove it to you?"

"Stop? So I am that easy for you to get over then now."

"What? No. No, no, no." Tony shook his head. "No, I'll stop helping Banner with the serum. That's what I'll stop. I am certainly not done with you."

"Tony, go home."

"No."

"Tony…"

"NO!"

Steve leaned over and hit his call button. A moment later, a nurse appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you, but can you please tell the SHIELD agent to escort Mr. Stark out of my room?"

The nurse glanced at Tony, rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Sure."

Tony glared at him. "Whatever, Cap. Fuck this shit. I have stuff to do."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next few days were relatively quiet. Clint had been discharged against his will. He and Natasha still visited every day, Thor and Bruce too. Even Fury and Hill stopped by. Tony hadn't. But Steve didn't expect him to. Honestly, Steve didn't know what to expect of Tony. One date. It was one date. One date that was interrupted and ruined and suddenly… Steve sighed.

"Am I boring you that much?"

Steve glanced over at him and smiled. "No. No, I'm sorry, Sam." He said, shaking his head. It wasn't Sam. Steve had been enjoying the man's company.

"Okay, I admit, my grandmother's 83rd birthday party was pretty boring." Sam frowned and shook his head slowly. "I don't know why I'm telling you about it."

Steve smiled again and shook his head. He hadn't minded listening. He was just having trouble focusing. "No, that's not it. Sounds like you had a good visit with your family."

Sam had showed up yesterday with a balloon shaped like a monkey wearing a band-aid. "You like monkeys, right?" Sam had asked, shoving the monkey at him. He had returned from a month long assignment when Steve was in a coma. Then his planned trip to visit his family made him leave before Steve woke up. Sam had apologized. Steve had laughed. And they had spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the last time Steve was in the hospital.

"Well…" Sam started, smiling, as he leaned back in his chair. "I could tell you I got a new job. Sort of." He shrugged slightly. "It's temporary."

Steve sat up and smiled. "Yeah? What?"

Sam tilted his head slightly. "It sort of involves that person we said we're not talking about…"

Steve shook his head. "I never said we couldn't talk about Tony."

"Well… not out loud." Sam snapped. "But it was implied."

"No." Steve smiled. "It wasn't."

"Well… whatever." Sam shook his head and waved him off. "Anyways… before I came here, I stopped by the tower, A.S.S. is hilarious by the way, to drop my wingpack off to Tony. I sort of bent one of the wings a bit. He yelled. Like a lot. He said he's going to build me one that won't bend or break."

Steve smiled and nodded slowly.

"I go to leave and Tony, he asks me to stick around and help."

"Help?" Steve piqued an eyebrow.

Sam nodded. "He wants the Falcon to join the Avengers. He said temporarily while you, the Hawk, and the Hulk recuperate. He already programmed me into the tower and says I need a costume."

Steve smiled. "You sound excited about it."

"Oh I am. See? It's official." Sam said with a wide smile as he stood up. He fished around in his pocked for a moment and pulled out a phone. He held it up, clearly proud with himself. "I got an Avengers phone. I'm in the secret club. I've already thrown it around and tried to break it."

Steve laughed. "Yes. Very official. Sparky, do you approve?" His phone flew over to him. "Yes, he approves. Welcome to the team. What's the phone's name?"

"Name?"

Steve nodded. "All our phones have names. Like pets."

"I thought you were kidding about that."

Steve shook his head. "No. The team takes it very seriously… despite my… personal feelings…" He mumbled. "Pick a name or you're not really a member."

Steve had been joking but Sam seemed to take it seriously. Sam nodded and sat down in the chair. "Does it need a name right now or do I get some time to think?"

Steve was trying hard not to laugh. "You have two days." He said in a serious tone.

Sam nodded again. "I think I can manage that."

"Good." Steve's smiled widely. "I should warn you away. But I'm not going to."

Sam laughed. "So it's okay with you then? I know you're kind of out of commission for a while but you're still the Captain. It's still your team."

Steve shrugged. "I say welcome to the team. Permanently."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Permanently?"

Steve nodded. "We briefly discussed adding more members to the team. It was Fury's plan in the long run. Things just got a little… scrambled."

"Yeah, sounds like it."

For the next hour, they talked about the Avengers. Steve had Sparky pull up pictures and videos of the bots and the cat and introduced Sam to them. Steve told him about Clint's snarky attitude and Natasha's ability to sneak up on people. He told him about Thor's obsession with TV and Tony's extreme dislike of cat fur. About Jarvis and Jeffery and the difference between them.

Sam was having a blast, laughing so hard he didn't hear his new phone beep the first time it did. But the second time, it flew up and hovered in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "A message from Tony." Sam read off the display. "Get to the tower now." He jumped up. "Oh shit! It's happening! Something's happening! What do I do?"

Steve smiled. "Do what Tony says. Get to the tower. Don't want to be late on your first day."

"Right. Right." Sam said, nodding. "Catch you later."

Steve watched him leave and sighed. He couldn't help but feel jealous, feel left out. He should be running off to help Tony. And he was stuck here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd we have Sam back. I always meant for him to join the team when Cap was out for a bit. But I forgot to have him pop in before that. So uh… he was off on… business or whatever.


	13. Burn this Whole Thing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's certainly pretty but kind of scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have cable so I've been waiting a loooooong time to see season 4 of The Walking Dead. And it was finally uploaded to Netflix. So I spent like a week rewatching the entire series and then watched season 4. And then proceeded to read every FF story I could that was Rick/Daryl based. And there are a lot of them! When I first got into the series a few years back, everyone was writing Daryl/Glenn stories. So I'm excited the Rick/Daryl seems to have a bigger following now. Except, of course, this is bad for my Avengers stories. XD Because all I can think about is a hot cop and a hot hunter getting it on while fighting off zombies. XD
> 
> Also, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. But… oh well. Like I said. Zombie brain.

The rain was pouring. The sky was bright blue and clear. But the rain was pouring. So much rain. Oh so fucking much rain! Sam stood beside Tony, both suited up and ready to go. Sam turned slightly, his mouth hanging open. "So… uh… is this like… normal for you guys?"

Tony shrugged, the gesture awkward in the Iron Man suit. "Recently… yes. This is perfectly normal."

Sam shook his head slowly. "I guess… I just expected… people. Or people-like, at least."

Tony let out a laugh and reached over to pat the man gently on the shoulder. "Try not to expect anything. Then you won't be surprised."

Sam nodded slowly. "Right." He said. "Don't expect anything." Sam repeated.

Tony nodded. "Now you're learning. Comm. Natasha, en route?" He asked after switching to their communication channel.

"Yes." She answered. "What are we dealing with?"

Tony gestured to Sam, smiling. "Do you want to tell her?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Uh… well… we found the source of all the spontaneous fires around the city. Thor's putting out the latest one…"

Natasha sighed over the line, not exactly in a patient mood. "Spit it out rookie."

"Uh…" Sam stuttered for a moment. "Fire breathing unicorns."

There was a pause. "Thor, I thought you were kidding with that text."

"I do not jest about such things." Thor answered in a serious voice.

"So there really are fire breathing unicorns setting the city on fire?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Tony answered. "Six by Jarvis' count."

"This really is getting…" Natasha's voice trailed off.

"Stupid, ridiculous, absurd, ludicrous?" Tony finished.

"Exactly." She said.

"Sending everyone coordinates." Tony said. "Thor, keep it wet."

Thor let out a booming laugh. "Aye, Man of Iron."

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Falcon, watch yourself, alright? I know you've worked with Steve and he trusts you. That's enough for me. But fuck this up…" He left the threat open as he blasted off. He turned and flew towards the farthest one. As he closed in, he saw the thing was confused. "Aw. Poor horsey." He taunted. "Your fire doesn't work in the rain." He lifted his hand up. "Good thing mine does." He shot at it twice and watched as it got hit. It turned, reared up on its hind legs, and let out a piercing cry. Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, really intimidating. Come get me, glue reject."

It bent forward and rushed at him, that sharp, spiraled horn pointing forward. It was faster than he predicted and he jumped out of the way too late, the horn scratching a dent in his armor. "Shit. Horns are sharp, guys. And strong."

"Duh." Came Falcon's response. "It's a fire breathing unicorn. Fire breathing. That ain't normal."

"The word unicorn isn't normal." Natasha commented dryly.

Half an hour later, they had taken out three of them. They'd discovered the way to taken them down was to crack their horns. And Tony was standing in front of two of them. "Could use a little help here."

"Did you tell him?"

Tony spun around as Natasha appeared behind him. "What?"

"Did you tell him?" She repeated.

Tony wasn't following. He turned around to see both of the unicorns rushing at them. He lifted his arm, shot a few rounds off, and lifted off the ground.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she dashed towards one of them. She leapt on top of it, landing easily on its back. She twisted around, threw her arms around its neck and pulled its head back. "Did you tell him what you told me?"

"Who?" Tony asked as he turned and flew after the still running one.

"Who?" She snapped, pulling harder and forcing the creature to walk backwards. "Steve!"

"Oh!" Tony snapped back. "No."

"Why not?"

Tony snorted as he turned and shot out the legs of the one she was fighting with. "Can we talk about this later?"

She tumbled off as it fell to the ground. She jumped up quickly and turned to look down at the unmoving unicorn. It looked dazed. "No."

Tony groaned. "I was gunna."

She turned and noticed the other unicorn was gone. "Hey! It's getting away! Give me a lift." She said, waving. "What happened?"

Tony turned and flew close to the ground. He grabbed Natasha's outstretched hand and lifted her off the ground. "I opened my mouth." He grumbled.

"Tony!" She groaned loudly. "Drop me over top it. I'll slow it down."

"I know!" He snapped as he caught up with the unicorn. He slowed above it and dropped her. "I already feel like shit. Get off my ass."

"I swear, Stark." She said as she landed on the unicorn's back. "If you mess this up…" It reared up and flailed its legs. She reached up, grabbed a hold of its horn, and threw all her weight to the side. The momentum brought the unicorn down, crashing hard into the ground.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because he…" She shook her head and let out a sigh. She turned suddenly, spun around, and sent a sharp kick out at the unicorn's horn. The creature let out a shrill scream as the horn cracked and it sent still. "For the first time… he was happy."

"I know!" Tony snapped as he landed and crossed his arms, the movement odd with the suit. "Don't you think I know?" He let out a sigh. "I know." He repeated softly. "I should have never kissed him."

"No… I'm not saying that. I'm saying…" Her response was suddenly cut off as she let out a stabbing scream.

He spun around to see the body of the dazed unicorn sinking to the ground, the tip of its horn broken off. Natasha was crumpled on the ground, a piece of horn protruding from her lower back. "Help, now." He said over the line and rushed to her side.

"I can't… no…" Her eyes slowly widened. Panic and fear flashed across her face.

Tony bent down beside her, terrified to touch her. He'd never seen her so scared. He'd never seen her any sort of scared.

"Natasha!" Thor landed beside Tony and Falcon was close behind.

She looked up at them. "I can't move my legs."

Tony spun around and looked up. "Stop fucking hiding!" He blasted straight up into the air. "You want to take us down, show yourself!" He wasn't exactly expecting an answer. But he still felt the disappointment when nothing happened. "This is bullshit! Whoever's doing this is a fucking coward!"

"Tony!"

He spun around. Falcon had taken flight and hovered beside him. Tony glared at the rookie and had the suddenly urge to hit him. Hard. Like really, really hard. But that was probably a bad idea. Really bad. Steve would probably be mad. And Sam did nothing wrong. But he still wanted to. He descended quickly and touched the ground again. "Thor…"

Thor was kneeling beside Natasha, holding on of her hands as she lay unmoving on the ground. "One of your mortal healers is on their way."

Tony nodded. "Jarvis, where's Banner?"

"Already at the hospital, sir." He answered. "He's been informed and is waiting."

They heard the sirens. "Falcon." Tony said as the man landed. "Go with Widow. Thor, we're going back to the tower."

"Wait!" Sam held up his hands. "Can't I go back with you? I want to help."

Tony shook his head. "No. I need you to go with Natasha. Stay with her. Call Steve. Clint should be at the hospital with him. Tell them to stay together. I'm calling Fury and having more agents sent over."

"He won't like that." Sam muttered.

Tony shook his head. "I don't fucking care. Until further notice, no one is to go anywhere alone."

"Fury said that already." Natasha said weakly.

"Yeah well… now I said it. So you all better listen." He turned to Sam and tilted his head slightly, shrugging. "Welcome to the team."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony paced back and forth across the room. His large workshop suddenly felt too small. All the walls felt like they were closing in on him. He paused and shook himself. "Jarvis, bring up a schematic of the unicorn." It appeared before him. "The others too. All information. Godzilla, the frog, the hack job, the… uh… mist cloud thing. All files. Everything we have." He crossed his arms and stepped back.

Thor had been off to the side, watching. Now he stepped closer and stood beside Toony. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms as well. "Anthony…"

"What's the connection?" Tony said suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

Thor glanced sideways at him for a moment. "I do not know."

Tony shook his head. "There has to be some angle… something that connects them."

Thor stared at the holographic images before them. "None of them are of Midgard."

Tony shook his head again. "Has to be something more than alien. Someone's behind all of this. It's just too random to not be connected."

"Aye." Thor said nodding. "There is logic in that."

Tony sighed and scratched at his neck. "Thor, you have to be careful. Like really careful. Like super, duper, not-a-god careful. You're the only one left."

Thor smiled slightly and reached out to pat Tony's shoulder. "You are at risk of target as well, my friend."

Tony let out a sigh and nodded. "I know. We all have to be super, duper, not-a-god careful."

"The new bird too."

"Yeah. Falcon." Tony laughed bitterly and crossed his arms again. "Bet he regrets agreeing to help now."

"He has more heart than that."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, he does. Stupid asshole." He mumbled. "Anyone we ask to help could be in danger of being the next target."

"Sir, Director Fury and Agent Hill are here." Jarvis said, interrupting them.

"Get them up here." He spun around and pointed at the bots. They were all sitting along the wall at their charging stations. "All of you. Stay. Dum-E, you hear me? Stay. We don't have time to play. No one does." He turned back around as the door opened and Fury and Hill walked in. "Jarvis has sent everything to your servers. Every shred of information I have."

"Easy, Stark." Fury held up his hands as they stepped closer. "We'll figure this out."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We're been doing a hell of a job so far."

"We're doing everything we can." Hill said, stopping a few feet away and turning to look at the floating files.

"It's not enough!" Tony snapped.

Thor turned slightly and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Anthony…"

Tony spun around and threw his arms up in the air. "Fuck all of this!"

Fury nodded his head slowly."We understand your concern."

"Nicholas." Thor turned his attention to Fury. "You came from the healer, yes?"

Fury nodded.

"How is she?"

Fury let out a sigh and rubbed at his forehead. "Not good. The tip of the horn is imbedded in her spinal cord. She's paralyzed from the waist down. Banner says it might be temporary. It depends on it the horn can be removed without causing more damage."

"He can't be sure of anything until it's removed." Hill added.

Tony rolled his eyes. "So remove it, cause damage. Don't remove it, cause damage. Fucking great."

Thor nodded. "How is her spirit?"

"Unfortunately… that was not injured." Fury said with a slight smile. "She's demanding to be released now. She says she will not sleep in a hospital."

Thor frowned. "Can she do that?"

Fury shrugged. "She's stubborn and strong willed. She'll certainly try."

Tony turned back around. "Drug her ass strap her to the bed."

Fury smirked. "It may come to that."

Thor turned towards Tony. "When we have finished here, I would like to visit her, Anthony."

Tony nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. We'll go. Of course."

Thor smiled contently. "When you are ready, come find me."

"I'm going to make some phone calls first." Tony said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I will be in the box room."

"Box?" Hill asked, watching the god leave.

"TV." Tony answered as he scrolled through the names in the contact list of his phone.

Fury stepped closer. "Who're you calling?"

"Help." Tony said. "I hope."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tony leaned heavily on the desk, rubbing at his eyes. He was beyond tired. Exhausted really. About ready to drop at any moment. He just wanted to close his eyes and… he snapped open. He promised they'd visit Natasha. And he needed to see Steve, even if the Cap didn't want to see him. And Clint and Bruce too. And he guessed Sam was now on the list. He just needed to make sure the whole team was still… well not okay but… okay.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?" Tony leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "What is it Jarvis?"

"Sir… Thor is… gone."

"Gone?" Tony let out a groan. After he told him not to… "He left without me? We're supposed to go together. Why can't anyone listen to me?"

There was a pause. "He didn't leave for the hospital." Jarvis answered slowly.

Tony sat up, confused. If Thor didn't leave for the hospital, where'd he go? "He didn't?"

"I don't think so."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm no sure."

Tony stopped and leaned on the deskstop. "What happened?"

A screen popped up and Thor's bedroom appeared. "Thor entered his room roughly 15 minutes ago." Jarvis said. "After you're meeting broke up."

On screen, Thor walked over to his bed. He untied his hammer from his belt and dropped it on the bed. Then he pulled his cape off. "Yeeeeaaaaah." Tony said, pushing away from the deskstop. "I'm not comfortable watching this."

"Just a moment longer, sir."

Thor made to take off his chest armor and the screen went black. "Hey! I was watching that."

"Some kind of interference or something. All my communications went black. It took me 3 minutes and 42 seconds to restore." Jarvis fast forwarded the video. "When it came back up… he was gone." The room was empty. Thor's cape and hammer still lay discarded on his bed.

"Uh… maybe he… had to go back to Asgard?" Tony mused aloud slowly. No, that sounded stupid. So stupid. Yeah, that was defiantly stupid.

"That is a good assumption." Jarvis answered.

Tony snorted and shook his head. "No it's not. He wouldn't leave without saying anything. And he wouldn't leave his hammer. Phony. Can we get a lock on his phone?"

The phone lifted off the counter and hovered in front of him. _No._

"Damnit." Tony rubbed at his forehead, lost. "Jarvis!"

"Initial scans confirm."

"Scan everything. Everywhere. Anywhere. Find him." Tony spun back around in his chair and leaned heavily on the counter. Everything was falling apart. He needed to fix it. He just wasn't sure how yes.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I still don't understand why you're here." Tony stood in front of the elevator, blocking entrance inside the tower.

"I'm here because you called." The short brunette smiled widely and batted her eyes.

Tony stared at her blankly. "I called Hank for help."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Well… he turned you down. So I came to help." She was small and fast and she pushed past him before he could stop her. "Hello uh… house!" She glanced back at Tony. "You have a talking house, right? Jar-something?"

Tony sighed. "Say hi, Jarvis."

"Hello Miss Van Dyne. Welcome to the Avenger's Tower."

"Oh!" She squealed and bounced. "You know who I am? That's so cool!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Janet, this isn't a game. This is serious. Four members of my team are down."

"I know." She said, spinning around on her heels. She smiled sweetly. "I came to help. Seriously. I want to help."

He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Does Hank know you're here?"

She sucked in a breath and shook her head. "No. But he's a big meanie and he doesn't own me. So I'm staying and helping and you can't stop me!" She turned and lifted her arms in the air. "Okay so… Hank said you're like a paranoid security guru…"

"Not paranoid." Tony said.

"And your house voice has to like… program me or something." She waved her arms around.

"It's not paranoia if someone's out to get you." Tony snapped.

"How does it work?" She asked, stepping farther into the room. "Scan me, Mr. House!"

"I'm not paranoid!" Tony repeated. "Four of my team members were taken down."

She turned and tilted her head. "But… wasn't it like this before? Hank said it was the last time he was here."

"Uh…" Tony scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah… that was like… last week…"

She smiled and shook her head. "Last year."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Jarvis, get her coded in so she'll shut up."

She pumped her arm in the air. "Yes!"

"Serious, Jan." Tony said in a warning tone. "This is serious."

She turned and tapped a finger against her chin. "You know, that is kind of funny coming from you."

"Shut up and come on."

"Stark!"

Tony let out a growl and spun around. "What?"

Fury waltzed off the elevator and turned slightly. "I brought you someone to help."

Tony eyed the kid in the red and blue spandex suit and shook his head. This was the one Steve said was too young. Steve wasn't going to be happy about this. "I thought you said this was my team. Uh… our team." Tony corrected quickly. "You said if we wanted to add to the team that that was up to us."

Fury shrugged. "Use him or don't. It doesn't matter to me. I'm just giving you the option. I've been secretly training him under SHIELD for the past year."

Tony eyed Fury. "He's like 10."

The spandex clad kid lifted his hand. "I'm 16, dude."

Janet jumped forward and latched onto his arm. "Hi! I'm Janet! This is going to be so much fun."

"Jan! Serious!" Tony snapped.

She turned and pouted. "Come on, Tony."

"Kids!" Tony whined. "You're surrounding me with kids."

Janet stuck her tongue out at him. "You're old."

Tony glared at Fury. "I hate you."

"Use them both." Fury spun around and stepped back onto the elevator.

"HATE!" Tony yelled after him. He turned around slowly. "Take off the suit, kid."

"Peter Parker." He said, pulling the mask off. "Sorry."

"I know who you are." Tony walked around them. "Jarvis, give them a tour. I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Stark, what are you doing?"

Tony didn't look up as Nick Fury moved closer to his work bench. He didn't even wonder how the one-eyed man had gotten in. Jarvis probably let him in. Hell, Jarvis probably called in. Damn backstabbing Judas AI! "I'm building a suit for Captain America." His fingers flew over his tablet, making changes to the schematics. He needed it to look like… Captain America. Same colors and look of the uniform Phil Coulson had designed for him. He'd like that, Tony was sure. But the size… the size was tricky. Because as he stood now… Steve was so… small. But Tony didn't want him to feel… bad about that. So maybe the suit itself could be the old Steve, wrapped around the new Steve… or the other way around… since the new Steve was technically the old Steve… the original Steve… damn. Did he already drink too much today? He couldn't remember. Which probably meant yes.

Fury, unable to follow Tony's inner monologue, stared at him blankly. "What?"

Tony slipped his fingers over the tablet, like grabbing the image, and tossed it in the air. He jumped up as the schematic hologram became life-size. But it wasn't right. "Jarvis, size difference ratio to Cap?"

"15% I believe, sir."

Tony shook his head as he stepped closer. "No way. Enlarge 8%."

"Right away sir."

"Stark!" Fury stepped closer.

Tony waited until the hologram shifted and cursed. "Damn. You're right, Jarivs. Still too small. 15%. He can't be the same super soldier so I'm gonna teach him a new way." Tony said quickly, switching from one to the other seamlessly.

"Stark, get a hold of yourself!" Fury snapped. "You haven't slept in…" He pointed to the ceiling, feeling no more foolish than the last time it talked to the faceless voice.

"97 hours, 32 minutes, sir." Jarvis answered.

Fury's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, Stark! You need to stop."

"No." He picked up his tablet and began to circle the suit design. He wanted to add the boosters and repulsers, but he wasn't sure if Steve would be happy with the flight ability. He needed a magnetic anchor for the shield for fast subtraction and addition. But one that wouldn't attract other metals. "Jarvis, schematic of the Cap's shield." A life-size version of the shield appeared next to the hologram. "Make sure we match the paint exactly."

"Why not?" Fury continued as if Tony wasn't ignoring him.

"We're a team." Tony mumbled, his eyes on his design.

"Banner's a member of the team." Fury continued on.

Tony rolled his eyes and his fingers flew over his tablet. He pulled up a scan of a drunken doodle he made the night before and showed it to Fury. Extremely crude and colored with a green crayon that he wasn't sure where he'd gotten, it could have resembled a cross between the very first suit he had made in that cave so long ago and the Hulk. "I'll start on his suit next." He turned back to the suit hologram.

"What about Barton?"

Tony turned and pointed to the visor-looking thing discarded on his workbench. "I'm like 70% done with his mechanical eyes."

"And Natasha." Fury pressed.

"And a fucking mechanical spine." Tony spat. "Fuck off Fury."

"You can't fix everything with machines."

"I'M THE FUCKING MECHANIC!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Tony…"

He stopped at the sound of her voice. "Pepper?" How long had it been since he'd seen her? Oh yeah. Yesterday morning. She brought some papers or something for him to sign? Didn't she? Or was that last week? He turned slowly, looking very much like a lost puppy. Why was everyone bothering him today? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Jarvis, Fury, Janet, Spandex-Spider, Pepper… the whole lot of them just needed to leave him alone so he could finish all of this.

"Tony… why are you doing this?" She asked softly, moving closer to him.

"I… I have to fix him." He said softly and turned back to schematic. It was almost done. Well… it was done. It had been done, hours ago. He just had to go back over every inch of it, every millimeter of it to make sure it was perfect before he started building it. It had to be right, it had to be perfect.

"Why?" She asked slowly, moving closer to him.

"I fixed you." He answered as he started drafting the colors into the hologram.

She paused, frowning. "What do I have to do with this?"

Tony shrugged. "I loved you."

"Loved?" She stumbled backwards, shocked.

He rolled his eyes as he turned on her, setting his tablet down on the table. "Yes. Loved. As in past tense, honey. You left me, remember. You can't act pissy because I say I don't anymore."

But that wasn't what she was reacting to. She shook her head slowly. "You love him."

Tony turned slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "I was uh… hoping you missed that."

She shook her head. "I'm just… shocked. I mean… we…" She pointed to him and herself. "And it's you… I didn't know you were..." She trailed off, unable to say the word.

But he wasn't. "Gay?" He said with a smile.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

He frowned at her. "Where've you been all week?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Running your business."

He leaned back against the tabletop. "Didn't you see the news? The Daily Bugle, the tabloids?"

"I… I thought…" She stuttered a bit. "It was some fabricated story. Some paparazzi followed you guys and… I thought it was all blown out of proportion."

Tony shook his head. "Well it wasn't."

"So you really are…" Pepper stopped again before saying the word.

"Gay, Pep." Tony cocked a smile. "You can say the word."

She pursed her lips and looked down. "Gay." She said softly.

He shrugged. "I'm not."

"Oh…" She looked confused.

"I'm still attracted to you. You're still hot. We could totally bang right now if you hadn't, you know…" He tapped the glowing arc reactor in his chest. "Broken."

"Tony…"

He shrugged. "Plus I kinda have my eyes on someone else."

"But…"

He crossed his arms and leaned back a bit, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't explain it. It's just him. Like… I don't want Bruce or Sam… Thor's certainly pretty but kind of scary. And Clint?" He shook himself involuntarily. "Gross."

"So you're not…"

"I don't know what I am." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't like labels. I just like Steve."

She took a step towards him. "Tony…" She repeated again. "You're just…" She touched her hand to the arc reactor and he stiffened.

"Confused?"

She let her hand drift lower. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Jarvis, please have Miss Potts escorted off the property and remove any security clearance she has to this tower."

"Tony…"

"Now." He released her hand, turned around, and sat back down at his bench and hunched over his tablet.

"Yes, sir."

Pepper stared at him, shame washing over her. She blushed furiously and turned away. "I'm sorry… I didn't…" She shook her head as she reached for the door.

Tony picked up his tablet and leaned back. He didn't hear her leave. He wasn't paying any attention to anything but the diagram before him. "Jarvis!" He clapped his hands together, smiling. "It's go time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is wheelchair bound, Thor has vanished, and Tony is going crazy trying to fix everyone with machines. Wasp and Spider-Man have joined the team but Tony's not too sure about either of them. It's all going peachy, isn't it?
> 
> And yes. Natasha did just get stabbed by a unicorn. I'm ridiculous, aren't I?


	14. Moments Disappear Like Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve has a revelation, a visitor, more visitors, and Tony is being Tony. Also Clint is there a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. So, so, so sorry. I'm just… sorry. Sometimes life gets in the way of everything. Sometimes it piles so much shit on top of you that you struggle to breathe and you just never know when you'll be able see the light again. The new movie coming out though has let me crawl out of hole briefly. It was so… UGH! I have a new obsession. Quicksilver and Hawkeye. And I'm highly considering reworking parts of the story. Or letting the story play out with a few small changes and then expanding further than originally planned.

Tony was right. It was a scary thought, but Tony was right. Nat was right. Sam was right. And… he sighed and shook his head. Clint was right. That was an even scarier thought. This wasn't him. These… thoughts, feelings… fears… Even before the serum, he'd always been a fighter. He always fought battles too big for him. And he never gave up. That was who Steven Rogers was. A selfless hero who stuck up for the little guy, even when he was the little guy.

This thing, whatever it was - the energy cloud or Banner's research - that zapped his strength, it had taken a lot more from him than the muscles and alcohol tolerance. It had taken… him. It had broken him.

Steve fought back the tears as he stared at the ceiling. He'd never cried so much in his life! He could probably count on one hand the amount of times water had sparkled his eyes. He closed his eyes against it and took a deep breath. He breathed out slowly and thought of Clint's laughter. That smile that never wavered even when every test and every treatment and every idea Bruce and the doctors tried had failed. Steve thought of Clint. He took another breath and released it, thinking of Nat's stubbornness. He thought of Bruce's guilt and Sam's positivity. Of Fury's passion and Hill's commitment. Of Tony's determination.

No, Steve was not broken. He was lucky, blessed, thankful. He was alive when he shouldn't be. He had family he should have never known. He had a team. A home. A life.

Except he didn't. Not really. Nothing was his. He was a worthless, pitiful version of his former self. He was destined to suffer in his agony and die alone…

Steve blinked several times and shook his head. Clint's laugh. Well… this was going to be hard.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Now that he had a way to fight it, it was easier for him. When he heard that little nagging voice, he thought of his teammates. He reminded himself of what he was instead of what he wasn't. He was ready. He planned to ask Bruce to be released as soon as possible. Then he'd show up at the tower and fix his relationship with Tony.

If Tony still wanted him. Steve doubted that he did. Steve wouldn't blame Tony if the mechanic wanted nothing…

Clint's laugh.

Steve was considering calling Tony when Sparky suddenly flew over towards him and hovered in the air. "What?" Steve asked the phone.

Call from Peggy. The display read.

Steve smiled as he grabbed the phone from midair. It was perfect timing. Bruce was off doing testing on Natasha, Sam was home Hawksitting, and Tony… Steve had no clue where Tony was or what he was doing. He could use a friendly voice. "Peggy." He said her name warmly. "I'm so happy you called."

"You're an ass." There was no happy hello. And his hopes of a friendly conversation were dashed.

He flinched slightly. "I… I'm sorry…" He stammered out.

"You should be!" She snapped over the line. "I've been waiting to hear from you for days!"

"I didn't mean…"

She continued on, interrupting him. "I've been so worried about you Steve! Tony had been keeping me updated but I haven't heard from him in a couple days."

"You talked to Tony?"

She laughed bitterly over the line. "If you could call that talking. He texted me a couple times a day, one word messages like 'alive' and 'asleep.' That was the extent of my being kept in the loop. I knew you were alive and in a coma."

Steve swallowed nervously. "So… you don't know what happened?" He asked slowly.

"No!" She snapped loudly. "I don't know shit! Saw the report in the paper that you were dead. Nearly gave me a heart attack until Natasha called and swore to me you weren't."

Steve smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, Tony wasn't too happy about that. He called and threw a fit. He made the newspaper print a retraction."

"I saw that. But I don't care about Tony's spat with the newspaper." Peggy let out a sigh. "I care about you. I just got off the phone with Natasha, who called me right after she was admitted to the hospital. The poor dear." Her voice dipped slightly. "But you! Still, no word from you!"

"Peggy…" Her name came out more of a sigh than he meant to. "It's been… bad. I haven't wanted to talk to or see anyone."

"Nat's says she and Clint's been keeping you company every day."

Steve laughed. "That's because they won't leave me alone when I ask them."

"Okay then. Fine." She said. "Then tell me what happened."

Steve leaned back against the pillows and bit his lip. "The attack… it did something to me."

She was quiet for a moment. "What?" She prompted slowly.

"I… don't exactly know. But… it's made me… more depressed I think… than I've ever felt."

"More?"

Steve smiled. "You were right. I have been feeling a bit down and sorry for myself since I woke up. But this… this is different. I feel… helpless. All the time. I'm working on fighting it but… it's hard."

"Helpless? Steve honey, that's a load of horseshit."

Steve smiled again and let out a soft laugh. "I know that. I think I know that." He added honestly. "But it's like there's a voice in my head since I woke up."

"That's called schizophrenia."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, Peggy. I've gone crazy now. Lock me up."

"You are crazy." She said. "You went on a date with Tony."

"Yeah. You're right."

A comfortable silence followed. "Teasing aside, you take care of yourself." Peggy finally said after a few minutes. "Look yourself in the mirror and you tell yourself you are a good man, Steven Rogers. You aren't worthless and you certainly aren't helpless. You fight this thing in your head, whatever it is. You get yourself better. And you come see me. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Now, I'm being waved at. Apparently I'm supposed to be meeting with the damn doctor."

"Peggy, listen to your doctor."

"I will, I will."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

He's just fallen asleep when a voice roused him.

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, his pupils slowly adjusting. He shook his head and pulled himself up, leaning his back against the pillows. He must have fallen asleep. Not for very long, he was sure. It didn't feel like he'd gotten any sleep. He rubbed at his face and looked up at the man framing the doorway. "Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you."

Steve frowned at the man. It wasn't the first time one of Fury's agents had come into his room, of course. He knew there were a handful of them lurking about. More since Natasha was brought in two days ago. He'd been introduced to them all. But it still was an unsettling sensation. Being guarded. He hated that people thought he needed guarding. Or that he felt he did.

Mostly, the guards had all had kept their distance. Steve inclined his head slightly. "Who?"

The agent glanced down at the floor and shifted his weight, like he was nervous. "He refuses to give a name, sir." He stuttered out. Steve refrained from rolling his eyes as the man continued on. "But he is adamant about seeing you. He says Mr. Stark invited him."

Steve straightened slightly. "Tony invited him?" He hadn't heard from Tony in a few days. He wasn't sure if this was good or not.

"Yes." The agent nodded his head. "He brought a large duffle bag with him that I've secured. He is unarmed."

Steve nodded slowly. "Let him in."

The agent nodded once and turned for the door. "Should I remain?" He asked in the doorway.

Steve shook his head. "I'll be fine."

The man nodded again and stepped out. "He says you can go in. I'll be out here if you need me Captain Rogers." He called loudly.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm fine." He called out. "I can take care of myself."

"That sounds familiar." A voice said. "Just like old times." He stepped in the room slowly and pulled the door shut behind him. He looked the same as the last time Steve had watched him over the security feeds.

Steve's eyes widened slowly. He scrambled out of the bed, rather ungracefully. "Bucky!" He launched himself at the now larger man and he stumbled, laughing. "Shit." Steve released him and stepped back. He stood up stiffly and straightened his shirt. He tried to appear more serious, more… aloof. But he couldn't fake it. He was smiling. Ear to ear. Goofily. He could feel it. "What are you doing here?"

Bucky shrugged. "Someone sent me a package in the mail. No name on it but it was dropped off on my porch. But no one knows where I am or who I am." He paused for a second. "Or so I thought." He mumbled. "My first thought was a misdelivery. So I was surprised when I opened it and found two newspapers. The first announced you're dating Tony Stark and were killed on your first date. The second had a retraction, emphasizing you had a quote, 'awesome first date' and you were very much alive but in a coma." He tilted his head slightly. "Though the picture showed you a little… bigger."

Steve was still smiling goofily. He didn't think he'd be able to stop. His gaze dropped to the floor and he ran his hand through his hair. "Tony paid off the reporter and photographer and faked a picture. Trying to… uh… protect my image. Not very Captain America." He muttered a tad more sourly than he meant to.

Bucky nodded slowly. "The extra security?" He tilted his head back towards the door.

"We're sort of being targeted."

"We being… the Avengers?" Bucky asked slowly. "Your new team?"

"Yeah." Steve said slowly. He took a step backwards and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. They were silent for a few minutes.

"So your boyfriend found me?"

When Steve looked up, Bucky had moved. He was leaning against the wall and Steve hadn't heard him move. Boyfriend. Steve smiled and nodded. "His… uh… a computer program that I have no hope of ever understanding found you. I actually… peaked in… on you a few times."

Bucky cocked an eyebrow.

"In a totally non-stalker way." Steve added quickly. "He hacked into the security feed where you work."

Bucky grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Steve. He spun it around and sat down. "Tony did?"

Steve shook his head. "The computer… program…"

Bucky laughed and shook his head. "Yeah. That doesn't sound stalkery at all."

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "After everything… after the last time I saw you…"

Bucky shrugged and waved him off. "It's fine." He said, cutting off Steve's train of thought. "It's… weird. Strange. Comforting. Whatever."

Steve smiled and let out a brief sigh of relief. "How long… are you staying?" He asked tentatively.

Bucky shrugged again and looked away for a moment. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Steve frowned. "Alaska?"

"A false name, a false home." He shook his head. "I won't be missed."

Steve smiled. "In a place that small?"

Bucky laughed. "Okay. So maybe they'll notice."

"So you just picked up and left?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, actually. It's not exactly an easy trip. It took me 3 days to get here."

Steve nodded slowly as he pulled himself farther back on the bed. He pulled his legs up under him. "How did you end up there? Alaska's pretty far and remote."

Bucky nodded again. "Exactly."

Steve flinched slightly. "Pretty much the farthest place from here without leaving the country." He mumbled.

"Look." Bucky said sharply. "That was the point. I didn't want to be found. I needed time. You… you triggered me and… everything started surfacing and… I had to sort it all out in my head. Myself. You unlocked the pieces of the puzzle but I had to put them back together."

Steve nodded slowly. "I can understand that." He could. He couldn't blame Bucky for disappearing like he did. "I just wanted to help."

"I know." Bucky said seriously. "You did. Really."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt better. He felt so much better. He could have cried right there. He breathed out and shook his head. "I'm glad you're…" He was going to say better. He settled for, "… here. Where are you staying?"

Bucky leaned back and shrugged. "No where yet. I came straight here. Your security guy has my bag. It's all I brought with me."

Steve slowly smiled. "Sparky."

Buck stared at him. "What?"

Steve looked over as the phone lifted off the table and flew into his hand.

Bucky watched with a piqued eyebrow.

"Call Tony." Steve said to the phone. It went straight to voicemail. "Uh…" Steve thought for a moment. "Call Jarvis."

Nearly instantly, the AI's voice came over the phone. "How can I be of service, Captain Rogers?"

"Hey Jarvis." It was weirdly nice to hear the voice. "Is Tony at the tower?"

"Yes." Jarvis answered.

"Is he busy?" Steve asked. "He's not answering his phone."

What sounded like a sigh came the AI. "Sir has turned off his phone and is refusing all forms of communications."

Steve turned slightly and lowered his voice a bit. "Is he… okay?"

"He is fine." Jarvis answered quickly. "It is sir's equivalent of throwing a temper tantrum. Might I suggest calling Dum-E? He's still in possession of the tablet sir gave him to call you with about the cat."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thanks. I'll do that."

Bucky stood up slowly and pointed towards the door. "Should I step outside for a moment?"

Steve stared at his phone and shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. Just give me a moment." He stared at the phone harder. "Sparky… can you… how did Dum-E do it? Was it an app? How do you video call?" He held the phone out, staring at the display.

A moment later, a video log opened and the cat appeared on the screen. Steve smiled and waved Bucky over. "Come here." He turned the phone around and showed Bucky the screen. "He thinks I'm worried about the cat." He whispered. "Dum-E, Fluffy looks great. But I'm actually calling for Daddy. Is he there?"

The screen bobbed up and down.

Steve smiled. "Tell him I got his… present and I'm sorry. Thanks."

"Steve…"

"Just a second. Sit."

Bucky shook his head slowly and returned to his seat.

Almost instantly, the phone started ringing.

"Which present?" Tony asked as soon as the line picked up.

Steve smiled. It felt really good to hear Tony's voice. Probably more than he cared to admit. "Hey Tony."

"Hey." Tony said quickly. "Which present?"

Steve laughed. "There's more than one?"

"Possibly." Tony said slowly. "I don't always remember what I do."

"Bucky's here."

"Ah. Good. He finally made it."

Steve smiled again and shook his head. "Tony, he doesn't have a place to stay…" He felt vaguely manipulative as he said it. But Bucky did need a place to stay. And they had the room.

"Give me an hour." Tony said quickly. "Then have Nat or Clint drive him over."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Clint and Nat can't drive."

"Oh. Right." Tony was silent for a moment. "I'll send a car. I'll call Happy."

"Tony, I'm sor…"

"Shut up." Tony cut him off quickly. "I have to go. I have stuff to do. I'll see you later."

Steve smiled. "Alright."

There was silence. "So is that a yes?" Tony finally asked hesitantly. "I can come visit you?"

"Yes, Tony. You can."

"Good. I'll… uh… bye."

"Bye." Steve turned and tossed the phone at the table. It slowed, corrected, and landed lightly.

"Your phone flies." Was the first comment Bucky made

Steve glanced back at it and nodded. "Yes… he does. It's a StarkPhone." Steve shrugged. "They aren't on the market yet. We're kind of testing them. Tony wanted to build a phone none of us could destroy. He also likes to be difficult and funny."

Bucky nodded slowly. "The phone is a he?"

Steve sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. Oh great. He gets a chance to reconnect with Bucky and he's going to chase the guy off before he even gets a tour of the tower. "It's a habit."

"A habit?"

"When you meet them..." Steve shook his head. "You'll understand."

"Meet who? Tony?"

Steve shook his head really slow. "Sort of… but no. You'll just have to wait."

An hour came and went. Tony texted nearly an hour late with complaints that Pepper was out to get him. She was trying to kill him. And he had to go into the office. But he promised he furnished an empty floor for Bucky and in a day or two they could talk about painting and decorating. And Tony had preprogrammed the tower so as soon as Jarvis got a bodyscan, Bucky was all set.

"Wait… what? Program what?"

"Tony's security system." Steve tried to briefly explain. "It works on bioscans. You can't enter or leave the upper floors without keying in a code."

Bucky didn't look very happy. "Sounds like a prison."

Steve shook his head and shrugged. "It's not really that bad. You get used to it. It sort of becomes… weirdly normal."

"Sounds like there are a lot of things to get used to."

"Hey, if you're going to move in with the Avengers, you have to expect the unexpected."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm just crashing for a while. I promise I won't inconvenience him for long."

Steve shook his head. "No, you're not. You're never leaving. You already have a floor."

"A floor?"

"The tower was his office building once. He converted it into our home-base-office. It's pretty big. Most of its still empty."

Bucky stared at him blankly.

"My point it… whatever." Steve gave up. "He said your room's already ready."

"Uh huh." Bucky said, leaning back. "So I should have run for it a couple hours ago, huh?"

"Yep." They chatted idly for a while. About Peggy and SHIELD and whatever else came to mind. Steve convinced the guard outside to get them something edible to eat. They'd just finished when there was a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock." The archer didn't wait for permission and swung the door open.

"Hey Clint."

Clint took a step forward. "We heard voices. Who're you talking to, Cap?"

"Uh…" Steve wasn't sure how to introduce him. He glanced at Bucky.

Bucky seemed to sense his hesitation. He stood up and held out his hand. "Bucky Barnes."

Clint tilted his head slightly. "The Winter Dude."

"Yes." Bucky said slowly.

Natasha rolled in beside Clint and pushed him closer. "He's trying to be polite and shake your hand."

Clint stumbled and righted himself. "Well… someone has to tell me." He held out his hand and smiled. "I'm temporarily blind."

Bucky hesitated a moment, as if uncertain if it was a joke or not. When Clint didn't move, he grabbed his hand quickly and shook it. Then he scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm… uh… sorry."

Clint ignored him. "Hi. I'm Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Nice to meet you."

Natasha eyed him as she pushed past but she said nothing.

"Natasha." Clint snapped. "Introduce yourself."

"We met." She said icily. "He tried to kill me."

Bucky shrank back. "I was sort of brain washed."

Clint nodded slowly as he stumbled forward and caught the chair Natasha pushed in his direction. "I once had a god in my brain."

Natasha let out an undignified snort and shook her head curtly. "We won't stay long. We don't want to interrupt. Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Steve's eyes widened. She couldn't be leaving. She'd only been here two days. There was no way Bruce would allow her to be released.

"Yes." She said, nodding her head. "I'm leaving."

"Bruce wouldn't release you." Steve said, speaking his thoughts.

Clint laughed. "He didn't."

"I'm an adult." She said evenly. "I don't need anyone to boss me around. So that means you have to let him release you because none of us can be left alone."

Steve frowned slightly. "The agents…"

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "No."

He opened his mouth to protest and instead let out a sigh and nodded. "You're right. The best thing… for all of us… is to…" He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Go home and get back to work on this."

Nat's expression slowly softened and a smile spread across her face. "Yes."

Bucky cleared his throat. "If I'm going to be around… can I... help?"

Natasha spun her wheelchair around impossibly fast. "That depends."

"Oh what?" Bucky asked.

"On you." Natasha answered. "Can you work on a team? Can you work with us? Or are you going to disappear when things get too difficult?"

Steve's eyes widened. "Nat!" He'd just gotten his oldest friend back in his life. He didn't want anyone to chase him away.

"Steve, it's okay." Bucky held up his hand. "She's right. I'll have to earn what place I can. I'd like to try. I think it would be good to…"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Bucky's words. The door cracked open and the agent guarding the door stuck his head in. "Sir, I have another visitor…"

"Get out of my way!" Tony's voice carried down the hall.

The agent was yanked back into the hall. "Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers has forbid you from…"

"He changed his mind! Move!"

Steve laughed. "Let him in."

Tony pushed the door open, his tongue sticking out. "See? I told ya." Tony strutted to the center of the room and clapped his hands together. "Alright! Everyone's who's not reported to be dating me, leave. Now. Happy is waiting for you in the parking garage and there're three agents in the hall to escort you."

"Escort?"

Tony turned slightly and looked at Bucky. He squinted and tilted his head. "Yes. Welcome to the team. From here on out, do not go anywhere alone. You leave the tower, you drag someone with you. Preferably in threes. Unless Cap and I are on a date. No one else is allowed to come. No one is to be left alone. Jarvis will let Fury know the second someone does and he'll send a team of agents to find you."

Bucky nodded slowly and looked like he was about to say more..

"I'm serious." Tony said loudly. "Everyone. Out! Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go crawl back into my hole now. I will try to write faster. But honestly don't know.


	15. Too Hard to Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my lame attempt at technology. I am fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony glanced back at Clint. "Your brain fried yet?"
> 
> Clint frowned. "How can I tell?"
> 
> Tony turned back to Steve. "See? He's fine."

He was going to kill them.

All of them.

Tony was going to kill all of them. "Jan! Wake up!" He snapped loudly. They were in one of the conference rooms. There was a large table in the center, with the four newest teammate sitting along the back. Tony stood at the front, a large holographic display just behind him. He'd been running through the schematics of the fire breathing unicorn when Janet started snoring.

"This is sooooo booooooring!" She whined loudly, leaning back in her chair and covering her face with her arms. "You're soooooo booooooooring!"

Tony rubbed at his forehead and let out a sigh. "I told you to take this seriously! If you don't want to, leave."

"I am taking it seriously." Jan leaned forward and rested her chin on the table. "But this is boring!" She mumbled.

Tony's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Take over Jarvis." He turned to the door. "Back to the beginning. Godzilla."

"Yes!" Peter pumped his arm in the air. "I love when you get eaten. That was awesome."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Pay attention, kid." He turned as Jarvis' voice took over. He slipped out into the hallway and leaned against the closed door. He was getting too old for this.

And of course, Fury chose that moment to walk by. There was a knowing smile on his face. "How's the briefing going?"

Tony glared at him. Really hard. He briefly wondered if he glared hard around, would Fury's head explode? "Jan's sleeping. Peter's a kid. Bucky's brooding in the corner. Only Sam seems to be taking it seriously. And that's only because he's afraid I'll clip his wings."

Fury nodded slowly and crossed his arms. "Give it time. It'll take some getting used to a new team."

Tony shook his head. "Not new team. New teammates. The others are fine."

Fury paused for a moment, tilting his head.

"The others will be fine." Tony correctly quickly. "Eventually."

Fury nodded again. "Yes. You're right, Stark." He patted him on the shoulder and walked down the hall.

Tony stared after him a moment and shivered involuntarily. "That was creepy."

Steve returned to the tower the day after Bucky's arrival. Bucky had settled in surprising easy. Tony would have been surprised. If he had been paying any attention. But he wasn't. All his energy and focus had been on Steve. Secretively, of course. Or as secretively as he thought he was being. He didn't want the Captain to feel suffocated.

But Tony followed him around like a lost puppy. After all of Steve's insecurities and whining when he was in the hospital, Tony was sure he'd get yelled at. He was certain Steve would get tired of him and push him away again. But Steve surprised him. "You keep it at bay." Steve explained softly. "When you're near me… I don't hear the voice."

Tony hated the idea that Steve needed so much reassurance that he was a good, worthy, awesome, hot person. But Tony had to admit that he loved the twinkle in the man's blue eyes every time Tony came near.

So yes. They were pretty much attached at the hip. Except for right then, when Tony was trying to get the new teammates to pay attention to all the files related to the current unknown threat. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went back into the room. "Jan! WAKE UP!"

Another hour passed and Tony was trying. Really hard. Not to kill any of them. So when Jarvis' voice interrupted the class, it was a welcome distraction. "Sir." The AI said. "Miss Foster has arrived."

"Who's that?" Jan asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Thor's girlfriend." Tony answered, turning for the door. "Let her in, Jarvis. I'll meet her up in Thor's room. You four, keep going. Jarvis is in charge again."

"Yes, sir."

Tony turned and headed to the elevators. He let out a sign as soon as the doors closed him in. He leaned against the wall for a moment and took a deep breath. When this was all over, he wanted a vacation. On an island. Alone. With Steve. He needed to buy an island. The doors opened to Thor's floor and Tony saw Jane and that Daria chick standing just outside the door.

Daria turned towards him, smiling widely. "This place is awesome." She said.

Jane didn't look over. "Darcy, give me the bag."

Ah. Darcy. Whatever. Tony watched as Jane rifled through the bag and pulled out one of her scanners. "I've got you both programmed into the building." He said to break the silence. "Come and go. Whatever. Foods in the kitchen. Blankets in the closet. Hot guys in the gym. And the cat's a dickhead."

Darcy smiled again and tilted her head. "This is going to be fun."

Jane, on the other hand, ignored the banter. She straightened up, her eyes on her scanner. "No sign or anything?"

Tony grew serious as he stepped forward and opened the door. "Not a fucking thing." He walked into the room and looked around. "Thor's bedroom's through there." He pointed. "Bathroom's there. There's a spare bedroom through there. Computer panel's over there. Thor didn't use it. But it's fully operational, holographic displays, if you want to use them. They security feeds are loaded onto it." Jane still didn't say anything. Tony rolled his eyes and led them back into Thor'd bedroom. The hammer and cape were still laying discarded on the bed. "I've left the room exactly as he left it. I've taken scans of the entire floor. But nothing."

Darcy looked at the floor. "No burnt circly marks."

Tony nodded. "We came to the same conclusion. He didn't just go back to Asguard to say hello to daddy."

"Yeah." Darcy looked around. "He wouldn't leave his precious hammer."

"That'll be all, Mr. Stark." Jane said suddenly, in a dismissive manner. "We'll get to work right away."

"Uh… okay then." Tony said awkwardly. "If you… uh… need something, ask Jarvis."

Jane nodded and turned towards the bed, Tony forgotten instantly.

"Yeah… keep me… posted." Tony said lamely.

Darcy smiled and nodded. "I will." She whispered.

"Darcy!"

Darcy rolled her eyes and waved.

Tony shook his head slowly and headed back to the elevator. He needed a cup of coffee. Or maybe a coffee IV. That sounded like a good idea. A really good idea. Where could he get an IV? Was there an IV store? He walked into the kitchen, mulling over his coffee IV invention and ignoring the voices.

Natasha, Steve, and Clint sat at the counter, staring at the image on a tablet Natasha was holding. Well Natasha and Steve were staring. Clint's useless eyes were completely covered by the metal visor Tony had finally completed. He couldn't magically see again, of course. It just helped trick his brain into thinking it was seeing vague shapes and lights.

But Tony walked past them, heading towards the coffeepot.

"She's cute." Natasha said, her eyes on the tablet.

Clint shrugged. "I'll take your word for it."

She smacked him. "You'll have to. Because she is."

Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and turned towards them. "What are you guys doing? Who is what?"

Natasha turned the tablet towards him for a brief moment, showing him the screen. "We're watching the video surveillance of your class."

"Yeah." Clint said with a nod. "Janet's cute."

Tony shrugged and tilted his head as he took a sip. "I guess. In an annoying little sister way. Maybe. How do you know anyway? You can't see."

"My visor." Clint said, tapping it.

Tony shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. It helps your brain see shapes and heat signatures."

Clint shrugged and leaned back slightly. "Well she had a cute heat signature."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I told you only use it when you have to."

"Checking out cute girls is very important."

Steve leaned on the counter and smiled. "Nat, you really should tell him." He said. "After everything, you really should tell him."

Natasha glanced over at Steve. The corner of her mouth slowly curled in a smile. "I could."

That got Tony's attention. Tell him? Tell him what? What? "Could what? Tell me what? Tell me!" He set the coffee cup down and leaned over the counter towards her. "Tell me!" He said rather dramatically.

She grew serious and seemed to actually think it over. Then she blurted it out. "I think Janet's hot."

Clint smiled. "Now she's elevated from cute to hot?"

Tony slowly smiled as he got it. Wow. That was… unexpected. "That's hot."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Tony retrieved his coffee and took another sip. "Do you think a lot of women are hot?"

Natasha set the tablet down and leaned back in her wheelchair. "Yes." She said with a nod.

"So…" Tony straightened up. "Do you date a lot of women?"

"Not a lot, Tony." She shook her head. "Not everyone's you."

"Hey!" Tony snapped.

"Well…" Steve started. "You have dated a lot of women."

"Years ago." Tony argued. "Emphasis on the years."

"Yeah. Lots of years." Clint said with a laugh. "You're old."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later found Tony and Steve in the workshop. Steve was watching a movie with the bots, something ridiculous with aliens and cowboys, and he was laughing. Tony smiled as he worked on his project. He was just… about… done…

Jarvis interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Barnes is on his way up."

Steve shut the movie off and jumped up. "Let him in."

Tony glanced over. Steve was defiantly getting way too comfortable in his workshop. And it was great.

The door open rather loudly and Bucky stomped in. "I think that's about as much school as we can take today, Professor Ass."

Dum-E and the cat immediately perked up as the door opened. Both raced over to see who the visitor was. The cat sniffed at his shoes while Dum-E circled him.

"Dum-E, Fluffy, leave him alone." Steve stepped forward and grabbed the cat.

Tony laughed loudly as he stepped away from his workbench. "Honestly I'm surprised you guys kept it up so long. I expected you to quit hours ago."

Steve nodded. "Clint was betting 15 minutes."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Tony. "So it was a game?"

Tony shook his head. "Not exactly. It's all important information that you guys need to know. The kid's a kid and Jan… might as well be a kid. This is serious. You all need the Intel."

Steve smiled and set the cat down. "They all just thought you guys wouldn't be able to handle it all in one go."

Bucky crossed his arms, glaring at them all. "We aren't just…"

"Come on." Tony said, interrupting. He moved towards him and waved him towards the door. "You guys can go work out in the training center."

This time, Peter was the first to start whining. He was, apparently, starving. So before they even really started, Tony dismissed them and called up the original team. With Bruce declining, Thor missing, and everyone a little banged up, it wasn't the same. But it was what's left.

Clint was smiling widely, having turned the visor back on. "This really is awesome." He said, pulling out his bow and spinning it around. "Oh. Been meaning to ask. Do I look like the guy from Star Trek?"

"Yes." Tony said. "We dyed your skin black while you were asleep." He turned towards Steve. "Are you going to try it today?"

Steve took a stepped back and looked reluctant.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Babe, you have three options. " He held up fingers as he counted them. "Stay here, intro Mini Captain America, or just put on the suit."

Steve crossed his arms and shook his head. "Then I'm just another Iron Man."

Tony shook his head. "Red, white, and blue. Plus no fluing. Unless you want flying."

Steve threw back his head and let out a groan. "Fine!" He said loudly. "I'll try your damn suit."

Tony smiled and clapped his hands together. "Great! Now Widow. I just finished it…" He had built her a mechanical spine, so to speak. A thin, flexible piece of metal ran the length of her spine, down to her waist and attached to a metal belt. "You'll feel a small pinch." Tony said as he leaned over her.

Steve stepped closer to them, looking concerned. "You've tested this, right?"

Tony shook his head. Of course he hadn't. He just finished it.

"Tony!"

Tony glanced up at him. "Who do we know that's paralyzed from the waist down?" Natasha lifted her arm and Tony pushed it down. "Don't move. I have to attach the electrodes."

Steve shook his head. "Natasha!"

She held extremely still as Tony moved in closer. Tony wasn't even sure she was breathing.

Steve turned to Clint. "Clint!"

Clint lifted a finger to his lips. "Shhhh!" He hissed.

Steve threw up his arms and turned away. "You're all nuts!"

"No one make a sound." Tony hissed. He bent closer and tapped the top of the metal spine. Thin, blue light tendrils extended from it and lit up the base of her skull. The metal lowered and rested against her skin. Tony stood up. "Lean back."

"I didn't feel anything." She said, turning her head slowly to watch as he walked around her. She tilted her head back and then side to side. "I can't feel any difference."

"Yeah." Tony shrugged. "Actually probably would have been bad if you had."

Steve huffed out. "Then why'd you tell her it would?"

Tony shrugged again. "In case it did."

"But you just…" Steve sighed and shook his head. "This is ridiculous!"

Tony bed down and attached bracers to her legs, one each on her ankles and just above her knee. "The receptor scans for synaptic responses. So basically, think kick and kick. In theory." He added slowly.

"Theory?" Steve laughed. "He says in theory!"

Tony continued on like Steve wasn't raving like a lunatic. "The button here on the belt turns it on." He pointed to it. "But I'd use it sparingly. Like training and missions and shit. Not like shopping or dancing or whatever girly things you do. Don't want to overload the circuits and fry your brain."

"Fry her brain? Tony!"

"It's got a built-in safety…" Tony started to say.

"Safety?" Steve interrupted loudly. "Nothing about this is safe!"

Tony shook his head and pointed behind him, where Clint stood. "I don't seem to remember you throwing such a fit when I hotwired the Hawk's new eyes."

Steve glare at him and threw up his arms. "Because I wasn't there when you did it!"

"Oh. Yeah. Well…" Tony glanced back at Clint. "Your brain fried yet?"

Clint frowned and crossed his arms. He tilted his head slightly, thinking. "How can I tell?" He asked after a moment.

Yeah. That was a good answer. Obviously. Tony turned back to Steve. "See? He's fine."

Steve sighed for the millionth time, it seemed, and shook his head. "I can't believe you both fell for this!"

"I trust Tony." Natasha said earnestly.

Tony's face spread into an enormous smile. That was the highest praise you could earn from the Russian.

"Yeah." Clint nodded. "It's sort of weird to admit, but trust."

Steve was silent a moment. He stepped closer and reached out to grab Tony's hand. "I trust you, Tony. I do." He said softly. "But… the brain is so… Tony if you don't know exactly what you're doing, you'll damage something!'

Tony smiled and squeezed Steve's hand. "I do know what I'm doing."

Steve rolled his eyes. "So you're a brain expert not?"

"Yes." Tony tried not to sound smug. He really did. But he really didn't.

"Boys, enough." Natasha said. "Let's test this thing." She touched the button and snapped straight up. "Oh!" She squeaked. All three men stepped forward.

Steve asked, "What happened?"

"Does it hurt?" Came Tony.

"Are you brain dead?" Was Clint's question.

"I'm fine…" She said, holding up her hand. "It's just… a weird tingling… hum…"

Tony nodded. "That's normal." He said like it was. He honestly wasn't sure. But he wasn't about to admit that. "Now stand."

Natasha lowered her head slightly. In one smooth, seemingly effortless motion, she stood up.

Clint fist pumped the air. "Yes!"

Her leg lifted and she took a shaky step forward. Then again. She walked about five feet from them and turned around. "It's a bit disconcerting." She admitted. "I can't feel anything."

"I know, right?" Clint tapped the visor. "Totally weird."

Tony breathed out a long breath of relief. He hadn't realized how nervous he was over it. But she seemed fine. "Okay." He turned towards Steve. "Your turn now."

Steve gave in without further argument and donned the suit.

"How does it feel?"

"I hate it."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was weird without Thor and the Hulk. Different. But they practiced and trained together, everyday for a week. Fury had sent the Newvengers, as Jan had dubbed them, on a few smaller test missions. Rescue a kidnapped girl, capture a genetically modified grizzly bear, find the mayor's stolen Mercedes. Jan was serious. Peter followed orders. Sam worked hard. And Bucky didn't kill anyone. It was a good sign.

Natasha and Clint adjusted to their new appendages really well. But it seemed Steve still had his reservations about the Cap suit. Tony sighed deeply as he sunk down on the couch beside Steve. It was movie time and Tony wasn't quite sure what they were watching. The bots were crowded around and the cat was curled up on Steve's lap. Tony picked up the cat and laid down. His head in Steve's lap and his legs stretched out, he effectively took up the whole couch. He set the cat down on his chest and started petting him. The cat attempted to swat at the light in Tony's chest.

A smile spread across Steve's face and he ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony leaned into the touch and let out a soft sigh. After a few moments, Tony spoke up over the unknown movie. "Be honest." He looked up at Steve. "What do you really think about the Cap suit? Like really. You won't hurt my feelings. Well you will a little bit. But I still want the truth."

Steve, still smiling, looked down at him. "I won't lie. I prefer my spangly outfit. But it is nice to be able to throw my shield again without feeling like I'm going to dislocate my shoulder." He paused for a moment. "Thank you for finding ways to keep us all on the team."

Tony smiled widely. But almost as fast, his smile faded. "Not everyone. Bruce still won't look at the Hulk suit."

Steve let out a laugh. "It's huge, Tony."

"The Hulk is huge."

"He'll come around." Steve said softly. "Eventually."

Tony wasn't so sure. He was convinced they had lost a teammate. Two actually. But there wasn't anything he could do about Thor. "I could make it more spangly." He said after a few moments.

Steve's smile widened and he bent down to gently kiss Tony.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Four months. 4 months? It had been four months with nothing. Oh sure, Fury has found them things to do, villains to fight and people to save. And he was exhausted. This new 'normal' villain thing almost wore him out more than the ridiculousness of unicorns and frogs. Probably because it was more frustrating! They were all waiting for the next move of the Revenger. Another term Janet came up with. Revenge on the Avengers. Yeah. She's not half as clever as she thinks she is. Ass tower is totally better than Revengers. But anyways, it'd been four months since the unicorn attack that took down Natasha. And they were still no closer to anything! And Jane still had nothing on Thor!

Tony sighed as he fell face first on his bed. He groaned into it, his voice muffled. He was so tired. Like really tired. Like his whole body hurt. He wanted a hot bath. In the hot tub. With Steve. With a sigh, he rolled over and sat up. What was Steve up to? He, Bucky, and Sam were all off… somewhere. At least Tony thought so. Doing something. He wasn't sure what. He should know what. He was certain he should know what. Steve told him what. So what was it?

Tony wracked his brain but couldn't come up with an answer. He could do the adult thing and ask. Yeah. That was probably a good idea. Where was the phone? He glanced around the room and spied the sleek black phone on the top of his dresser across the room. When the hell did he put it there? "Phony!" He called loudly.

The phone on the dresser didn't respond. Instead, his pocket beeped. He looked down as his phone flew out. "Huh. Well…" He glanced back over at the unknown phone. "That's weird."

It was a prototype model. He still hadn't released it for public sale. And he didn't want rival companies to get a hold of the tech. Each one was programmed only for use with their allotted owner. Each was also programmed to return to him for one of three reasons: the owner tried to tamper with it, they bought a new phone, or they died.

He mentally went over the 50 or so phones he'd given out in testing. 50? Wait… "Jarivs, how many Superphones did we contract out?"

"112."

"Ah. Yes." He briefly wondered if it were Thor's, with some clue to his location. But that thought was immediately dismissed. Thor had been gone too long for his phone to still be operation without a charger or his hammer to zap it.

"Yo! Unidentified flying phone!" He said loudly. "This is your father speaking. Introduce yourself."

The unknown phone lit up and flew towards him. It hovered just in front of him. I am Rover, the display read.

Tony's eyes slowly widened. "Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles and slinks away*
> 
> Part 3 will start soon. ^_^


End file.
